Just Wanna Be With You
by jrfan81
Summary: One year changed everything but things are going back to normal right? Wrong… SXM NXC Sequel to One Year Changes Everything
1. Chapter 1

**Just Wanna Be With You**

**Sequel to One Year Changes Everything**

**By Jrfan81**

**Summary: One year changed everything but things are going back to normal right? Wrong… SXM NXC **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC's… oh and the plot… :)**

**Chapter 1: Leave A Light On**

Mitchie walked to her locker after her final class and threw her books in it. She was happy that she didn't have any homework today. It was three weeks into school and she already wished it would be over and had been tempted to talk to her counselor about graduating early. She was sick of people staring at her. People had been shocked when on the first day she walked in with boot cut jeans, a Connect 3 band shirt and Shane's famous leather Jacket (although they didn't know it was his). They were still shocked to see Mitchie in something other than black sweatshirts and black jeans. People had stared and whispered all day. Even teachers had done double takes when they saw Mitchie.

She thought after the first day it would die down but it hadn't three weeks later and they were still staring and people had actually come up to her to ask why the change. Mitchie slammed her locker and power walked out of the school and headed past the busses. She didn't want to take them today and have more people stare at her. Mitchie sighed before her phone started to ring.

_I don't dance.  
I know you can.  
Not a chance._

_If I could do this, well, you could do that._

_But I don't dance._

Mitchie chuckled at her ringtone for Nate. He had told her that Caitlyn had tried to teach him to dance and had failed which made her choose that song for his ringtone. "Hello Nathaniel," she answered a smile on her face. The first one since she'd hung up with Jason that morning. The five had a schedule for calling Mitchie. Jason called before school because was the only one willing to get up that early, Nate called right after school because he was the one most likely to remember when she got out, Caitlyn called just before dinner and Shane called just before she went to bed. It worked out for all of them and Mitchie was glad they were taking the chance to call as much as they could, not only because she loved talking to all of them but because it was showing her parents that they were really in it for the long run and weren't going to leave her.

"Hey M, how was school?" Nate asked and Mitchie sighed both at the name and him mentioning school.

"I'm never going to get you to stop calling me that am I?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Nope, I like having a special name for ya. It makes me feel special," he replied and she laughed.

"Oh no worries there Nate, you were special long before that," she joked and she could feel the glare come through the phone.

"You're not nice M, you know that?" he asked and she shrugged even though he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, no one ever said I was," Mitchie told him.

"Also don't think I didn't see you avoiding my question about school," Nate told her and she sighed. He really was too smart for his own good.

"You are way too smart you know that?" she asked and he laughed.

"Yes, I know Shane tells me that all the time," he responded. "So school?"

"I hate it," she stated and he sighed.

"It's school M, you're supposed to hate it," he explained and she shook her head.

"No it's not the school part that I hate; I don't mind the learning part. It's the everyone staring at me that I hate. I just wish they would stop whispering and staring at me. I hate being there because of it. I'm almost tempted to find out if I can graduate early," Mitchie explained.

"Really M?" Nate asked. This was surprising to him. He really didn't think she'd go that far just to get out of that school.

"Yes N," Mitchie replied. "It won't affect college actually it would look very good that I graduated earlier than I could've and it wouldn't be that far in advance. I'd graduate in December instead of May," Mitchie explained.

"Oh," Nate said in response. It seemed like Mitchie had it all figured out. He'd have to let Shane know what she was thinking of doing.

"And yes I know you're going to tell Shane and he's going to try and talk me out of it," Mitchie added when Nate didn't say anything else.

"You know me too well Mitchie," Nate said and Mitchie laughed in response.

"Well if you would quit doing it I wouldn't know that you were going to do it," Mitchie said with a smile.

"Yeah you're probably right," Nate said and Mitchie shook her head.

"I am right," she told him and he shook his head a smile on his face.

"Speaking of Shane, he wanted me to let you know he sent you a song which will be the first single when we finish the album," Nate said and Mitchie squealed in delight. "Ok M, I needed that ear. If this ends my musical career I'm suing," he joked and Mitchie smiled.

"Sorry N, I'm just excited to hear what you guys have been up to the last three weeks," Mitchie replied.

"Well actually only the last week, the other two weeks were spent in meetings and writing songs," Nate told her.

"Mmhmm," she said in response as she walked up her driveway to the house. "Well I just made it home so I'll talk to you later?" Mitchie said.

"Yeah I'll talk to you tomorrow same time M," Nate said before the two said goodbye and hung up. Mitchie walked into her house. No one was home, her mother was at a catering job and her dad was at his store. Mitchie walked up to her room and turned on her computer. She waited for it to load up and then checked her email and saw she had one from Shane.

_**Hey Mitch,**_

_** I just got the final version of the first single "Light On" and I thought you might like to hear it since the three of us wrote it about you, Caitlyn and Ella. Let us know what you think. Miss ya and can't wait to see you next weekend. :)**_

_**Love you, **_

_**Your jerky rock star**_

_**P.S. I wouldn't mind hearing one of your new songs that Caitlyn keeps raving about to Nate. ;)**_

Mitchie laughed at his sly way of asking her to send a song to him. She was going to do it anyways but he didn't need to know that. Mitchie clicked the attachment and smiled when the music began.

_Shane _**Nate **_**Both**_

_Never really said too much  
Afraid it wouldn't be enough  
Just try to keep my spirits up  
When there's no point in grieving_

_Doesn't matter anyway  
Words can never make me stay  
Words will never take my place  
When you know I'm leaving_

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night, a naked light  
A fire to keep me warm**_

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone**_

_You know we've been down that road  
What seems a thousand times before  
My back to a closing door  
And my eyes to the seasons_

_That roll out underneath my heels  
And you don't know how bad it feels  
To leave the only one  
That I have ever believed in_

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night, a naked light  
A fire to keep me warm**_

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone, **__ooh yeah!__**  
**__  
_**Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck  
When the signal keeps on breaking up  
When the wires cross in my brain  
You'll stab my heart again when I come along, yeah  
**_  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night, a naked light  
A fire to keep me warm___

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone**_

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone**_

Mitchie felt tears well up as the song ended. She knew they had written it about having to leave the three of them. They didn't want to go but they knew that they had to. And Mitchie knew that Shane would always come back to her and she'd wait as long as she had to for him to come home to her. She would do it because she loved him more than she had ever loved anyone else. She quickly wrote an email back and attached two songs for Shane. She was feeling generous today plus she'd been writing a lot during her free time. It was freeing for her. Especially when she felt down and no one was around to talk to. Mitchie sighed and grabbed her guitar and started to right another song. If Shane was going to ask for a new song each time he emailed her she was going to have to be prepared. After a half hour of writing she had a chorus and the bridge.

_We can't stop the world_

_But there's so much more that we could do_

_You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know_

_If it's time to go and take it slow_

_But I'd stop the world _

_If it'd finally let us be a long_

_Let us be alone_

_I never wanna take that final look_

_I turn another page_

_Won't close the book_

Mitchie smiled at how true it was. She was never going to close the book on her and Shane because she was totally in love with him and didn't want to be without him again. Mitchie went to continue writing when her mother got home and she had to go help her. _I can finish it later. It'll be an amazing song I can feel it._

Shane watched his brother chat with Mitchie and couldn't help but smile. He turned back to the song he was writing. It was originally for Connect 3 but now had turned into something that was a duet. _Hmm… maybe I can get Caitlyn and Mitchie on this song, _he thought with a smile. He played the chorus and sang quietly to himself.

_All I wanna do is be with you_

_Be with you_

_There's nothing we can't do_

_Just wanna be with you_

_Only you_

_No matter where life takes us_

_Nothing can break us apart (You know it's true)_

_I just wanna be with you_

"Wow that's great Shane," Jason said from behind him and Shane jumped.

"Geeze Jase, don't do that," Shane said and Jason frowned.

"Don't compliment you? Alright if you say so," Jason replied and Shane laughed and shook his head.

"Don't scare me, you can compliment all you want," Shane said with a smirk and Jason tilted his head.

"They tell me you've changed but I don't think you have," he told his little brother who chuckled.

"You can take the bad boy out of me but the cockiness is here to stay," Shane responded and heard a snort and looked to see that Nate was off the phone. "How's Mitch?" he asked.

"Ok, she's annoyed with the people at school and is saying she's going to try and graduate in December instead of May," Nate told him and Shane nodded. "You're not surprised about this?" Nate asked shocked and Shane shook his head.

"She's been hinting at it for the last three weeks. I knew the whispers and the staring was getting to her. She call you out on telling me?" Shane asked and Nate flushed making the other two chuckle. "I thought so." Nate went to retort when Shane's computer dinged signaling that he had an email. He opened it up to see that it was from Mitchie.

_**Popstar,**_

_** WHAT AN AMAZING SONG! You guys have seriously outdone yourself this time. And I don't lie when it comes to things like that. :) I'm attaching two songs. (Only cause I'm so nice and I love you so much) The first one is called "As I am" and I wrote it not only about you but about the whole gang as well. And the second song is called "Catch Me" which is kinda how I felt about the beginning of our relationship. Don't be freaked out though, I'm fine now. :) Can't wait to see you next weekend and don't get into too much trouble till I get there ok? **_

_**Love you,**_

_**The girl with the voice :)**_

_**PS: nice with the subtle hint to send you music… don't think I didn't notice.**_

Shane smiled while reading the email and then clicked on the first attachment. The music started and soon Shane was lost in Mitchie's melodic voice.

_Gonna stay in bed today  
Cause I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe  
You still wanna hang around me_

_It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's all right  
_

_As I am_

_Is how you take me_

_Never try to push or make me different_

_When I talk you listen to me_

_As I am_

_Is how you want me and _

_I know I've found the piece that's missing_

_I'm looking at him._

_I'm not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than  
Me, myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got_

_It's not so perfect everyday  
I don't have to try  
Cause it all falls into place_

_As I am_

_Is how you take me_

_Never try to push or make me different_

_When I talk you listen to me_

_As I am_

_Is how you want me and _

_I know I've found the piece that's missing_

_I'm looking at him._

_  
Face to face, eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind, I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seeing me for the first time  
Seeing me for the first time...._

_As I am_

_Is how you take me_

_Never try to push or make me different_

_When I talk you listen to me_

_As I am_

_Is how you want me and _

_I know I've found the piece that's missing_

_I'm looking at him._

_Found the piece that's missing_

_Take me as I am_

_When I talk you listen _

_Take me as I am_

All three boys smiled as the song ended. It was true. They all loved Mitchie just the way she was. If she changed then she just wouldn't be Mitchie anymore. Shane clicked on the second attachment.

_Before I fall too fast  
kiss me quick  
but make it last  
so I can see how badly this will hurt me  
when you say good bye_

_Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
and don't let go  
but tonight I could fall too soon  
to this beautiful moonlight_

_But your so hypnotizing  
you got me laughing while I sing  
you got me smiling in my sleep  
I can say this unraveling  
and your love is where I'm falling  
so please don't catch me_

_sing this heart  
won't settle down  
like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you_

_run far away  
So I can breath  
even though your far from suffocating me  
But I cant get my hopes to high  
Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But your so hypnotizing  
you've got me laughing while I sing  
you've got me smiling in my sleep  
and I can say this I'm unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
but please don't catch me_

_Now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
so here I go  
its what I feel  
and for the first time in my life I know its real_

_But You're so hypnotizing  
you've got me laughing while i sing  
you've get me smiling in my sleep  
and I can say this I'm unraveling  
and Your love is where I'm falling  
so please don't catch me_

_And if this love  
please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
so just catch me_

"Wow," Was all Shane could say as the song ended.

"Wow indeed," Nate agreed. The song had a depth of emotion that even as recording artists they had rarely seen. The fear that she had been feeling at the time came out in this song effortlessly.

"Can we have Mitchie write a song for us?" Jason asked and the other two turned to give him confused looks. "What? Her songs are amazing, I'd love to sing one of her songs," Jason defended and Shane nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should ask her," Nate said timidly.

"I'll ask her when I call her tonight," Shane agreed with a smile at Nate. He knew why he was timid about this. Nate wrote most of their songs and admitting that he wanted someone else to write them a song was a huge deal for him. Shane knew it meant that Nate really liked Mitchie's writing style and trusted her enough to write them a song that would still be their style and voice. _Well our style is what it is because of Mitchie, _he thought with a grin. _Mitchie saved me and our music. And I would do the same for her in a heartbeat. _He only hoped he'd never have to again.

**A/N: The first song is "Light On" By David Cook Then "As I Am" By Miley Cyrus and lastly "Catch Me" By Demi Lovato**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I know I know I fail at life but things have been hectic around here... I updated last in November and then finals came around to kick my butt.... I spent a lot of time studying... then winter break I spent part of it without my computer (I had to send it in to get looked at) then just when classes were starting my grandmother passed away. It was hard on the whole family so I had no desire to write during that time. Then I was behind in classes cause I missed the first week. And now just as I was getting caught up and ready to start writing again my computer got a terrible virus (I'm using my Boyfriends to write this up and he'd be pissed if I wrote stories on here... he hates Camp Rock or anything remotely Disney... well except Phineas and Ferb) hopefully I'll have my computer back soon... I miss it... and i'll be able to post a new chapter soon but until then enjoy this preview that will happen in a few chapters....

S&M S&M S&M

"Are you OK?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know anymore. I don't even feel like I know myself anymore," Mitchie replied. Shane sighed and pulled her a little closer.

"You're Mitchie, you write amazing songs, you care about everyone, you're funny, and most importantly you see everyone as people not as labels. You're the girl I love and no matter who you decide to become I will always be there for you," Shane promised and Mitchie felt tears well up.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked and Shane smiled.

"I ask myself that about you every day."

"You do?" Mitchie asked looking up at him.

"Yes I can't help but wonder how I got someone so amazing in my life," Shane said brushing a strand of hair off her face. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Mitchie wond her arms around his neck. Both felt passion and desperation as if it would be the last time they'd ever kiss.

"Whoa, OK did not need to that," Nate said turning around. Jason who had been in front of him had his eyes scrunched closed.

"NATE! I can't get rid of it, that picture won't go way!" He cried.

S&M S&M S&M

:) I hope you like the preview and will be patient with me. I'm really trying here people....

JRFAN81


	3. Hollywood Here We Come

**Chapter 2- Hollywood Here We Come**

**A/N: I am SOOOOO Sorry that this took so long…. but I'm trying really I am… btw cookies to whoever can get the reference to Jonas ;)**

The week seemed to drag on for both Mitchie and the rest of the gang. But soon enough it was time for Mitchie to head to LA to record with Connect 3. "Call us when you get there Mitchie," he mother told her and Mitchie nodded as she gave her a hug and made her way through security. Mitchie made it to her gate and sat down to wait for boarding call. Mitchie pulled out her phone and dialed Shane's number. "Hey Mitch," he answered and she smiled.

"Hey popstar, whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Working on some songs, when do you get on the plane?" he asked and she grinned wider.

"In a few minutes, you'll be there to pick me up?" she asked.

"Well I will certainly try but if we don't think it's a good idea to get out of the car we'll send Caitlyn in who just got here a little while ago," Shane informed her and she nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"That's fine, I'd like you to remain in one piece and not be torn apart by crazy fans," Mitchie said and the woman who was sitting next to her gave her a weird look. This caused Mitchie to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked confused and Mitchie laughed harder.

"Nothing Popstar, I'll see you when I get there," she told him and he smiled on the other end of the phone.

"See you soon Mitch, love you," Shane said.

"Love you too Shane," Mitchie said before hanging up. The woman who was sitting next to her turned to look at her again.

"Boyfriend?" she asked and Mitchie smiled and nodded.

"I'm heading to visit him in California," Mitchie told the woman who smiled.

"Long distance relationship?" she asked and Mitchie nodded.

"We met at camp and it just kinda happened," Mitchie explained and the woman laughed and nodded.

"Me and my husband met while we were on vacation when we were 17 and now we're been married for twenty years. Sometimes fate intervenes to bring people together," the woman said and Mitchie nodded in awe. "Don't let go of him if you really love him. You won't regret it I promise," the woman said as they announced first class seating.

"Well that's me, it was really nice to meet you," Mitchie said and the woman nodded.

"It's nice to see that young love still exists," the woman said with a smile.

"It's nice to see that it lasts," Mitchie said before saying goodbye and heading onto the plane. Soon the plane was in the air and Mitchie was asleep.

* * * * *

A few hours later the plane landed in LA and Mitchie made her way off the plane. She collected her bag and headed to where Shane and the others would be. She glanced around and didn't see Shane or the others anywhere. "Looking for someone?" a voice said behind her and Mitchie smiled.

"Nope, I'm standing here cause it's good for my health," she joked and the person laughed.

"Well in that case," the person turned to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going pop star?" Shane turned back around.

"Well since you don't want to see me I'm going to leave."

"Don't even think about it," Mitchie said before throwing her arms around him. "I missed you Shane."

"I missed you too Mitch, more than you know," Shane replied before giving her a kiss.

"Alright break it up love birds we're starting to attract attention," Nate said and the two pulled away and glance around. Most people were staring at them with smiles on their faces but there were a few who were frowning in disapproval.

"It's cause they think it's cute that we're so in love," Mitchie replied before stepping away from Shane to hug Nate and then Jason. "It's good to see you guys."

"Same here M, now you can stop him from moping," Nate replied and everyone laughed while Shane glared at his younger brother. Mitchie then hugged Caitlyn.

"Hey Cait, ready to rock?"

"You know it."

"Ready to go?" Nate asked and Mitchie nodded and the five made their way out of the airport. Shane put Mitchie's bag in the trunk and they all climbed into the limo. The limo pulled away from the airport and headed towards the recording studio.

"Welcome to Hollywood Mitchie!" Jason exclaimed as they pulled into the main part of the city and Mitchie couldn't help but smile as she snuggled into Shane's side. This day really couldn't get any better.

* * *

When the gang made it to the recording studio the boys showed the girls around. "And this is where we'll be spending most of our time today. Awesome right?" Nate said and both girls nodded.

"Wicked Cool," Caitlyn said looking at the equipment.

"We figured we'd spend today recording then we'd spend the rest of the weekend just hanging out," Shane informed them and Mitchie smiled.

"Sounds good to me, I'm just happy to be spending time with you. I understand if you guys need to be in the studio all weekend. It'd be cool with me," Mitchie told them and all three shook their heads.

"You should get to have some fun with us this weekend," Nate replied.

"Yeah we just wanna to do something WILD!" Jason exclaimed and Shane rolled his eyes.

"Yeah do something crazy," Nate added with a grin

"Like sleep," Shane joked and Jason and Nate glared at him. Mitchie and Caitlyn giggled at them.

"So let's get Rick and Chris so we can get started," Nate said and left the room to find their producer and manager. Mitchie sat down on the couch and Shane plopped down next to her.

"Can you ever sit down like a normal person?" she asked and he grinned and shook his head.

"You should know by now I'm nowhere near normal," Shane commented and Caitlyn snorted.

"Yeah we knew that, I mean you have met your brother right? And you share genes," she stated and Jason frowned.

"There is nothing wrong with Nate. I mean yeah he acts a little old for his age but still," he said and the other three collapsed in laughter. Nate walked in just as they started laughing and frowned in confusion.

"Hey guys, what I miss?" he asked and the four looked at him and then laughed harder. Nate rolled his eyes and turned to the two men with him. "We may as well talk about things cause it may be a while before they calm down."

"This happens a lot?" Rick asked and Nate shrugged.

"I wouldn't say a lot but when it does it's hard to get them out of it," Nate replied.

"Nathaniel, stop acting like my father. I already have one if you remember," Mitchie told him and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he's the one who gives me the evil eye every time he sees me," Shane added.

"Thank you I know who he is," Nate snapped. Mitchie and Shane exchanged a glance.

"You feeling ok bro?" Shane asked and Nate glared at him. "Alright then, let's get to some recording before my little brother kills me." Introductions were done and everyone got into their places. They recorded the background music even though Caitlyn still had the original as they wanted to include Nate and Jason. And soon it was time for Mitchie to get into the recording booth. She took a calming breath as the music started.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

The recording stopped and Mitchie looked up (She hadn't been able to look at anyone while she'd been singing) and saw the looks of amazement on Rick and Chris' faces. "Wow, you were right Shane, she is good," Chris said and Mitchie grinned. Shane recorded his part and then it was time to record the duet at the end.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

The song ended and the two heard silence. They had been looking at each other during recording and looked to see not just the two adults but all the teens had looks of astonishment on their faces. "What did we do?" Mitchie asked Shane and he shrugged. The two walked out of the booth and were tackled by Caitlyn.

"YOU TWO ARE AMAZING! That was even better than final jam a year ago!" She said as she hugged them.

"Thanks Cait," Mitchie said chuckling.

* * *

After getting dinner the five teens walked into the Gray's household in LA. "So is your mom here?" Mitchie asked nervously.

"No, she's out of town visiting family. She was really mad when I told her you were coming cause she wanted to meet you but she's had this trip planned for months," Shane said and Mitchie smiled in relief.

"Soo, what do we do now?" Caitlyn asked.

"How about we give you a tour then we hang in the music room?" Nate offered and the girls nodded. The tour was an interesting one for the girls. They found out Nate and Shane still shared a room, while Jason had his own room. And that the boys actually kept their rooms somewhat tidy. "Mom would kill us if we didn't," Nate had said causing the girls to laugh. They may be superstars but they were still normal guys for the most part. Then they all sat down in the music room.

"So guys why don't you play us something," Caitlyn said and the boys shrugged.

"Hollywood?" Nate asked after they'd set up.

"Sure," Shane agreed.

"Ok, so there's some history with this song. Originally we had another record company look at us after that fateful final jam but they decided we weren't worth the effort because my voice was changing at the time. Then Hollywood records picked us up rather quickly. So we wrote this song about that," Nate explained before counting the guys in.

_As time was ticking we were winning  
And it all was going as planned  
Politicians stand between the lines  
Of making headlines, street signs  
Saying, you're going the wrong way, fading faster now_

_You can try to break us and make us fall apart  
But the fire's in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone_

_And don't forget to hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots 'cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone, we're gone, so gone_

_Fallen soldiers, all around us  
But we're still standing strong  
Embarrassing and contradicting  
'Cause now we're making headlines, prime time  
Saying, what a story, Billboards, packed tours, don't forget_

_You can try to break us and make us fall apart  
But the fire's in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone_

_And don't forget to hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots 'cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone, we're gone, so gone_

_And game over, you're done, ooh  
Out of left field, we won  
And pack our bags, yeah, we'll run  
Hollywood, here we come_

_You can try to break us and make us fall apart  
But the fire's in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone_

_And don't forget to hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots 'cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone, we're gone_

_You can try to break us and make us fall apart  
But the fire's in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone_

After the song finished the girls cheered. "Nice song guys. And that's why you're the superstars!" Mitchie said and the boys laughed.

"Thanks M," Nate replied.

"So Mitchie, we were talking and we were hoping you'd write a song for our new record," Jason commented and Mitchie's mouth dropped open.

"You want me to write a song for you?" she asked in shock.

"Sure, your songs are amazing Mitch," Shane replied.

"So will ya M?" Nate asked softly and Mitchie grinned in his direction.

"Sure N, I would love to write a song for you guys," she said and the boys cheered.

"This is gonna be so awesome!"

* * *

Soon enough it was time for Mitchie to head back to Minnesota. She didn't want to go but she knew she was school to get back to. But she'd had a great weekend. The boys had taken the girls to breakfast and then to a few sight-seeing places before taking the girls to the mall. It'd been a fun day and they surprisingly hadn't gotten notice. (Mitchie still didn't know how they didn't since the guys' disguises had left a little to be desired.) But now it was time for her to head home and that meant goodbyes. She hugged Caitlyn. "Call me soon ok? We have lots to talk about," Mitchie said to her and she nodded tearfully. They both knew that this would be probably the last time they saw each other till Christmas break and that was hard to even think about. Next up was Jason.

"Take care of yourself Mitchie, oh and you think you can make that birdhouse that I keep asking everyone for?" Jason asked and Mitchie laughed.

"I'll definitely try, I think it would be good to keep me busy," Mitchie replied. Nate hugged Mitchie next.

"M, don't be afraid to tell us if something's up. Either we'll fly you here or we'll go there but just don't keep things from us ok?" he asked softly and she nodded.

"Sure thing N." Lastly was Shane who hugged Mitchie tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you Mitch," he said softly.

"I'll miss you too Shane," she replied just as softly.

"Just remember that I love you Mitch, no matter what happens," Shane told her and she frowned that didn't sound good.

"What's wrong popstar?" she asked and he shook his head before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Nothing, I just have a feeling something's going to happen that we don't like," he explained and she frowned.

"It doesn't matter as long as I have you," she said softly and he grinned and pulled away slightly so he could press a long hard kiss to her lips. "I love you Shane."

"I love you too Mitchie," he said before pulling away from her. "Call me when you get home."

"Can do boyfriend, see you all soon," she said before turning and walking away into the terminal when all she wanted to do was turn around and run back into Shane's arms and never leave them. _I can do this. I love Shane and all of this time apart is worth it to be with him._ And it really was.

**And finally it's done… I hope you all like it… I'm really sorry it took this long to get but RL takes priority….Review!**

**The songs in this chapter were "This is Me" By Demi and Joe and "Hollywood" By JB**


	4. We're Inseparable Right?

**Chapter 3 – We're Inseparable… Right?!?**

**I am sad… I only got two reviews for the last chapter… is anyone even reading anymore???**

**BTW I love Anything Shakespeare this is not a diss on one of my favorite writers

* * *

**

The next week or so passed without incident. Things pretty much went back to what they were before the trip; calls from Jason to start the day, Nate after school, Caitlyn just before dinner and Shane before bed. Mitchie had talked to her parents and her councilor about graduating earlier and all parties had agreed (They had all seen what the staring and whispering was doing to Mitchie). And Mitchie was now on course to graduate in December as long as she passed her classes. This seemed like an easy thing for Mitchie. She had time considering other than the phone calls from her friends she didn't have much to do. Mitchie sighed as she put her English homework away. "Everyone knows what happens in_ Romeo and Juliet_. Why do I have to read it?" Mitchie grumbled. Mitchie's phone then started to ring.

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge_

_I'm breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this _

_Lovebug again_

_Hopeless, _

_Head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit _

_By this lovebug again_

Mitchie smiled at the ring-tone. She had downloaded it as soon as she got home and set it to Shane's number. Then she frowned why was Shane calling her? It was a few hours earlier than normal. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Mitch," Shane replied and she could hear the nervousness and sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked starting to panic a little bit. _He's gonna break up with me. He's found someone else._

"Mitchie, before you start panicking I'm not breaking up with you," he said and she chuckled calming slightly.

"You're a mind reader, I swear," she responded and he laughed.

"Nope, I just know you."

"Now what's going on and don't say nothing because I know there is," Mitchie said getting back on topic.

"Well, we had a meeting with the record company today," he said and she frowned.

"And? They aren't threatening to drop you again are they? Cause I thought you were being good still," Mitchie commented and he sighed.

"Yes I've been a 'good boy'. It was about our use of time," he paused and she frowned. _Use of time?_ What did he mean by that? "They think that we're slacking off too much talking to you or Caitlyn or Ella. They want us to focus more on the record."

"Are you telling me they think I'm a bad influence on you guys?" she asked and he chuckled.

"No not at all. They think you're a distraction though. Not that we agree with them but they've asked us to focus more on recording. They've booked the recording studio for the next couple weeks completely for us and they're confiscating our phones when we get there so we can "get work done"." Mitchie could hear the annoyance in his voice. Mitchie knew she could be a brat about it but she'd known this was coming. He was a rock star after all.

"Well we knew this would happen eventually," Mitchie said and she knew Shane was frowning.

"You're not upset about this?" he asked and she sighed.

"Of course I am. I'm going to miss talking to you guys but I knew that eventually you would all get busy. You are superstars after all," Mitchie explained.

"It's still not right," he complained and Mitchie smiled.

"Pop star, we'll be ok. We'll just text and email instead of calling that way you guys can get back to us when you can. It'll be ok," She told him and Shane sighed again.

"I'm going to give you my mom's number and Chris' if you need anything call them and they'll get me. I'm serious Mitch. If you need me I will be there in a heartbeat," Shane said passionately and Mitchie smiled.

"You got it pop star. It'll be ok Shane. I can still call Caitlyn whenever I need someone to talk to," She told him and he shook his head.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"But we do and that's the reality of the life we're living. I knew that this was never going to be easy but if I get you in the end it's worth it," she said and he smiled.

"I love you Mitch."

"I love you too Pop star."

* * *

The first couple days were ok. The couple was still able to talk at night. (It meant a lot of sleepless nights for both but it was worth it.) She talked to Caitlyn more to compensate for missing the boys. It was hard but she felt like they could get through this. Mitchie had just finished getting ready for her day when her phone rang.

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life _

_See that girl _

_Watch that scene_

_Digging the dancing queen_

"Good Morning Mitchie!" Caitlyn said and Mitchie laughed.

"Someone's happy today, talk to Nate last night?" Mitchie joked. It was harder to get a hold of Nate as he was the most involved in the process which meant he spent more time at the studio.

"Yep! I'm wish the next few weeks would go faster. I wanna see him again," Caitlyn whined and Mitchie laughed although she felt envious of Caitlyn. She got to see the boys a lot more than Mitchie did. _Stupid record company_.

"Stop whining Cait," Mitchie said fake whining and she knew if Caitlyn had been there in person she would have been sticking her tongue out at her.

"What happened to me? I never needed a guy before," Caitlyn said after a moment of giggles and Mitchie chuckled.

"You fell in love Cait, and there's nothing wrong with that," Mitchie replied as she picked up her school bag and headed downstairs.

"Yeah but I've turned into a mush. Missing a guy simply because he's too busy. I mean really, I was never like this with my exes," Caitlyn argued.

"Again I say this you fell in love. It's ok to miss the person you love." Connie put Mitchie's breakfast in front of her.

"Caitlyn or Jason?" she asked.

"Cait, the boys are already at the recording studio. Shane sent me a text when they got there," Mitchie replied and Connie shook her head. She believed the recording studio was making a mistake because sooner or later Shane was going to snap and walk out again. _And it'll be their own fault._ She thought as she cleaned up.

"Hey Cait I gotta go, I gotta eat quick and get out the door to school," Mitchie said to her friend.

"Sure, I'll call you after school," Caitlyn said and the two hung up. Mitchie quickly ate her breakfast and caught the bus to school. The school day passed without any hardships. Mitchie walked home and suddenly missed her conversations with Nate. They were always interesting. The two debated musical things and talked about the world they lived in. They were different than her conversations with the other three. Jason and her always talked about off the wall stuff (probably because it was also seven in the morning here and way earlier in California). With Caitlyn, they always talked about boys and things that only girls could talk about. And Shane and she talked about lots of things but it was always different than the rest because she was dating him. She missed her boys. _It'll be ok, we'll get through this and be stronger for it,_ she tried to tell herself. _It'll be ok._ Just then her phone rang.

_I don't dance.  
I know you can.  
Not a chance._

_If I could do this, well, you could do that._

_But I don't dance_

"Hey Nate," Mitchie answered. "What's up?"

"Nothing M, just wanted to call and chat," Nate replied.

"Shouldn't you be in the recording studio? Shane always texts me when you get done," Mitchie stated.

"The other two are still at the studio. My levels were off this afternoon so they sent me home to rest," Nate explained and Mitchie felt a shock of fear go through her.

"You alright?" she asked and he chuckled.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little low today and it makes me irritable. I think sending me home was more for their benefit than mine," he told her and Mitchie laughed. "So how have things been?"

"Not bad, I'm sure Shane told you that I'm graduating in December."

"Yep, Congrats."

"Thanks N," Mitchie said with a smile.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," he commented but she could hear the joking tone in his voice and knew he secretly loved the nickname.

"And I told you I'd stop calling you that when you stop calling me M," she snapped back and he laughed before turning serious.

"Are you seriously ok M? And please tell me the truth," he said and she frowned. It was sweet that he was worrying about her but he should be focusing on the record and his health not her mental stability.

"I always am N. Sure this isn't how I wanted things to be but I'm getting through it. I've been talking to Cait a lot," she responded truthfully. He didn't need to know about her earlier thoughts.

"She told me. I'm glad you two have each other," Nate said and she smiled.

"I'm glad I have her too," Mitchie agreed as she walked in the door. Her mother was in the kitchen and smiled seeing Mitchie on the phone.

"Caitlyn or Nate?" she guessed and Mitchie smiled.

"Nate," she answered. Connie frowned.

"Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, his levels were a little low so they sent him home so they didn't have to deal with his PMSing nature," Mitchie teased and Nate scoffed.

"Never compare me to a PMSing girl. I'm nowhere near as bad as that," he exclaimed and Mitchie laughed.

"Sure you're not N. I'm gonna let the other two know you said that I'm sure they'd totally agree with you," Mitchie said sarcastically.

"Oh they will."

* * *

Turns out Shane agreed with Mitchie. "He is like a PMSing girl when he's low," he'd said causing Mitchie to laugh a little too loudly and her mother to come in and tell her to go to bed. That had been the last time she'd talked to Shane and that was almost a week ago. The boys had been working really hard on the cd trying to get it done and Shane's lack of sleep had caught up with him causing him to crash every night after working long hours at the studio. The two had exchanged a few emails and texts but no phone calls. Even Caitlyn was too busy to talk as she had a project due in a few days and was spending most of her time working on that. Mitchie sighed and strummed her guitar. She missed her friends. _It'll be ok. We'll get through it and be stronger for it,_ she tried to tell herself again but this time it didn't work as well.

"_My state of mind has finally got the best of me_," Mitchie sang softly. "_I need you next to me._" She stopped and sighed. "It sure is getting to me," she muttered as she strummed some more. "How do I fight my own thoughts?" she thought out loud. "_Can't fight my mind, it keeps coming back to you, always back to you." _It was starting to be a great song and spoke such truth for her. She felt like she was falling apart without her friends. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. Mitchie sighed again set her guitar aside. "I wish you were here Shane," she whispered into the darkness of her room. Just then Mitchie's phone buzzed next to her signaling that she had a text. It was from Shane's mom. _Odd,_ she thought opening it.

_Mitch, it's Shane. I stole my mom's phone cause I feel like something's up. Call Cait and talk to her please. I love you and I'll try to call tonight. _

Mitchie smiled "I swear that boy is a mind reader," she commented quietly as she dialed Caitlyn's number.

"Hey Mitchie, I was just about to call you," Caitlyn said and Mitchie smiled.

"Well I'm under orders to talk to you. Shane thinks something's up. I don't know where he gets these ideas," Mitchie joked. She didn't want anyone to worry about her. _It'll be ok._ She chanted in her head.

"That boy knows you better than you know yourself. Maybe you should listen to him every once in a while. Now you want to tell me what's really up?" Caitlyn responded and Mitchie shook her head.

"I swear I'm ok. I mean schools kinda been a hard thing to deal with and the teachers are starting to lay on the tough work but other than that it's been fine," Mitchie assured her.

"Alright, just remember I'm here to talk to you no matter what I got going on. No project is worth more than you," Caitlyn said and Mitchie smiled softly. She really did have the greatest friends.

"Thanks Cait."

* * *

**A/N: "Lovebug" is by JB, "Dancing Queen" ABBA, "I Don't Dance" HSM2, and "Until You're Mine" Demi Lovato**

**A/N#2: I don't think this chapter was that good but whatev… I'm just happy that I had time to write it as finals are in a week! Then it's summer time and I hope to be able to write more… hopefully anyways…REVIEW!**


	5. It's Not Supposed to be Like This

**Chapter 4 – It's not supposed to be like this**

**A/N: Ok so I was working on some stuff for this story and I figured out who was what age and when their birthday was (it was a really boring lecture that day :P) **

**Jason: 20 Born January 2****nd****, 1989**

**Shane: 19 Born March 7****th****, 1990**

**Nate: 17 Born December 12****th****, 1991**

**Mitchie: 17 Born April 14****th****, 1992**

**Caitlyn: 17 Born November 22****nd****, 1991**

**Ok I think those all work time wise (You know cause I made them brothers even though apparently in the movie they're not…but I digress) if the dates don't match up… let me know and I may change them or I may just let it go cause I'm too unenthused about changing them… for like the millionth time (it was a REALLY boring lecture…) but enough of my rambling here's the chapter!

* * *

**

Another week passed and Mitchie's mental state had gone down by quite a bit. She kept assuring Caitlyn and her parents that she was ok though. She wasn't pretty sure they didn't believe her but they didn't call her on it but would just ask her if she was ok the next day. It was easier to fool the boys because she was only talking to them through emails the last couple of days. And although she playing it off as if she was ok, she really wasn't. She felt as if she was falling apart and losing who she was as a person. It sounded totally pathetic that she was basing her entire life on whether three people were in her life but she couldn't help it. They were more than her friends they were family, they were a part of her. _I wonder when they'll email me next? _She thought and as if on command her computer dinged telling her she had an email. Mitchie dashed over and saw that it was from Shane and opened it quickly.

_**Hey Mitch,**_

_** HAPPY SATURDAY! How ya been? I miss you so much, you really have no idea. I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to talk. I pretty much get home and pass out the last week or so. Mom's actually been pretty worried about us. She's thinking of having us take a vacation back to NJ before the tour starts and I'm inclined to agree with her. **_

_** Onto other news, we have a new song that I want your opinion on it. It's called "It's Not Supposed to Go Like That". Let me know what you think, and don't hold anything back. It's a lot different than what we normally sing so we're a little worried about it. **_

_** Also Nate wants to know if our song is done yet. The boy is seriously impatient. I told him you'll get to it when you can. So don't worry about taking your time. I don't want it to interfere with your school work cause that comes first. **_

_**I miss you so much and I love you,**_

_**Your Jerky Popstar**_

Mitchie felt her eyes well up as she read the email. She wished Shane was here beside her and not on the other side of the country. _Stupid Record Label,_ she thought. She had been ok when she could at least talk to her boys but now that she'd been cut off she couldn't seem to function. She clicked the attachment and was surprised to hear the sound she did. It was the boys but it was a way different sound than normal.

_Shane _**Nate **Jason _**All**_

**Tommy found his daddy's gun  
And Joey had never seen one  
Real cowboy all dressed up  
As he held it in his hand  
Said, "You be good and I'll be bad"  
Then he pulled the trigger back  
Stopped little Tommy in his tracks  
And said, "Get up, man"**_  
_**People came from miles to say goodbye  
To the Wilson's youngest son  
His innocent life had just begun**

_**It's not supposed to go like that  
It's not intended to end that way  
**_**Life is a journey**_** constantly turning  
Down an unknown path  
**_**But it's not supposed to go like that**

_Jimmy had his daddy's car  
And the keys to Jenny's heart  
__A fifth of whiskey on the floorboard__  
Almost gone  
__Havin' the time of their life__  
Had only one thing on their mind  
__Never saw the flashin' lights  
__Or the train comin' on  
Now there's a wreath and two small crosses __**(**_**Ooh)**_  
On the right side of the road  
Reminders of a love that won't grow_

_**It's not supposed to go like that  
It's not intended to end that way  
Life is a journey constantly turning  
Down an unknown path  
**__But it's not supposed to go like that_

**I wonder if guardian angels cry  
When they see it all played out**_  
__**And as they stand with their hands tied**__**  
**__Oh, do they cry out loud_

_It's not supposed to go like that  
__No, it's not supposed to go like that__  
_**No, it's not supposed to go like that(**_Ooh)_**  
**_No, it's not supposed to go like that (_Not Supposed to Go)_  
_**No, it's not supposed, it's not supposed to go like that  
**_No, no, no, it's not supposed to go like that_

By the end of the song Mitchie had tears flowing down her face. She was in awe of their ability to write such powerful songs. _Why would they want me to write them song? I could never compete with this,_ she thought as she wiped the tears from her face. She knew she had to write back but first she wanted to record a song to send the boys. It was only fair as they had sent her one.

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me

* * *

_

Shane smiled as he saw he had email from Mitchie. He missed her so much. _Damn label,_ he thought angrily. They said he needed to focus and to back off Mitchie. They then booked the studio and Shane had hardly left it because they had them so busy recording. He glanced up from his computer to look at his brothers who looked about as down as he felt. Neither of them had seen or talked to their girlfriends either. _Their girlfriends aren't prone to feeling like no one cares, _part of Shane said before he shook it off. His brothers were just as worried about Mitchie as he was. Mitchie was the sister they always wanted but never had. Shane smiled again and looked down at his laptop again.

_**Hey Shane, **_

_**How's the recording going? I'm sure you have made beautiful music as you always do. If it's anything like "It's Not Supposed to Go Like That" I'm sure it's amazing music. You three really are as good as everyone says you are… not that I thought you weren't before… :) **_

_**Things here have been pretty boring. School, homework, writing some new songs, and talking to Caitlyn. I hear she's coming to help you guys out next weekend. That's nice to hear, give her a hug for me won't you? I really miss you guys and yes I mean all of you not just you Shane. I miss the wake up calls from Jason and the pick me ups after school from Nate but most of all I miss talking to you about absolutely nothing. It sucks that you've all been so busy but I knew it was bound to happen eventually. You guys are rock stars after all (and yes I called you a rock star Shane, I know you're celebrating…haha) You guys have things you need to do and I get that, just remember I'll always be here whenever you need me :) ooh… I think that'll make a great song. Lol I'm gonna start it once I'm done with this…**_

_**On that note, I wrote another song and recorded it for you… it's the attachment… it's called "Until You're Mine". It's just a rough cut just me and my guitar, I didn't have a chance to send it to Caitlyn but I hope you like it none-the-less.**_

_**I love you Pop star and I hope to talk to you soon.**_

_**Mitchie**_

_**PS: tell Nate I'm working on it and to calm down before he has a stroke. :P Love you Nate!**_

Shane sighed as he read the email. He knew she wasn't in the best of places right now and that made him worried. He was so into his thoughts he didn't realize that Nate and Jason were now reading over his shoulders. "Should we be worried?" Jason asked causing Shane to jump.

"Guys seriously, I would've let you read it once I was done," Shane said seeing how close to him they were. "Personal space guys, I need some," he said and Nate laughed.

"You should know by now that there's no such thing with Jason around," he commented and Shane chuckled.

"You are correct little brother, once again," Shane said before turning back to the computer. "And to answer your question Jase I don't know. I hope not though," he said before clicking on the attachment and smiled when he heard Mitchie's guitar. His smile vanished as he heard her start to sing.

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I can get to you  
Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe_

_Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...  
_

At this point all the boys were glancing at each other warily. Mitchie did not sound well in this song. Her voice was beautiful as always but there was something in her voice that had all of them worried. Maybe it was the lyrics, maybe it was the edge in her voice but whatever it was they were all about to run from this studio and get to her as fast as possible but they forced themselves to listen to the rest of the song.

_Alone inside, _

_I can only hear your voice_

_Ringing through the noise_

_Can't fight my mind, _

_keeps on coming back to you  
Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah_

_Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine..._

_Just stop wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've gotta find a way_

_Mine...  
Until you're  
Mine..._

_Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine..._

_My state of mind, has finally got the best of me,  
I need you next to me..._

The song finished and Shane looked each of his brothers in the eyes before setting his computer on the table next to him, grabbing his jacket and his cell phone from where they were ordered to put them as soon as they walked into the recording studio. The other two grabbed their things and the three ran from the room. They almost ran into their manager walking in with their mother. "Guys where are you going?" Chris asked and Nate turned to answer as the other two continued down the hallway.

"Mitchie needs us; listen to the song on the computer if you don't understand. Her address is on Shane's computer! Bye," he said then chased after his brothers.

"What are they talking about?" Chris asked Denise who shrugged.

"Let's take a look at Shane's computer and find out," she said and the two went into the studio.

* * *

Shane's leg bounced as they waited for the plane to land. "Dude seriously calm down," Nate said and Shane shot him a glare before softening slightly.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Mitch," he replied and both his brothers shot him a look.

"And you think we're not. Mitchie is like my little sister. She's one of the few people outside our family that doesn't care that I can be kind of an airhead. She just loves me for who I am. I don't want anything to happen to her either," Jason reminded him and Nate nodded.

"We love Mitchie too. Obviously not in the same way you do cause that'd be a little weird but we do love her," Nate said and Shane smiled.

"I know. I just hope we figured this out soon enough. I really don't want to have her go back to what she was last summer," Shane stated and all three boys shuddered. That had honestly scared all three of them. The plane finally landed and the three ran out of the plane and headed out of the airport, thankfully not getting any attention probably because all three were in basketball shorts and sweatshirts and Shane and Jason's hair was curly (A sight not seen very often). The three caught a cab and gave them Mitchie's address and settled in for the short ride. When they got to Mitchie's Nate paid the driver and the three made their way up to the door. Jason rang the doorbell and the door opened to reveal a shocked Connie.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" she asked and they all smiled sadly.

"We got an email from Mitchie that had us concerned," Nate said and she nodded.

"I know what you mean I've been worried about her too. She's been really quiet lately. She spends all her time in her room studying or playing guitar. She says nothing's wrong but I know better," Connie said as she let them inside.

"Shane why don't you go up and talk to her. We'll wait down her and talk to Connie," Jason offered and the other two boys shot him a shocked look. "Why does everyone look at me like that when I offer up good suggestions?"

"Cause they're amazed by your brilliance Jason," Connie said with a smile and Jason grinned. "Now go Shane," Connie ordered then as he went up the stairs turned to the other two. "Hungry?"

* * *

Shane walked up the stairs and silently walked up to Mitchie's door which was half open. Shane looked in to see Mitchie playing her guitar. He opened his mouth to speak when Mitchie started to sing.

_I feel like I'm, a million miles away  
From myself, more and more these days  
I've been down, so many open roads  
But they never lead me home_

_And now I just don't know  
Who I really am, how it's gonna be  
Is there something that I can't see?  
I wanna understand_

_Maybe I will never be, who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today, ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be, every part of me?_

_So I'll try, try to slow things down, by myself  
Get my feet back on the ground  
It'll take time, but I know I'll be alright  
'Cause nothing much has changed, on the inside_

_It's hard to figure out, how it's gonna be  
'Cause I don't really know now  
I wanna understand_

_Maybe I will never be, who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today, ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be, every part of me? Yeah_

_I don't wanna wait too long  
To find out where I'm meant to belong  
I've always wanted to be where I am today  
But I never thought I'd feel this way_

_Maybe I will never be, who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today, ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be, every part of me?_

_Every part of me_

Shane could hear the desperation in her voice and it made his heart break because he didn't know how to help her. "Mitch?" he said quietly when she was done playing and she stiffened and looked up.

"Shane?" she uttered in disbelief and he walked over to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"The song and email had us worried so we came to see you," Shane replied and Mitchie frowned in confusion.

"We?"

"Jase and Nate are downstairs with your mom. They told me to come and talk to you first," Shane explained and Mitchie nodded and then hugged him.

"I love you Shane," she said quietly and Shane kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Mitch," he replied. "Are you ok?" he asked after a short pause. Mitchie shrugged.

"I don't know anymore. I don't even feel like I know myself anymore," Mitchie replied. Shane sighed and pulled her a little closer.

"You're Mitchie, you write amazing songs, you care about everyone, you're funny, and most importantly you see everyone as people not as labels. You're the girl I love and no matter who you decide to become I will always be there for you," Shane promised and Mitchie felt tears well up.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked and Shane smiled.

"I ask myself that about you every day."

"You do?" Mitchie asked looking up at him.

"Yes I can't help but wonder how I got someone so amazing in my life," Shane said brushing a strand of hair off her face. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Mitchie wound her arms around his neck. Both felt passion and desperation as if it would be the last time they'd ever kiss. Shane had one hand in her hair, the other wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. His hand had just snaked under her shirt when the door opened.

"Whoa, OK did not need to see that," Nate said turning around. Jason who had been in front of him had his eyes scrunched closed.

"NATE! I can't get rid of it, that picture won't go way!" He cried and the couple sprang apart.

"I thought the two of you were going to wait downstairs," Shane commented as Mitchie tried to smooth her hair down.

"Well you'd been up here for so long we thought you'd died," Nate replied with a smirk. "And it's good thing we came up here I'm too young to be an uncle."

"Shut up Nathaniel," Shane snapped and Mitchie put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"That will not be happening anytime soon N. I made a promise to my mother that I'd wait till I was at least 18 before I did any of that kind of stuff and I intend to keep it," Mitchie replied.

"Why 18?" Jason asked as he'd recovered from what he'd seen.

"Because then she'll at least hopefully be out of high school," Connie answered as she came into the room. "Dinner's ready, you hungry Mija? I made enough for all of you since I know you didn't eat with us tonight." Mitchie nodded, ignoring the looks the boys were giving her. The five of them went downstairs and were just sitting down when Mitchie's phone rang.

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life _

_See that girl _

_Watch that scene_

_Digging the dancing queen_

"Hey Cait," Mitchie answered and Nate's face lit up. "Sorry I was working on a new song. Yes I'll send it to you later. Yes I'm ok. No I'm not lying to you," Mitchie said and then rolled her eyes causing the boys to chuckle. "Yes actually I do have people over. Oh you know Jason, Shane and Nate," Mitchie replied with a smirk then pulled the phone away from her ear as Caitlyn screeched. "Damn Cait I didn't know you could even do that," Mitchie joked. "Sure sure, steal him away from me already." Mitchie just laughed and then handed Nate the phone. "Good luck," she told him and he paled slightly causing her to laugh again. A few minutes later, Connie sat the food on the table and they all dug in even though Mitchie's phone never got turned off just got put on speaker phone. Connie watched with a smile as the quiet girl her daughter had been for the last couple weeks disappeared. She was laughing and joking around. In that moment, Connie promised herself she would do whatever it took to keep her daughter like this. "Oh please Cait, you were waaay whinier than me," Mitchie commented as they finished eating.

"I was not," Caitlyn argued.

"I've never missed a boy like this before," Mitchie mocked and Caitlyn screeched.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"

"Oops," Mitchie replied innocently.

"Oh I am going to get you Mitchie Torres," Caitlyn vowed and Mitchie chuckled.

"Bring it Caitlyn Gellar," Mitchie replied with a smirk.

"Ok you two enough of that," Nate said and Mitchie glared at him and as if on command both girls said,

"Yes Dad." Nate grimaced.

"Caitlyn ever call me dad again and I'm never going to be able to kiss you again," He commented and the other four laughed. Caitlyn went to comment but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Hey Cait, someone's at the door can we call you back?" Mitchie asked standing up.

"Sure, later," She said hanging up. Mitchie went to the door and opened it to find Connect 3's manager and a woman who looked a lot like the boys. _Their mother,_ Mitchie guessed.

"Hey Chris, come to collect the boys and drag them back to the recording studio already?" Mitchie asked bitterly and Chris flinched.

"Actually no, can we come in?" he asked and Mitchie pondered that for a second.

"I guess," she replied stepping back and letting them in. "Boys your warden is here!" she called and walked back into the kitchen. She sat on Shane's lap showing that she wasn't going anywhere and Chris better get used to it.

"Hey mom, Chris," the boys said and Connie stepped up to introduce herself.

"I'm Connie, Mitchie's mother," she said and the other two adults shook her hand.

"I'm Denise, the boys' mother and this is Chris their manager," Denise said.

"It's nice to meet you, finally. You have three wonderful boys, Denise," Connie commented and the boys blushed and Mitchie groaned.

"Mom really?" she said and Connie mock glared at her.

"Thank you, all I've heard is good things about your daughter and your family. Shane cannot shut up about her," Denise commented and now Mitchie was blushing and Shane was groaning.

"Mom you weren't supposed to tell anyone that," Shane reminded her and she shrugged.

"So how long till we're forced back into the studio?" Nate asked cutting into the conversation before it got ugly.

"A week," Chris replied and all the teens in the room stilled.

"Did you just say a week?" Shane asked thinking he'd heard wrong.

"Yes, you three have impressed not just me these last couple weeks but the label as well and they think you've earned the rest," Chris explained.

"Impressed? How did we impress you?" Shane said not understanding. All he'd done during the time without Mitchie was complain about how he would have rather been anywhere but in the studio.

"Both the label and I expected you to throw a fit and run off much sooner," Chris answered and Shane's mouth dropped open.

"You mean I could've done this weeks ago?!?" he exclaimed and the adults smirked.

"No," was the answer but it didn't come from who everyone thought it would.

"Mitch, we could've avoided all of this," Shane argued and the two were completely oblivious to the fact that every eye was on them.

"Shane," Mitchie sighed. "You can't just throw fits and run off whenever you want, no matter how ridiculous your label is being," she said not bothering to hide her view of what had happened these past few weeks. "That is way too much like the old Shane Gray for my taste," she ended and he sighed and rested his forehead on hers.

"You're right once again. It doesn't mean I have to like it," he said before giving her a quick peck. "And Chris I did not throw a fit and run off. I got a distressing email from my girlfriend and went to make sure she was ok. There is a difference between those two things," he added to his manager.

"We understand that Shane, which is why we argued for the break before grabbing your suitcases and heading here. I knew you would not want to leave Mitchie and frankly I've been looking for a reason to get you three out of LA for the last two weeks anyways. You three work way too hard for 17, 19 and 20 year olds," Denise stated and Connie nodded her agreement to that statement.

"You mean?" Mitchie trailed off wanting to say know but not wanting to say it in case she was wrong.

"VACATION IN MINNESOTA!!!" Jason yelled and everyone laughed.

"A week with you," Shane whispered into her hair and Mitchie grinned.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

**And that's a wrap… the songs in this chapter are "It's Not Supposed to go Like That" by Rascal Flatts, "Until You're Mine" By Demi, "Every Part of Me" By Hannah Montana and "Dancing Queen" By ABBA made an appearance as well…**

**I hope you all liked it and PLEASE review… the ones from the last chapter actually made me write this one **** (Thanks: Brunettegirl5502 (thanks for the old style Batman comment sis),** **Music4Live-JB (He freaks me out too and I'm writing him lol), TheSunday (They were stupid), Happydancer94 (Thank you that means a lot)) That was only four reviews and I got a ton of alerts so I'm confused… you like my story but you don't want to review and tell me... REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	6. The Boys Are Back

**Chapter 5 – The Boys Are Back**

**And we're back… **** Things have been crazy around here. I was working 6 days a week at my job and honestly I had no desire to write for most of the long break between chapters. Then when I started writing this chapter something happened and I lost the whole chapter which in turn pissed me off and I gave up for a while. Then at the beginning of July my boyfriend of three years ended our relationship so I had to move out of my apartment with him and find somewhere to live next semester so it's been pretty crazy in my RL. I know that you guys want me to update and I understand but Real life comes first and it always will. **

**A/N#2: If you wanna see The Gray/Cesario home the link is on my profile page **

**

* * *

**

Shortly after the announcement of the vacation Denise announced that they should head to the family house in Eden Prairie. "Mom is it ok if Mitchie comes with?" Nate was surprisingly the one that asked that.

"I'm ok with it if you are Connie," Denise said and Connie nodded. Mitchie squealed in delight, jumped off Shane's lap and hugged her mother.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," she said excitedly.

"You're welcome Mija, now go pack a bag," Connie replied and Mitchie ran out of the room and up the stairs only tripping once in her haste to get upstairs. She quickly packed a bag for that night and the next day, knowing she would be home Sunday night because she had school the next morning.

"Ready to go Mitch?" Shane asked as she got back downstairs. She had her bag and her guitar.

"Yep!" Mitchie replied and Shane grinned.

"Someone's excited," he teased and she smiled back at him.

"You bet I am! I get to see your house," she said and he shook his head.

"It's just a house," he said and she shrugged.

"Don't care, I still want to see it," she replied as Nate stepped into the hallway.

"You guys ready yet? Mom wants to leave," he said and the two nodded and followed him out of the house where everyone was waiting.

"Be good Mitchie," Connie said giving her a hug.

"Mom, I'm 17 not 7," Mitchie whined and Connie chuckled.

"I'm your mother and I will remind you of this until you're an adult and even then I will probably still do it," Connie told her and Mitchie groaned.

"Thanks Mom," She muttered. "Tell dad I love him and I'll see him tomorrow."

"Will do mija," Connie replied. Mitchie walked over to the others and they got in the limo.

"Do you guys always travel in a limo?" Mitchie asked and Shane shrugged.

"I wouldn't say always but we do a lot of the time. It's easier this way," He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"And you three wonder why you always get noticed. That would be why," Mitchie replied and Denise laughed. All three boys glared at her.

"Thanks for the insight Mitch," Shane grumbled and Mitchie smiled.

"Anytime Pop star," she replied. "So you guys spent a lot of time at the EP house?" She was curious about this place. Whenever the boys talked about it they had a smile on their faces.

"Yeah, this is my favorite place," Jason said and the others nodded. "Even though we grew up in New Jersey, Minnesota always held a special place in our hearts."

"May I ask why?" Mitchie asked timidly and Jason smiled widely at her.

"Well this is the place that my little brother was born. Well at the hospital but still we were here for Christmas and mom went into labor. I was excited to have another little brother," Jason paused casting a glance at Nate and Nate smiled in return. "This is where we all learned to play guitar. Almost all of my fond memories are here," Jason rambled and Mitchie smiled.

"This is also where Dad is buried," Shane said softly and Mitchie squeezed the hand she was holding. "Even though dad was a born and bred New Jersey man, he loved Minnesota. Probably cause this where he met mom," Shane explained and Mitchie gave him a reassuring smile. "I love Minnesota because this is where I found myself again. All three times," Shane finished and Mitchie frowned.

"Three?" She knew about two but what was the other one?

"Yeah, the first time I went to Camp Rock and reconnected to music and started playing the guitar again, when I was sent back there for bad behavior and this last summer," Shane explained and Mitchie's frown deepened.

"I don't get it, how is this last summer fit into finding yourself again?"

"I found you again. And I, for the first time since it happened, talked about my dad's death. I never thought I needed anyone to complete me but then you dropped into my world and changed it and when you left I didn't know how to function. I know it sounds crazy," Mitchie cut Shane off.

"Shane I get it, remember who went all emo cause you never called me and again when you were too busy to talk?" Mitchie told him with tears in her eyes. She was happy that he felt the same way she did.

"Ok lovebirds, please stop it before you make me sick with all the gooey sweetness you two are spouting," Nate said and the two glared at him.

"You're just jealous cause Cait is in Cali and you'd love for her to be here," Mitchie said as they felt the car slow and pull into the drive.

"Well of course I would love Caitlyn to be here, but even if she was I would still be complaining about you two being sickingly sweet," Nate replied as they exited the limo and Mitchie was blown away by the house in front of her. It was a beautiful two story house with a four car garage and a porch with a bench on it.

"Wow!" Mitchie said in awe and the others chuckled.

"It's really something isn't it?" Shane said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Ok seriously I thought you guys weren't uber rich before you became superstars," Mitchie commented and they all chuckled.

"No M, this is the family house meaning Brown lives here too when he's not at camp rock. Mom and Dad had jobs with fairly decent salaries but Brown was mostly the reason it was built. He doesn't just brag about all those people he knows for nothing, he's actually a great bassist. And Camp Rock has been making him quite a bit of money for quite a few years," Nate explained and Mitchie nodded.

"Plus we made lots of updates after our first album. We wanted this to become our haven for when the spotlight got to be too much," Shane added. "Lot of good it did," he muttered and Mitchie smiled at him.

"It did more than you think Shane," She told him softly and he gave her a confused look. "Well if Brown hadn't chosen this place as where he wanted Camp Rock and his home to be we would never had met," she explained and realization graced his face. He opened his mouth to respond when a new voice was heard.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Gray family," a gravely voice said and an older man stepped out from the tree line. "Though I shouldn't be surprised who rides in a limo all the time?" he joked and Mitchie laughed and the Gray brothers glared at her.

"Hello Richard, how have you been?" Denise asked and Richard grinned.

"I guess I can't complain. Finally got to retire last year and Gracey found out she's having another baby," he told her and she grinned.

"Boy or Girl?"

"A little girl, she's ecstatic after three boys she finally gets her girl," he said with a proud smile. "How have you all been?"

"Pretty good, really busy though. The boys are recording their next album and there'll be a tour this winter," Denise replied and he grinned again.

"I always knew you boys would hit it big some day," he stated and the boys flushed. "Gracey is always boasting to her friends that she knew you before you were big," he commented with an eye roll. Mitchie couldn't help but giggle at that and brought Richard's attention to her. "And who might this lovely lady be?" Shane grinned and tightened his hold on her a little bringing her closer to him.

"This is my girlfriend Mitchie Torres. She lives in the area and is the reason we're back in town for a while. Mitch this is Richard Montgomery. He lives next door," Shane said and Mitchie smiled at Richard.

"Nice to meet you sir," she said respectfully.

"You too little lady. Mind if I ask where you're from around here?" Richard asked.

"Rosemount," she answered and he nodded.

"Richard?" a voice called and Richard turned back to where he'd come out of the trees. "What are you doing over here?"

"Britt! The boys are back in town!" Richard called back and Mitchie's eyes widened and her eyes flew to Nate's. He looked about the same as she did eyes wide and a grin on his face.

"Oh really?" came the response and a woman with graying hair came out. She smiled at the Gray family. "It is good to see you. It's been far too long. If I had known you were coming I would've baked you some of my famous brownies." All three boys groaned at the mention that there were no brownies and Mitchie giggled again. This was very entertaining, she decided. "I'll have to bring them over tomorrow afternoon then. How long are you in town?"

"Just a week," Denise replied. "The boys needed a break from recording." Britt nodded.

"Well, we'll let you get settled and I'll stop by tomorrow," Britt said before dragging Richard back towards their house. Mitchie chuckled.

"They sure are one interesting couple," she said and Shane grinned.

"You don't know the half of it," he told her. Mitchie stole a glance at Nate who still had a grin on his face.

"I feel a song coming on from what Britt said," Mitchie told Nate.

"So it wasn't just me then?" the others laughed at that.

"Why don't we bring our stuff inside and I'll show Mitch around before we write that song," Shane offered up and the others nodded. "Come on Mitch, you were the one who was so excited to see my house." Shane led her inside and Mitchie was once again blown away by the house. It was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. To her right was a formal dining and to the left was a formal living room. Shane led her up the staircase and then to the left. There were three rooms down here. She saw Nate duck into the one to the left and Jason to the right and Shane's was right in the middle. Shane's room was painted hunter green and had a queen size bed. His bed was situated under a wall of photos. A closer inspection revealed that they were of his family. There was one of a younger Shane and a man that looked a lot like him. Mitchie realized that must be his father. "That was the last picture taken of me and my dad," Shane said softly and Mitchie nodded.

"You look a lot like him," she commented.

"Mom always said I was the most like my father both in looks and personality," Shane told her and she smiled softly. Her gaze traced over the other pictures on the wall. There was a few of the boys together and one of them with their mom but the one that caught her gaze the most was one of a scene she'd seen before.

"Is that you and me by the lake?" she asked and Shane grinned.

"Caitlyn took it the last day of camp your first year. She emailed it to me and I knew it had to go on that wall. I put it up right after camp that first year. After I couldn't get a hold of you Nate foolishly asked me why I wouldn't take it down and I snapped on him," he grimaced as Mitchie threw him a dark look. "I told him that I wouldn't ever take that picture down. It reminded me of what was possible and all that I stood to lose if I became a jerk again," Shane finished and Mitchie smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You'd best not become a jerk again. I kinda like you this way," she teased softly and he smiled and pulled her over to the bed and the two sat down on the hunter green comforter. It was quiet for a few minutes before Shane broke the silence.

"Mitch, why didn't you tell us what was going on?" he asked and Mitchie shrugged.

"What were you supposed to do? I didn't want to make you feel guilty for something you had no control over," Mitchie replied and Shane sighed.

"I can't make things better if you don't tell me what's going on," he said softly and Mitchie places her hand on his cheek.

"You don't always have to fix things for me, Shane," she said before moving her hand into his hair. "I appreciate everything you do but some things I need to do on my own. This was one of those things. Yes, it was hard but I was doing ok for the most part," she said and he shook his head slightly.

"You say that now but your songs suggest otherwise," Shane argued and ran his hand through her hair mimicking her movements on his hair. "It's one thing to do things on your own but it's another to bottle them up. I promised you I wouldn't let you close yourself off from me and I intend to keep that promise," Shane said before kissing her. "I love you so much," he whispered against her lips. "And I will always be here to support you." Mitchie kissed him deeply. She couldn't believe the amount of love she felt for this man and she knew Shane felt the same way about her.

"And I'll always be here to welcome you home and give you something to keep you grounded," she whispered in return. The two basked in each others company, sharing kisses every now and then neither moving from the embrace. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"You guys aren't eating each others faces off right?" Nate asked through the door and Mitchie glared at the door.

"You're just jealous that you can't do that with Caitlyn right now," Shane shot back and Nate opened the door.

"Why must you always interrupt our private time?" Mitchie asked and Nate grinned.

"Isn't that what brother's are supposed to do?" he asked and Mitchie groaned.

"I knew there was a reason I liked being an only child," she said and Nate pouted.

"You don't want me as a brother?" he asked and she laughed.

"Of course not Nate, especially if you're always going to be interrupting my time with Shane," she replied with a grin and his frown deepened.

"You're so mean to me," he grumbled.

"Isn't that what sisters are for?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh so _now_ I'm you're sibling?" Nate asked and Mitchie shrugged as Shane who'd been holding his laughter back started laughing at the two. The other two just gave Shane bewildered looks and shrugged. "So, we gonna write that song now?" he asked after Shane calmed down and the others nodded and left the room with Mitchie grabbing her song book and guitar on the way out. The two brothers led Mitchie back to the stair case Shane mentioning that the sitting room and his mothers room here to the right of the staircase. They got to the main floor and then down one more floor to where the music room, game room and movie room were. Jason was already in the music room strumming on his guitar.

"Shall we get started?" Shane said and the others grinned and jumped into the writing process.

* * *

An hour later and they had the song almost done. "I think this might just be a hit," Nate said and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Of course it will be, all of your songs are," she pointed out and the boys just shook their heads.

"Now how do we decide who's going to sing what?" Jason asked and Mitchie stared at the music for a moment before smiling.

"I got it; now just sing when I point to you. Shane you're first," she said and nodded to Jason to start playing.

_Shane _**Nate **_**Both**_

_Take it back to the place where you know it all began_

**We could be anything we wanna be**

_You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again_

**Together making history**

_**It's time to show how **__to be a superhero_

_**Just like a showdown, **_**Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro**

_**We're the best, no doubt, **__doing it like we used to do _

_**This is our time **_**and I'm telling you all**

_**The boys are back, the boys are back**_

_**The boys are back, gonna do it again**_

_**Gonna wake up the neighborhood**_

_**The boys are back, the boys are back**_

_**Climbing up the walls anytime we want**_

_**The word is out, the boys are back**_

_**The boys are back, back to save the day**_

_**The boys are back, oh yeah.**_

_Keep coming with the right, win the fight every single time_

**Undefeated here in our house, yeah**

_We can rock, we can shock anytime we like_

**And Tonight we're going all out**

_**It's time to show how **__to be a superhero_

_**Just like a showdown, **_**put the pedal to the metal**

_**We're the best, no doubt, **__doing it like we used to do _

_**This is our time **_**and I'm telling you all**

_**The boys are back, the boys are back**_

_**The boys are back, gonna do it again**_

_**Gonna wake up the neighborhood**_

_**The boys are back, the boys are back**_

_**Climbing up the walls anytime we want**_

_**The word is out, the boys are back**_

_Here to change the world_

**To solve the mystery, fight the battle, **_**Save the girl**_

_**No one can stop us now**_

_**We're the ones that make the rules, oh!**_

_**The boys are back**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**The boys are back, the boys are back**_

_**The boys are back, gonna do it again**_

_**Gonna wake up the neighborhood**_

_**The boys are back, the boys are back**_

_**Climbing up the walls anytime we want**_

_No need to worry Cause_

_**The boys are back, the boys are back**_

_**The boys are back, gonna do it again**_

**And we make it look good**

_**The boys are back, the boys are back**_

_**Tearing down the walls anytime we want**_

_**I'm sure you know by now**_

_**The boys are back**_

At the beginning Mitchie was pointing out who sang what but by the time she got to the chorus the boys had seen what she was doing and sang through the rest of the song. "AWESOME!" Jason cheered as they finished. "This one definitely has to go on the record!"

"Agreed Jase," Shane said and Nate nodded.

"I think this should be the title track," Nate added and Mitchie nodded.

"It would make for a cool title," Mitchie told them and they smiled.

"You know if nothing else this trip has cured our writers block," Nate comment and Mitchie frowned.

"Writer's block?" she said confused. She didn't know they'd been having issues writing songs. Hadn't they just written the song they sent her?

"Yeah, since they've been pushing us so hard we hadn't been able to write. Everything we recorded has been what we'd already written before the 'lockdown'," Nate explained putting air quotes around lockdown. Mitchie shook her head.

"Maybe this will teach them that they can't push that hard if they want you to be productive and cooperative," she said softly and Shane pulled her to him.

"Here's to hoping cause I don't want to go through that again," he whispered to her and Mitchie vowed to never scare him like that again. She loved him too much to put him through that again. As if he could hear her thoughts Shane kissed the top of her head and whispered into her hair, "I love you."

**A/N: And another chapter finished. Not my best work but I really wanted to get something done for you guys so my inbox will stop being flooded with angry reviewers telling me to hurry up :P Review Please!**


	7. If Today Was Your Last Day

**Chapter 6 – If Today Was Your Last Day**

**A/N: And another chapter's here

* * *

**

"So M, you wouldn't happen to have our song done would you?" Nate asked as they lounged around the music room. They'd finished _The Boys Are Back_ about an hour ago and had decided to chill out. Jason was still strumming his guitar across the room, Nate was sitting with his song book (Which was almost full of songs) writing occasionally and Shane was sitting with his back against the couch in the room with Mitchie in his arms.

"Nate, stop being so impatient," Shane said and Nate rolled his eyes.

"I'm not I'm just asking if she's done any work on it," Nate argued and Mitchie shared a glance with Jason before speaking up.

"Actually I finished it yesterday but I wanted to perfect it before showing it to you guys," Mitchie said and Nate perked up.

"It's done?" he confirmed and Mitchie shook her head.

"No, the words and the melody are done but nothing else," she said and he grinned.

"Can I help M? Please?" he asked like a little kid begging for sweets and Mitchie giggled and looked up at Shane.

"Think I should let him help?" She asked him and Shane chuckled.

"I think you should let him suffer, he needs to learn patience," Shane said but Mitchie could see that he wanted to hear the song as well. He was a little better at holding himself back when it came to music compared to Nate, though.

"Aw. Come on, why should the rest of us suffer because Nate's stupid?" Jason whined and Mitchie giggled.

"Alright Jase, I'll play the song," she said and Nate and Jason cheered. Mitchie grabbed her guitar and her song book and flipped through it before finding the song she was looking for. "It's called _If Today Was Your Last Day._"

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?  
What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

_Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you're never living twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

_If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

Mitchie finished playing and silence filled the room for a few seconds. "That bad guys?" she asked nervously.

"Wow," Shane was the first to break out of his trance.

"That was awesome M," Nate said with a smile and Mitchie smiled back.

"NUMBER ONE HIT!" Jason yelled and everyone jumped not expecting him to yell.

"Inside voice Jason Kevin!" Denise called down the stairs and Jason flushed at the use of his middle name.

"Jason Kevin?" Mitchie echoed and Jason nodded.

"Our dad's name was Kevin," he told her and she nodded in understanding.

"That's cool; I'm named after my dad's aunt Demetria. My dad originally wanted that to be my name but my mom won that fight and named me Michelle," Mitchie explained giving Jason a smile. "Obviously that didn't stick either," she added with a chuckle before yawning.

"Someone's tired," Shane teased and she glared up at him.

"I've had a rough day," she argued and Shane nodded.

"Tough couple weeks actually," he amended and she looked away.

"Yeah."

"So bed time?" Jason asked wanting to dispel the tension that was felt in the room.

"Yeah Jase," Nate said and everyone stood gathering their things. "We'll work on your song tomorrow M," Nate told her and she grinned.

"Sounds great N." They went to leave the room when Nate grabbed Mitchie's arm.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked and she nodded and glanced at Shane who nodded and left the room. "Ok seriously it's freaky that you two can do that," he told her and Mitchie giggled.

"Ok I know you didn't stop me to talk about Shane and mine's freaky skills, what's up Nate?" she asked and he averted his eyes.

"So since we're going to be here for the week I was wondering if you minded if I tag along with you to school. I never got to go to a real high school," he told her and she grinned.

"Spending 7 hours a day with my best friend? Sounds cool to me," she told him and he sighed in relief. "Did you really think I was going to say no?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I didn't know if you would want everyone to know that you know Connect 3 until you absolutely had to tell everyone," he explained and she shook her head.

"So what if they know that I'm friends with you. If they didn't want to be friends with me before I don't want them to be my friend now," Mitchie told him and he smiled at her.

"Good. Don't let people use you because of us," he said and she nodded before yawning again.

"I'll call my mom in the morning and tell her to get it all set up and we'll talk to your mom as well but for now I'm going to bed where I'm going to cuddle with my hot boyfriend that I have missed for the last month," Mitchie stated starting out of the room and Nate groaned.

"Really M? I didn't need to hear that," he complained and she laughed.

"Better get used to it N cause I'm not gonna stop talking about him like that," she told him as they made their way to the second floor.

"Please shoot me now," he grumbled causing her to laugh again.

"Goodnight N," she sang going into Shane's room.

"Night M." she heard as she shut the door. Shane was already ready for bed and pulling the covers back on the bed.

"So Nate's finally going to get to go to high school?" Shane asked and Mitchie looked at him in shock.

"How'd you know he was gonna ask me that?" she asked and he smiled sadly.

"Unlike me and Jase, Nate never got to be a normal teenager because he was only 13 when we got signed. I knew that it always bugged him a little bit," Shane told her as he climbed into the bed. "Now go get changed so we can get some cuddle time before we both pass out." Mitchie quickly changed in the bathroom and then ran and jumped into bed with Shane. Shane pulled the covers over them and Mitchie cuddled into his side.

"God, I missed this," She whispered and he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too Mitch, me too."

* * *

THE next morning Mitchie awoke to the sun shining through the window. She smiled and cuddled into her pillow which happened to be a certain pop star. She didn't want this moment to end because eventually she knew she'd have to share him and she didn't want to just yet. She heard Shane groan quietly and knew he was waking up. She closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep. She felt Shane shift under her and then felt his hand run through her hair. He kissed the top of her head. "I know you're awake Mitch," he told her softly and she groaned opening her eyes.

"You couldn't have let me pretend for like two more seconds?" She asked pulling away to look up at his face.

"Nope, I'd rather spend time with you when you're not pretending to be asleep," he replied with a smile.

"You're lucky you're cute otherwise I'd smack you for ruining my comfy," she grumbled going to get out of bed when Shane pulled her back down.

"Now where do you think you're going?" he asked teasingly and she rolled her eyes.

"To go get breakfast since you won't let me fake sleep so we can cuddle some more," she explained and he chuckled.

"You don't have to fake sleep for us to cuddle you know that right?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I figured since you wanted me awake that meant you wanted to go eat breakfast before you pawn me off on Nate," Mitchie grumbled and he frowned.

"Pawn you off on Nate? Why in the world would I do something like that?" he asked and she shrugged. "Don't do that Mitch, what's going on in your head?"

"I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. You're here but I have a feeling that something's going to keep you busy while you are here and I'm feeling a little greedy about your time. I'm sorry if I'm being too bitter," she rambled and he shut her up by kissing her. Shane pulled Mitchie so she was on top of him and deepened the kiss. Shane wrapped one arm around her waist while the other combed through her hair. Mitchie's hands were on either side of Shane's head to support some of her weight. Shane's tongue darted out asking for permission and Mitchie opened her mouth allowing their tongues to duel for dominance. Shane moaned softly and flipped the two of them over so she was under him. Mitchie's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him even closer to her. Mitchie was about to try and take Shane's shirt off when he broke away and flung himself to the other side of the bed. "Shane?" Mitchie asked feeling a little hurt. She didn't really have any experience with guys but she didn't think that they were supposed to do that. Shane's head jerked up in her direction. He heard the hurt tone in her voice and sighed.

"Don't even go thinking that Mitch, I liked that a little too much," he told her honestly. Mitchie couldn't help the blush that crossed her face. Shane groaned again seeing this. "You're killing me here Mitch."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I know that you have you're beliefs and honestly I'm not ready for that just yet either," she told him and he smiled gently at her.

"This ring does mean something to me," he said gesturing to his left hand. "I told the world that I was waiting for the one I married. I don't want to scare you but I hope that's you," he told her and she grinned.

"Doesn't scare me, remember my emo girl moment? And that was just cause you were busy. I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon," she replied and moved over to kiss him softly. "I love you Shane Joseph Gray."

"I love you too Michelle Demetria Torres," he replied back just as softly. "Now what do you say we get some breakfast?"

"I think I worked up an appetite."

"MITCH!" Shane exclaimed and Mitchie broke into laughter with Shane following soon after.

* * *

During breakfast Nate and Mitchie talked to Denise about their plan and she agreed with a big smile. They then called her mom who agreed to call the principal first thing Monday morning. The only thing the guys had planned was on Monday morning. They were going on the morning show in the cities and performing a couple numbers. So Nate would come with Mitchie Tuesday through Friday, if the principal agreed that is. They then spent the rest of the morning working on Mitchie's song. By lunchtime they had a performance ready song. After lunch Chris wanted to talk to the boys so Mitchie went exploring the house and found a bay window with a window seat on the second floor. She was just sitting there thinking and looking out over the backyard when Jason came up the stairs. "Hey Mitch," he said and she jumped. "Sorry," he said sheepishly sitting down by her feet.

"It's ok Jase; you didn't do it on purpose. What's up?" she asked and Jason looked up.

"The ceiling? The sky?" he answered and Mitchie chuckled. "Why would you want to know that? Shouldn't you already know the sky is up?" he asked confused and she laughed a little harder.

"I meant what going on Jase," she explained and he blushed.

"Whoops," he said and she smiled at him.

"Where's the other two?" she asked and he frowned.

"Don't want to talk to me?" he asked and she shook her head vigorously and sat up to smack him on the arm. "Ow. Why'd you hit me?"

"Because you're being dumb. Of course I want to talk to you. I only asked because normally Shane would already be here if you guys weren't busy and Nate wouldn't be far behind," she said and he hung his head.

"Sorry," he said and she smiled.

"Apology accepted."

"And to answer your question, they're still talking to Chris about something. Shane told me to come hang out with you so you didn't have to be alone anymore," he told her and then frowned. "Those two are up to something and they don't want me to ruin the surprise cause I can't keep a secret."

"You keep secrets better than you think. We went all camp without knowing that you were dating Ella," she reminded him and he got a dreamy smile on his face. "How is Ella?"

"She's good, she's pretty busy with school and cheerleading but we still talk as often as possible," he told her and she nodded a little amused that Ella was a cheerleader but it wasn't really a surprise.

"Nice to hear, I'm glad that it's working out for the two of you," she commented and he grinned.

"Not as good as you and Shane," he replied and she looked away. "Mitchie?" he was confused. She shouldn't be looking this upset about Shane. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel like I'm putting too much pressure on him. I mean he flew across the country just cause I was feeling a little down and it'd only been a few weeks. What am I going to do when you guys go on tour?" she rambled tears flooding her eyes. "I don't want to hurt him anymore Jase," she cried tears starting to fall down her cheeks. It took Jason only a second to pull her into his arms.

"Shh, it's gonna be ok Mitchie," he said softly. He heard the creaking of the top stair and looked up to see Shane and Nate standing there with concerned looks on their faces. Shane took a step towards them and Jason shook his head a little. Nate put a hand on Shane's arm and guided him back down the stairs. Shane was not happy that he wasn't allowed to comfort Mitchie but he understood why. Mitchie obviously needed something that only Jason could give her as her "older brother". As they reached the bottom of the stairs he sat down on the last stair and Nate sat next to him. He put his head in his hands and Nate put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be ok," Nate told him and Shane sighed.

"I just wish I could stop hurting her," he admitted softly and Nate scoffed.

"Shane you're not hurting her."

"Yes I am, being away from her is hurting her. I just wish I could be around all the time but I can't and I don't know what to do," Shane said and Nate looked away for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head.

"What if she came on tour with us?" he asked and Shane's head shot up with a questioning look on his face. "Well she does graduate in December and the tour doesn't start until January. What if she came along as a special guest?" Shane grinned.

"You're a genius my little brother!" Shane exclaimed before getting up. "Come on; let's talk to mom and Chris about this!" The two ran off to find their manager and mother.

* * *

UPSTAIRS, Mitchie was still in Jason's arms but was slightly calmer. "I promise you little sister, it's going to be ok," Jason told her and Mitchie stilled for a moment.

"Little sister?" she choked out tears flooding her eyes for a different reason. "You think of me as your little sister?"

"Of course I do, Nate's not the only one that loves you like a sister!" Jason exclaimed pulling Mitchie away from him to look her in the eyes. "You believe me right?" Mitchie nodded and smiled at him.

"I feel the same way about you Jase except you know like a brother instead of like a sister," Mitchie replied and Jason chuckled.

"I would hope so," he joked and she giggled. Jason wrapped her back into another hug. "You know we'll figure something out right? Some way to be together all of us," he told her and she shook her head.

"What can we do? I mean you guys are pop stars and I'm just me. I'm gonna be stuck here until I go to college and you guys will be doing what you do best," Mitchie started to ramble but Jason cut her off.

"You are more amazing than you give yourself credit for Mitchie. And I know that someday we're going to be touring together," he told her but thought in his head _hopefully sooner rather than later._ "Now come on, I'm sure Shane is freaking out." Mitchie's head popped up again.

"Why would Shane be freaking out," she paused as she realized what had happened. "He saw me crying didn't he?" Jason nodded and Mitchie had to bite back a scream of frustration. "Dammit. I didn't want him to see that. Now he's gonna be all worried again."

"Of course he is, he loves you. I've honestly never seen Shane this happy before," Jason said before pausing. "You know I never really thanked you," Jason said absently and Mitchie's brow furrowed.

"Thanked me for what?"

"For giving me back my brother. You know before we sent Shane to camp I was afraid we were going to lose him. Not just as a part of the band but as our brother," Jason said softly and Mitchie was still confused.

"What do you mean 'as our brother'?" she asked and he sighed.

"Shane was unhappy with everything: our music, our label, us, his life in general. There were plenty of times after he'd thrown a fit and ran off that I thought he was gonna be gone when we got home. If you hadn't been at camp," he shuddered at the thought. Mitchie stared at Jason in shock. Maybe he wasn't as airheaded as everyone thought he was (Not that she hadn't thought he was smarter than he let on before). And he was an amazing brother and she told him so. Jason blushed and looked away. "They're my little brothers; it's my job to take care of them. Even if I'm a little dumb sometimes, I know how to do that," he said passionately. Mitchie put her arms around Jason again.

"Greatest big brother ever," she told him and he smiled.

"She's right you know?" a voice said behind them and the two broke apart to see Shane and Nate standing in the same place they had been earlier. Shane nodded in agreement to Nate's statement. "I know we don't tell you nearly enough but you are an awesome older brother, even with your spacey moments," Nate told him and Jason smiled widely at his brothers. Nate's eyes widened. "No Jason," he started but Jason ignored him.

"GROUP HUG!" he yelled pulling Mitchie up and over to his brothers and hugging all of them. Nate whined but Mitchie and Shane could see the grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Song in this Chapter is "If Today Was Your Last Day" By Nickelback**

**A/N#2: This chapter really didn't turn out how I planned it to but my muse decided it wanted heart to hearts between my characters. Plus I feel like the bond between Mitchie and Jason needed to be expanded. Plus this does set up things that will happen in later chapters. **

**Next up Nate goes to School with Mitchie and we get to see a couple more new songs from the guys. Stay tuned to find out what they are **


	8. Don't Laugh

**Chapter 8 – Don't Laugh, We're Gonna Set This Party Off**

** Here We Go! Sorry it took so long it should've been done sooner than this. but what can ya do.  
**

Monday morning came too soon. Mitchie was back home and unhappy to be there. Shane was so close and yet so far away from her. They had spend quite a long time on the phone the night before only hanging up when Mitchie started to fall asleep. Mitchie climbed out of bed and began her daily rituals as she thought about the previous day.

After Jason's group hug Mitchie had a long talk with the boys about how she was feeling and they reiterated Jason speech about how it was going to be ok. Nate had an odd look in his eyes when he told her that he would take care of it and to give him some time. Mitchie had shrugged it off, business man Nate was something she couldn't understand but she'd let him do his thing. They'd hung out before going over to her place for dinner and then the boys had left. They had an interview this morning and Mitchie was hoping to catch part of it before school. Mitchie ran down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen where Connie was making breakfast.

"You're up early," her mother commented and Mitchie smiled.

"Boys are on TV," she said simply turning it to channel nine. She watched the weather before the anchor Alix Kendall came back on the screen.

"We have a special surprise for all those teens watching this morning before heading off to school. We have here in studio Connect 3!" she said and Mitchie squealed like any good fan girl which got a smirk from her mother. "Welcome to the show boys."

"Hey Alix, thanks for having us on," Nate said and Mitchie couldn't help but roll her eyes at his overly polite words. Business Nate was back again.

"So what brings you three to Minnesota?" Tom Butler, the other anchor asked.

"We're here for a little down time while we're recording our new album. We're seeing some friends and enjoying a short break before we're back to the studio," Shane said and Jason grinned.

"Like our friend Mitchie, Hi Mitchie!" Jason said and Mitchie giggled as Nate sighed. Alix and Tom both laughed.

"Yes, Hi M, hope you're having a wonderful day," Nate said dryly but Mitchie could see a smile threatening to break out.

"Hi Mitch, hope you enjoy our songs today," Shane said with a smile and Mitchie heard the unsaid 'I love you'.

"Speaking of songs, why don't you guys play one for us before we continue our conversation," Alix said and the boys nodded. They quickly got into position Nate and Jason with their guitars and Shane with his mic.

"This song is called _Set This Party Off," _Shane said before they began the music.

_Driving down the boulevard, solo  
She pulls up in her daddy's car, top down  
I said, You've got friends and I got mine  
And I got nothing on my mind  
Rockin' out to my favorite song  
That's all I really need  
But it'd be better if you rolled with me_

_We've got the words if you got the melody  
We've got the time if you've got the place to be  
And we're not gonna stop until we set it off  
We've got tonight to make every memory  
Ready or not, 'cause we're gonna make you see  
We're not gonna stop  
We're gonna set this party off  
(We're gonna set this party off)_

_She looked at me like I was so crazy  
I could tell she was in  
'Cause she didn't say no (Right Away)  
She told that she would think about it  
Girls like you that you gotta keep it guessing  
And then she blasted her favorite song  
But I still heard her scream  
Baby if you come with me_

_We've got the words if you've got the melody  
We've got the time if you've got the place to be  
And we're not gonna stop until we set it off  
We've got tonight to make every memory  
Ready or not, 'cause we're gonna make you see  
And we're not gonna stop  
Until we set this party off_

_All I need is my favorite song  
But it sounds better when you sing along  
Sing along_

_We've got the words if you've got the melody  
We've got the time if you've got the place to be  
And we're not gonna stop until we set it off  
We've got tonight to make every memory  
Ready or not, 'cause we're gonna make you see  
And we're not gonna stop  
We gonna set this party off_

_We've got the words if you've got the melody (whoa, whoa)  
We've got the time if you've got the place to be (We're gonna set this party off)  
We've got tonight to make every memory (whoa, whoa)  
No we're not gonna stop  
Until we set this party off  
Yeah_

The song ended and Mitchie grinned. That song was awesome as all Connect 3 songs were. The boys smiled at the camera before the show cut to commercial. Connie placed a plate on the table in front of Mitchie. "Eat," she told her and Mitchie looked down at the omelet and then back up to her mom. "You can eat and watch TV at the same time, if you're lucky I may even allow you to go in late today so you can watch the whole part that the boys are in," she said and Mitchie grinned. That was her mother's way of saying that she could go into school late. Mitchie ate until the show came back on.

"Welcome back and we're still here with Connect 3. So you boys will be heading on tour in January right?" The boys nodded. "What can a fan expect from this tour?"

"This tour is going to be even better than the last one. There's new music, some new stunts and a few surprises up our sleeves that you will have to go to the show to see," Shane said with a smirk. Mitchie wondered what the surprises were but then decided to ask the boys when she saw them that afternoon. The boys then played _If Today was Your Last Day, _which made Mitchie smile. Her song was being played on TV.

"Wonderful song boys," Alix said and they all grinned. "You wrote it?"

"No actually our friend wrote it for us. She's an amazing songwriter and we feel honored to sing one of her songs," Nate said and Mitchie's smile widened. It really meant a lot for Nate to say that because he was the main song writer for the boys normally and he was really talented at it as well.

"With a song like that I don't doubt that she's a talented writer," Tom said and Mitchie giggled in excitement. People liked her songs. Granted they didn't know she wrote it but they still liked them. "Now you have one more song for us after the commercial break right?"

"Yep, we're going to play a song that I wrote last spring before we went to Camp Rock this summer, called _Whatever It Takes,_" Shane said smiling at the camera and Mitchie knew it was directed at her. She'd told him the night before that she loved that song a lot and that he should put it on the record. He'd been debating it for a while and Mitchie's approval had obviously pushed him to the decision of putting it on the record. The commercials came on and Mitchie finished up her breakfast and put the plate in the sink before they came back from commercial.

"Welcome back we have one more song from Connect 3 this morning. Thank you so much for coming by the studio and you're welcome back any time boys," Alix said and the boys grinned and nodded.

"It's been awesome to be here this morning," Jason said and the other two nodded.

"Alright, here is Connect 3 with _Whatever It Takes,_" Tom said and the boys started to play. Nate was on drums while Jason and Shane had guitars. As Shane began to sing tears formed in Mitchie's eyes much like the first time she heard him play this song. This song meant so much to the both of them.

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

Nate and Jason sang harmonies at the chorus and Mitchie loved the depth that added to the song.

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts  
that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not  
it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you  
can ever love me"_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know  
you deserve much better_

_But remember the time I told  
you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

The completed song was almost better than the Shane and his guitar, almost. Nothing could really compare to the moment on the beach just the two of them. The layering of the guitars and the drum line added something to make the song that much more powerful. Mitchie smiled as the boys said their goodbyes and as soon as they were off the TV Mitchie dialed Shane's number.

"Mitchie? Shouldn't you be in school?" Shane asked and Mitchie giggled.

"Mom let me stay home this morning to watch you guys. You were amazing," Mitchie told him and he chuckled.

"Thanks M," she heard Nate say and frowned.

"Speaker phone?" she asked and they confirmed her guess. "I loved the new song and I'm glad you guys decided to play _Whatever It Takes,"_ she told them.

"Thanks Mitch, what about _If Today Was Your Last Day?_" Jason asked and Mitchie paused before answering and the boys started to panic.

"Did we really screw it up that bad?" Nate asked fear clearly present in his voice.

"Of course not N, you guys are too good for that. I thought it was amazing. It's so weird to hear a song I wrote on TV though," Mitchie explained and the boys laughed in relief.

"You should get used to it because once they hear _This Is Me_ they won't be able to stop playing it cause it's going to be a huge hit," Shane told her and she grinned. Connie stepped into the kitchen again.

"The boys?" she asked and Mitchie nodded. "Tell them they were fantastic this morning." Mitchie relayed the message and the three thanked Connie. "I hate to cut this short but we have a meeting in twenty Mitchie and you need to get to school," Connie told her and Mitchie nodded.

"I gotta go boys, have a wonderful day and I'll see you after school," she told them.

"You too Mitch, love you," Shane said and Mitchie responded appropriately before hanging up.

"Time to return to prison," Mitchie muttered grabbing her bag and Connie laughed before herding Mitchie out the door.

* * *

NOT surprisingly the meeting with the principal went as expected. He was ecstatic that a star wanted to come to their school and only had one request, that the boys do a show Friday afternoon. This had been expected and so Mitchie accepted the request on behalf of the boys. Soon Connie left the school and Mitchie walked out of the office heading for her fifth period class. She pulled out her phone and texted Nate _you're in, pick me up bright and early so we can meet w/ princ in the morn before class. _She was almost to class when she heard a voice that made her cringe. The other reason she wanted to graduate had found her. She hadn't told anyone, not even Caitlyn how bad it could be at school. It wasn't physical just verbal and Whitney White knew just what buttons to push to break Mitchie down. Whitney had been teasing Mitchie since they were in elementary school together. But back then she'd had Sierra too. After Sierra died Whitney had left Mitchie alone for awhile, even she wasn't that evil. But now that Mitchie was back to her old self Whitney had targeted her again.

"Where were you this morning Torres? Couldn't handle being a loner at school?" Whitney asked and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I had an appointment if you must know. Not that it's any of your business what I do or don't do," Mitchie said turning away to go to class.

"Another psychological exam Torres? What are they afraid you're still suicidal?" Whitney called and Mitchie tensed but continued on to class. If she said anything Whitney would know she'd gotten to her and Mitchie couldn't have that. The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon it was time to leave her own personal hell. _I really can't wait to be rid of this place.

* * *

_

THE next morning arrived and Mitchie was nervously waiting for Nate to arrive. "Mitchie you need to eat," Connie said and Mitchie shook her head.

"Not hungry," she muttered and Connie sighed and sat next to Mitchie.

"What's wrong mija?" she asked and Mitchie bit her lip.

"I'm nervous about how everyone will react to me knowing Nate," she admitted after a moment. Connie nodded in understanding.

"Have you talked to him about it?" she asked and Mitchie shook her head.

"I don't want him to think that I'm ashamed to be his friend. It's just," Mitchie sighed wondering how to phrase this without letting her mother know what school was really like before continuing. "People at school are already hard enough to deal with and I have a feeling this is only going to make it worse. I don't want to let Nate down though, he's so excited and I'm really happy I can share this with him but I just don't know how things will be once he's gone."

When Mitchie finished, her mother said, "You know who your real friends are Mitchie and none of them attend that school. Just finish up these last few months and you'll never have to deal with those people again." Mitchie nodded as the doorbell rang. Mitchie opened it to find a nervous Nate on the other side.

"Morning, you ready M?" he asked and Mitchie nodded and walked back into the kitchen. "Morning Connie," Nate said as Mitchie grabbed her bag.

"Morning Nate, you two have a wonderful day and if anything happens you can call either myself or Denise ok?" Connie said and the two teens nodded. The two drove to school with Nate asking questions about her school and Mitchie answering them as best she could.

"Come on N, we got a meeting Principal Holiday," Mitchie said before leading Nate off to the office. _I have a feeling it's going to be a long day.

* * *

_

Mitchie really hated being right. When Nate walked into her first hour French class everyone went completely silent then all started freaking out. By the end of second hour everyone knew Nate was here and everyone was crowding around him in between classes. If Mitchie didn't love Nate so much she would've walked away several times and left him in the crowd but as it was she did and she waited at the edge of the crowd until they dissipated enough to where she could get to Nate. "Having fun?" she asked sarcastically and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Yeah tons," he said sarcastically and Mitchie chuckled.

"Come on it's time for lunch," Mitchie told him leading the way to the lunchroom. "Now we can eat the nastiness that is school food or we can eat the lunch my mom prepared for us. What's your choice?"

Nate made a play at thinking before laughing and answering, "Your mom's food of course." Mitchie led the way to her normal table and sat down and pulled out the lunch her mother had made for the two of them. It was only turkey sandwiches, pasta salad and apple juice but it was delicious as always. Nate checked his levels quickly and adjusted his meter before digging into the food.

"Hey mind if we sit with you?" a voice asked and Mitchie looked up to see Whitney standing there with her crew. Her voice was sweet but Mitchie saw the look that said 'say no and I'll make your life a living hell'

"Not up to me," she muttered and looked at Nate who shrugged. Mitchie internally sighed knowing she was going to have to put up with Whitney all afternoon now. She was going to stay glued to Nate's side because he was famous. _Just how I want to spend my afternoon.

* * *

_

THAT day after school Mitchie crashed onto her bed with a sigh. Just as she predicted Whitney had followed them around all day pretending to be Mitchie's friend and Nate seemed to have bought it. _Didn't I tell him I have no friends at school?_ She asked herself as she heard her door open. She glanced up to see Shane in the doorway. "Any room in your brooding for some time with me?" he asked sweetly and Mitchie smiled slightly.

"I guess, I'm not in the greatest moods so I probably won't be very fun to be around," Mitchie told him and he shrugged.

"I just wanna be with you," he said crossing the room and sitting next to her running a hand through her hair. "Nate told me you had a rough day."

"Rough doesn't even begin to cover it. I knew that having Nate come to school was going to cause a ruckus but I didn't think it would be quite this bad," Mitchie admitted and Shane nodded in understanding. "People who don't ever talk to me," _and those who verbally abuse me, _she added silently, "are suddenly acting like I'm their best friend and I don't know if Nate remembers that I have no friends at school but he's just letting them tag along and I'm feeling like a brat because I know Nate wants –" Mitchie didn't get to finish because Shane captured her lips in a kiss. They kissed for a minute before Shane pulled away.

"You're just too cute when you ramble. I couldn't help myself," he told her softly and Mitchie grinned.

"No one said you had to," she said before kissing him again and forgetting all her problems for the moment. They could be dealt with in the morning for now she just wanted to make out with her amazing boyfriend.

* * *

THE next day was more of the same in the morning. Mitchie was really trying hard to act like everything was ok when it wasn't and so far Nate didn't seem to notice. She left him with his adoring crowd and headed to her locker to change out her books. She had just shut her locker when Whitney walked up. "So how much are you paying him Torres?" she asked and Mitchie frowned.

"What are you talking about White?" she replied and Whitney smirked.

"Well, your parents may have sent you to inpatient treatment to stop you from being suicidal but you don't have any friends except…" Whitney paused in mock embarrassment. "Whoops, I'm sorry you don't have any friends," Whitney answered and Mitchie fought back tears at her callous mention of Sierra.

"You don't know anything about me Whitney," she shot back.

"I know you killed your best friend so no one here wants to be your friend," Whitney said cruelly and tears filled Mitchie's eyes.

"I didn't kill Sierra, it was an accident and you know that," Mitchie responded venom in her voice even as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Neither seemed to notice that they had gathered a crowd and most people were looking on in shock and horror that Whitney would bring up something like that. That crowd included Nate who was shaking in silent rage. He knew how much Sierra's death still affected Mitchie and couldn't believe Whitney had the nerve to talk about it like that. "And so what if no one wants to be my friend here. I have people in my life outside this hell-hole that love and care about me and that's all that matters," Mitchie stated before turning and storming down the hall. Nate was rooted into the floor in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened. Whitney turned and saw Nate standing there and smiled what she thought was a seductive smile.

"Hey Nate, why don't you come hang with us?" she asked sweetly. Nate snapped out of his shock and glared at her with a look that could melt steel.

"You say those hurtful things to a girl that I consider my sister and you expect me to even tolerate you let alone hang out with you? I think not, stay away from me and Mitchie," Nate said before running down the hall to try and find Mitchie. _Please don't do anything stupid M.

* * *

_

Nate found Mitchie in the music room playing the piano and singing softly.

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_In god's eyes we're all the same_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me_

When Mitchie finished playing Nate made it known that he was there. "You should perform that for our mini-show on Friday," he told her and she jumped in shock and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"No I shouldn't," she replied and he nodded.

"Yes you should," he stated and crossed the room to sit next to her. "The people here need to hear this," he argued and she sighed averting her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, I graduate in a month and a half," Mitchie replied trailing her fingers over the piano keys.

"But it does," Nate stated with conviction. "They need to realize that how their treating people is wrong." Mitchie shrugged.

"The people here won't care. They never cared before the accident and they certainly don't now," Mitchie told him and Nate sighed.

"Then do it for you, Sierra and all the people that have been through this," Nate said trying a different angle. Mitchie looked up from the keys with wide eyes.

"You think Sierra would want me to do it?" she asked softly and he nodded.

"Even though I never met her I think she would from what you've told me," Nate replied. Mitchie was silent for a moment.

"Ok, I'll do it, for Sierra," Mitchie agreed and Nate smiled.

"Good Now for the hard part," Nate mused and Mitchie looked at him confused. "Who's gonna tell Shane what happened today?" he asked and Mitchie laughed.

"NOT ME!"

* * *

TURNS out the hard part was not telling Shane what happened because he'd had an idea that something like that was gonna happen (Even so he still wanted to go give Whitney a piece of his mind). The hard part was sitting down with Nate and telling him how she felt about the first couple days. She hadn't wanted to do it but Shane had made her and she felt better after telling Nate how she felt. Nate had understood and felt terrible. He hadn't even done it on purpose but still it had occurred and over the next few days he made sure it didn't happen again. Whitney had been oddly silent Thursday and Friday morning which confused Mitchie till Nate told her that he'd told her off. By Friday afternoon Nate was already sick of high school. "Now you know why I hate being here. You're so lucky to have a tutor," Mitchie told him as they checked for the concert. Mitchie was going to start them out by singing _This is Me_ with Shane and end the concert with _Don't Laugh at Me_, she'd been writing the second one all semester and even though she wasn't sure that it was going to do a lot of good she felt good knowing she'd be getting all her feelings about this school off her chest.

"Sure, but you're still graduating before me," Nate replied and Mitchie snorted.

"And you're a rock star," she shot back and Shane scoffed.

"How come he gets to be a rock star?" he asked and Mitchie laughed.

"Well, you're the one with Popstar hair hon," she told him and then squealed at Shane grabbed her and spun her around.

"Take that back!"

"NEVER!"

THE concert went smoothly and people had been shocked when Mitchie Torres had come onstage instead of Connect 3 and then had been blown away by her voice. No one had known she could sing like that. Then Connect 3 had come one and played a few songs. A couple old ones and a few from the new album. "Ok, this is going to be our last song, but don't go anywhere once we're done there'll still be one song after us," Shane said and everyone groaned causing the boys to laugh. "This one is going on the new album and we wrote it a couple nights ago so let us know what you think." Nate sat behind the drums to begin with and started the song off.

_Oh  
Yeah  
All right_

_Gather 'round, guys  
It's time to start listenin'  
Practice makes perfect_

Shane threw Nate his guitar as he made his way towards the front of the stage.

_But perfect's not working  
There's a lot more to music  
Than knowing where your cue's gonna be_

_You can play all the right notes  
But that don't mean you're moving me  
But if you can jump like David Lee Roth  
Or pump your fist like you're Bruce the Boss_

_If you've got a heart and soul  
You can rock n' roll  
Rock n' roll_

Nate took over lead vocals and Shane worked the crowd. 

_Strum it, drums  
Slide across and runnin'  
The stage is your home if you learn how to own it  
Like the greats did  
There's no way that you can fake it_

_You've gotta feel the beat before you can move  
Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes  
And making mistakes  
But that won't matter  
If you can swagger like ol' Mick Jagger_

_If you've got a heart and soul  
You can rock n' roll  
You can rock n' roll  
(Solo)_

Jason showed off his amazing guitar skills and the crowd went crazy.

_If you're livin' and dyin' for the music inside  
If the 1-for-5 never gets old  
Then you can rock n' roll  
Rock n' roll_

_All right, now take it low  
Now I need the spotlight to hit me  
Right here  
As the crowd starts to cheer_

The teens in the audience screamed and Shane smirked.

_I need the fan to blow right through my rockstar hair  
Right here_

_If you can scream like Axl Rose  
Or sing like Xtina show after show  
If you've got a heart and soul  
You can rock n' roll, yeah  
If you've got a heart and soul  
You can rock n' roll  
You can rock n' roll  
You can rock n' roll_

The crowd cheered appropriately and the guys grinned. They bowed and went backstage. "Good luck Mitch," Shane said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Shane," She said before pulling away. "And by the way you have Popstar hair, not rockstar hair," she joked and walked onstage as Shane said, "HEY!" The crowd was silent as Mitchie made her way over to the piano. She took a deep breath as she sat down and pulled the mic closer. "Hi guys, I'm going to play one more song for you, it's called _Don't Laugh At Me _and I've been writing it all semester. I hope you like it." She played the opening to the song then began to sing.

_I'm a little boy with glasses  
The one they call a geek  
A little girl who never smiles  
'Cause I've got braces on my teeth  
And I know how it feels  
To cry myself to sleep_

_I'm that kid on every playground  
who's always chosen last  
I'm a single teenage mother  
Tryin' to overcome my past_

_You don't have to be my friend  
But is it too much to ask_

_Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me_

_I'm the cripple on the corner  
You've passed me on the street  
And I wouldn't be out here beggin'  
If I had enough to eat  
And don't think I don't notice  
That our eyes never meet_

_I lost my wife and little boy when  
Someone cross that yellow line  
The day we laid them in the ground  
Is the day I lost my mind  
And right now I'm down to holdin'  
This little cardboard sign...so_

_Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me_

_I'm fat,I'm thin, I'm short,I'm tall  
I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all_

_Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me_

The crowd was in tears by the end of the song. Some were in stunned silence and others had huge smiles on their faces. Mitchie nervously looked around the crowd when they didn't cheer at all and was surprised to see what she saw. In a second the crowd was on its feet and cheering. Mitchie's responding smile could've lit up all of New York. She stood up from the piano and bowed as the boys came back on stage. Shane wrapped Mitchie in his arms and kissed her soundly causing the crowd to go even wilder. When Shane pulled away Mitchie grinned happily up at him. This week had been lots of ups and downs but it had still been one of the greatest weeks ever.

* * *

**A/N: Songs in this Chapter were: "Set This Party Off" By The Jonas Brothers, "Whatever It Takes" By Lifehouse, "Heart and Soul" By The Jonas Brothers, and "Don't Laugh At Me" By Mark Wills.**

**A/N #2: I'm not terribly fond of this chapter. Parts of it are good but I feel that it could be better. But I think you've all waited enough. Let me know what you think and Review!**


	9. Good Surprises

**Chapter 8 – Good Surprises  
**

** A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter I hope you like it. There may not be another one for awhile depending on how finals pan out. If they're kicking my butt then no chapter but if it's going well then maybe a chapter. Just kinda depends. I gotta do well cause it's my last finals before I begin my internship next semester then graduation. Woot! Woot!

* * *

**

After school Mitchie and Shane were sitting in her room enjoying the last few moments together before Shane had to leave. Mitchie was cuddled up to Shane's side and Shane's arms were around her. The silence that had enveloped the couple was broken by Shane. "Come back to LA with us," he stated and Mitchie sighed.

"Shane, I have school on Monday," she replied sadly. She didn't want to be parted from him just yet, _or ever._

"Just for the weekend then, Halloween is tomorrow and I'd love to have you with me for the party," he told her and she giggled.

"Is the Popstar afraid that if he's alone the girls will attack him?" she teased and he nodded seriously.

"Yes, yes I am. Please come with us. You'll get to see Caitlyn as well," he said about ready to beg. He didn't want to leave her either. He was still worried about her and was afraid if he left she would tumble back into her depression.

"Well if Caitlyn's going to be there," she trailed off teasingly and Shane mocked hurt.

"So you would rather hangout with Caitlyn than me?" he asked and she pretended to think for a moment before nodding. "Oh you," he said and before pinning her to the bed and tickling her. Mitchie tried to get away but Shane's hold on her was too strong.

"Shane!" she cried out laughing. "Stop!"  
"Not until you say 'Shane Gray is the sexiest man ever and I love to spend time with him'."

"No way," she chocked out in between laughs.

"Then I'm not stopping," he responded in glee. Mitchie struggled to get away but Shane's grip never loosened.

"Fine! Shane Gray is the sexiest man ever and I love to spend time with him!" she cried and Shane stopped tickling her and released her.

"Why thank you Mitchie, I love hanging out with you too," he said smugly and she glared at him and got off her bed. Then her glare faded to a smirk.

"Caitlyn's still the reason I'm coming," she said and Shane lunged at her. Mitchie squeaked and ran out of the room her laughter flowing behind her.

* * *

"I'M so excited to see Caitlyn again!" Mitchie exclaimed and Shane rolled his eyes. All he'd heard since Mitchie decided to come with the boys to LA was about how Mitchie wanted to see Caitlyn.

"You know I think you love her more than me," he commented as he grabbed their bags. His brothers, mother and manager had already grabbed their bags and were heading towards the car. Mitchie would have laughed at the ridiculous statement but from the look on Shane's face she knew he was annoyed her mentioning Caitlyn yet again.

"Shane," she sighed moving in front of him and making him stop moving. She looked up at his face for a moment seeing annoyance clear in his eyes. "Don't be like this Popstar."

"Don't be like what Mitch? All I've heard for the last seven hours is how much you want to see Caitlyn," he said, anger coming through.

"I'm sorry that I'm excited to see my best friend again. I haven't seen her in a month," she snapped back.

"I get it, you wanna see Caitlyn but you don't have to remind me every two seconds that she's the reason you came with us," Shane said and Mitchie's face softened a little.

"Shane, she's not the reason I came with you," she said and Shane rolled his eyes. "Ok she's not the main reason I came with you. Even if Caitlyn wasn't going to be here this weekend I would still have come. I wanted to spend more time with you," Mitchie paused, swallowing before continuing. "I'm scared that things are gonna go back to the way they were before and I wasn't ready to let you go just yet," she admitted and Shane put the bags he was holding down and wrapped her in a hug.

"I wasn't ready to leave you either," he told her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "And I'm sorry I snapped on you."

"It's ok; I know I was being annoying. I love you Shane, don't you ever doubt that," she told him and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too and I didn't doubt your feelings, I just lost my cool for a moment," he said and the two parted.

"Now, come on, the others are waiting and I want to get to your house and relax before we go to bed," Mitchie said and Shane nodded grabbing their bags again and they made their way outside. Nate and Jason were standing next to an SUV. "Well at least you guys are listening to me about the limo thing," she commented and the boys glared at her.

"Shut up Mitchie," the three said in unison and Mitchie just laughed at them.

* * *

WHEN they pulled up to the house there was a figure sitting on the steps. "Guys, maybe you should," Chris started but Jason bounded out the car. "Stay here till we know who it is," he finished and Mitchie and the other two brothers chuckled.

"CAITLYN!" They heard Jason yell and Mitchie grinned before hopping out of the car and running to the front porch where Jason was hugging Caitlyn tightly.

"Caity!" she exclaimed and Caitlyn pulled away from Jason and flung herself at Mitchie.

"Mitchie!" she cried joyfully and Mitchie laughed.

"I've missed you Caity," Mitchie told her and Caitlyn nodded.

"I missed you too Mitch," she replied quietly. By that time Nate and Shane had both walked up and had smiles on their faces. "Now what are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing Cait. You're not supposed to be here till tomorrow morning," Shane said and Caitlyn shrugged.

"I decided to come early. My classes ended early cause my teacher got the stomach flu," Caitlyn explained moving away from Mitchie to give her boyfriend a kiss. "Is that a problem superstar?" she asked and Shane shook his head.

"Nope, now I won't have to listen to Mitchie talk about how excited she is to see you for another twelve hours," Shane said and Mitchie glared at him.

"Popstar," she said in warning and he grinned.

"Kidding, Mitch, kidding," he assured her.

"Are you people going to help carry things in or am I supposed to it all in?" Chris asked and all the teens smiled.

"You're carrying it in," they said in unison and then fell into laughter.

* * *

THE five teens were sitting around the music room hanging out before they went to bed when Mitchie realized something. "I don't have a costume for Halloween," she said and Caitlyn laughed.

"I got you covered Mitch, no worries. I brought two costumes and you can use one of them," she told her and Mitchie nodded relieved.

"And even if she didn't we'd figure something out Mitch, we are rock stars remember? We could just get an assistant to get you a costume," Shane reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"For the last time it's Pop star not rock star," she said and then squealed at Shane tickled her side. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and looked over at the TV that was on in the corner of the room.

"Why are we watching 'Big Time Rush'?" she asked and Mitchie smiled.

"Because I love them," she told the other girl who nodded. The three boys gave her a look. "What? I never said I loved them more than you, just that I loved them. Although the people doing the show could do a better job with remembering what the Gopher jersey looks like and not put a Michigan jersey on them in 'Any Kind of Guy' and that episode where the boys go back to Minnesota and Gustavo screams and they pull out to the world view they could do a better job with remember that Michigan and Minnesota are two totally different states but other than that it's pretty funny show," Mitchie rambled and everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Did you even breathe during that rant?" Nate asked and Mitchie shrugged but blushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled and Shane kissed the side of her head.

"Don't be, you're cute when you ramble," he told her with a smile and Nate gagged. Caitlyn leaned over and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Stop being jealous Natey boy," she told him and he glared at her.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Not to?" she guessed and he nodded. "Since when do I ever listen to you?" she said sticking her tongue out at him and he glared at her again.

"I hate you."

"Love you too Natey boy!"

* * *

THE next morning the group left the Gray household early to head to the recording studio. When they reached the studio the boys were called away to talk to the head of their record company while the girls hung out in the studio. "So how's that song coming?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn as they sat down. Caitlyn had been working on a song for Nate and had recruited Mitchie to help.

"Good, could be better though. I'm having issues with the harmonies, the backing track is done and I just need to record the vocals and it'll be done," Caitlyn informed her and Mitchie grinned.

"Good thing that's my expertise," Mitchie told her and Caitlyn grinned.

"Wanna work on it while we wait for the boys?" she asked and Mitchie nodded.

"Let's do this."

* * *

THE Connect 3 boys walked into the studio with Chris and their mom to music being played and the two girls singing along with it. Everyone knew that both girls could sing but they hadn't realized how well their voices harmonized with each other. "Wow," they all mumbled and listened to the girls finish out the song.

_Caitlyn _**Mitchie **_**Both**_

_**When we collide sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes  
It takes my breath away**__  
_**You Are**

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**__  
And I love the way you  
Know who you are __**and to me it's exciting**__  
_**When you know it's meant to be**

_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**__  
When you're with me, baby  
__**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**__  
Bay-bay-baby_

**Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally**_  
Bay-bay-baby_

_**Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally**__  
Everything, baby, comes naturally  
_

When they finished singing the group started to applaud and the girls jumped and blushed when they realized that others had heard them. "You two sounded amazing together," Chris said and Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"You mean you thought I was good?" she asked and everyone looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Of course you were good, Cait," Mitchie said and rolled her eyes. "And people think I have self esteem issues," she grumbled and Caitlyn glared at her.

"Did you write that?" Nate asked and Caitlyn smiled and nodded.

"Mostly, Mitchie helped me with the harmonies but I wrote the lyrics and the backing track," Caitlyn explained.

"See? This is why we wanted them involved in the process," Shane told their manager who nodded.

"I'm starting to get it," he told the middle brother who smiled smugly.

"Ego check Popstar," Mitchie said and his brothers snickered while he pouted.

"Miiiitchie," he whined and she just smiled at him.

"Not gonna work Pop star, now let's get to work on the new song," she ordered and Chris nodded in agreement.

"We'd like to get the song done by lunch so that way you can just brainstorm for the last track this afternoon and leave early to get ready for your party tonight," Chris told them and the boys nodded and started to get ready to record. They worked on the backing track before it was time to record vocals. Caitlyn wanted to try something a little different with this track. Normally they would record each voice separately before putting them together but she wanted to see if they could get the voices all at once for a different feel.

"Ok boys, in the booth," she ordered and they complied knowing what would happen if they didn't. Caitlyn was scary when she was in the studio. Caitlyn then told them to sing what they had discussed a couple weeks ago. Mitchie had yet to hear the song, she'd seen the lyrics but the boys told her it was surprise and that she would love it. The track started and the boys started to sing.

_Shane _**Nate **Jason _**All**_

_Oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh_

Mitchie was shocked when Jason started to sing the verse. Not that she didn't think he had an amazing voice (because she thought he did) but that he was putting himself out there. Jason always seemed to be content to let his brothers take the lead on singing and just be harmony and she was proud of him for taking the lead in this.

There are so many things  
That I never ever got to say  
'Cause I'm always tongue tied  
With my words getting in the way_  
__**If you could read my mind,  
Then all your doubts would be left behind**__  
_And every little thing  
Would be falling into place_  
_**I would scream to the world  
They would see you're my girl  
But I just**

_**Keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
**_**In the middle of a**_** perfect day**__  
_**I'm tripping over**_** words to say  
'Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
**__  
Oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_It's the way that I feel  
When you say what you say to me  
It keeps you running through my mind  
24/7 days a week  
_**And if you've got the time  
Just stick around and you'll realize**_  
That it's worth every minute that it takes  
Just wait and see  
_**I would scream to the world  
they would see you're my girl  
But I just  
**_  
__**Keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up**__  
_**In the middle of a**_** perfect day**__  
_**I'm tripping over**_** words to say  
'Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
**__  
_**I'm over the chances wasted  
Tell me it's not too late  
It's only the nervous times  
That keep me bottled up inside**

_Oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_**Keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
**_**In the middle****of a**_** perfect day**__  
_**I'm tripping over**_**words to say**__  
__**'Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up**_

**Yeah yeah**_  
Oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Oh oh whoa oh_

_**'Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck**__  
__**But I'm never giving up**__, _**up**

The song ended and Mitchie grinned. The boys stepped out of the booth and looked a Mitchie nervously.

"So, what'd you think?" Shane asked and Mitchie squealed like any good fan girl and the boys clamped their hands over their ears. Mitchie ran over to Jason and threw her arms around him.

"You were so amazing!" she exclaimed as Jason hugged her back.

"Hey what about the rest of us?" Nate asked pouting and Mitchie smiled at him.

"You two were great too, but I hear you guys all the time. I think that's the first time I've heard Jason sing without the two of you," she admitted and the two younger brothers nodded.

"And by the way that take was perfect. I don't think I need to edit it a lot if at all. You guys are too good at this," Caitlyn commented and the boys grinned smugly.

"Ego check boys," the girls said in sync and then everyone laughed.

"And it's lunch time. There's food in the conference room for you all," Chris said and they started to leave the room. "Mitchie?" he said and Mitchie stopped and turned to him. Shane lingered in the doorway wondering what was going on. "The record label execs would like to speak with you for a minute," he told her and she frowned.

"Why would they want to speak to me?" she asked and Chris shrugged.

"I don't know they just asked for me to take you up to John's office," he explained and she nodded.

"Let's get this over with," she told him and he led the way out the door. Shane looked like he wanted to follow but Mitchie smiled at him. "Go eat lunch, I'm sure this will only take a minute, make sure you leave me something ok?" he nodded and gave her a kiss before heading down the hallway even if everything was telling him to follow her. He didn't like that they wanted to talk her alone. It wasn't that he didn't trust them but they had made a mess of things lately. What if they convinced Mitchie to leave him? He didn't know what he'd do if that happened. _Yes you do, you'd quit to be with her,_ his conscious told him and he knew it was right he would because she was more important than his career. He entered the conference room and the four in the room (his brothers, Caitlyn and his mom) frowned when Mitchie wasn't with him.

"Where's M?" Nate asked.

"John wanted to speak with her, she'll be here in a bit," he said and Nate's face darkened.

"Why does he want to talk to her?" he asked darkly, he too didn't trust the execs with Mitchie. Shane shrugged.

"Chris didn't know," he told his brother. Shane expected him to say something else but it was Jason who spoke up.

"We give them 15 minutes before we go in after her," he said strongly before turning back to his lunch. _15 minutes and counting.

* * *

_

MITCHIE sat nervously in her seat. When Chris said that the record execs wanted to talk to her she knew it couldn't be anything good. She didn't know what she'd do if they told her to leave Shane. "Hello Miss Torres," a man said walking into the room with several others in suits following him. Mitchie stood and smiled nervously. "I'm John Richardson," he said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Mitchie responded but she was thinking, _It won't be if you think I'm going to give Shane up._

"Now, you're probably wondering why we wanted to meet with you," he said and Mitchie nodded. "First off we feel we need to apologize to you," Mitchie's mouth dropped open in shock. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

"You, me, what?" she stuttered and he chuckled.

"We thought we were making things better by getting the boys to focus but Shane has explained to us, very passionately by the way, that all we did was make it harder on you and him and that was not our intention," he explained and Mitchie smiled shyly.

"I wasn't expecting an apology but I do appreciate it all the same," she told him and he sighed in relief.

"Now my daughter might talk to me again," he muttered and Mitchie couldn't help but chuckle. John looked up. "Yeah, my daughter heard what happened and was very angry with me. She's always had a soft spot for connect 3. She was adamant that I speak with you and apologize. I would've still made the decision to never do that again but she said I needed to tell you this in person."

"Tell her I said thank you," she replied with a grin and John nodded.

"Alright now that, that's out of the way we have more important business to attend to," John paused and another man handed him a portfolio. "As you well know Connect 3 is going on tour in January and we've been looking for an opening act. Now I don't know if you know but Connect 3 already asked for you to be a special guest but we would rather you be the opening act," John said and for the second time in the span of this meeting Mitchie was in shock.

"You're kidding right?" she asked and the execs laughed.

"No we're not, now because you're still underage you have to have you're parents sign these papers, if you want to make any changes to the contract call me and we can discuss it," John explained and Mitchie numbly took the contract. She took a deep breath and looked up at John.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in," she paused again collecting herself. "I only have one thing that I know is not in here and that I want to change. I want Caitlyn with me. If you want me she's coming with us on tour. She deserves to be with them just as much as I do," Mitchie said and John nodded with a smile.

"I completely understand and agree. Chris told me about your impromptu performance this morning and he said you two were amazing together. Plus the work she's done on Connect 3's album has been amazing," John took the contract from her and handed it back to the guy he got it from.

"Give me the afternoon and I can have yours and hers contracts updated and drawn up. I'll get it to Chris to give to you," the man said and Mitchie nodded.

"We should get you back to the boys before they come bursting in," John didn't get to finish his sentence because his door burst open and Connect 3 came in with Caitlyn following them in shutting the door behind her. "Boys, to what do we owe the pleasure of you barging into my office?" John asked jokingly.

"Mitchie had been gone for far too long for a simple chat," Shane said and the others nodded while Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"So overprotective," Mitchie muttered causing the execs to laugh and Shane to pout. "Don't pout pop star it's not cute," Mitchie teased. "And they were just apologizing to me and talking about our tour." Everyone nodded missing how she said 'our' not 'your'.

"That's great M, but why would you," Nate stopped, what she said catching up to him. "Wait you said 'our' not 'your'. What's going on M?"

"Well," Mitchie said biting back a grin. "You might want to say hello to one half of your opening act," Mitchie said letting her smile out. Once again everyone missed how she said 'one half'.

"Opening act? You, on tour, with us?" Jason said a smile forming on his face. Mitchie nodded and that's when the squealing began and Mitchie and Caitlyn and Mitchie were jumping up and down. All the men in the room looked on in amazement. Teenage girls were very interesting. After the two calmed down Nate caught her up in a hug.

"This is gonna be the best tour ever!" he exclaimed and Mitchie grinned again.

"You know it N!" Jason was never and he hugged her tightly.

"Did I or did I not tell you that it was all going to be ok," he said and Mitchie chuckled.

"You were right Jase," she replied. Jason released her and Shane swept her up into his arms.

"This is the best news I've heard in a while. You being on tour with us," Shane said softly.

"I know, no worrying about what we're gonna do when you go on tour," Mitchie replied and Shane pulled back slightly to kiss her softly.

"Ugh, mush fest has returned," Nate complained and Caitlyn hit him. "Ouch, why'd you do that?"

"Cause you're trying to ruin their moment," she replied with a glare.

"Corrected, he is ruining our moment," Shane said pulling away from Mitchie and Caitlyn hit Nate again.

"Ow, stop that," he said and Caitlyn glared at him.

"Oh this is going to be an interesting tour," Mitchie commented to Shane and he smiled.

"It will but there will be no Cait/Nate fights which I may miss a bit," Shane replied and Mitchie grinned and Shane narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you do Mitch?"

"I may have negotiated my contract to include Caitlyn coming with us on tour as long as her parents sign the contract and give the ok. I thought we might surprise her with it on her birthday," Mitchie explained softly watching Caitlyn and Nate bicker. John stood off to the side with Jason watching with amusement clear on their faces talking softly to each other. Shane pulled Mitchie closer to him and kissed her head.

"You're a genius Mitch, I'll give the Gellar's a call on Monday. I'm sure they'll have to no problem with her coming and signing the contract. She'll be continuing school and she'll be taken care of. That's all they really want," Shane told her and Mitchie nodded before pulling away.

"Alright time to get me some lunch before we have to get back to work," Mitchie said and the boys groaned. "Nuh-uh, none of that, back to the studio." The boys hung their heads and walked out of the room with a giggling Caitlyn following. Mitchie grinned at the execs before leaving the room. John looked at the others chuckling.

"Mitchie Torres is going to turn this place upside down and I can't wait to see it happen."

**A/N: And there it is. Please review and I'll try and do another chapter as quickly as possible. Thanks.**


	10. Just Wanna Be With My Boyfriend

Chapter 9 –Just Wanna Be With my Boyfriend.

** A/N: And here's the next chapter. FYI in **_**Boyfriend **_**Shane sings Kendall's part in the chorus. :) Enjoy!**

**Also the song **_**Just Wanna Be With You **_**is a modified version combining the practice version and the Senior year musical version. So everything to the bridge is the practice version and then everything after is the musical version. Hope that makes sense. Questions? Don't be afraid to ask. :) **

The afternoon saw the teens sitting in a circle passing around ideas. "We only need three more songs to make the album complete," Nate informed the group.

"Really?" Mitchie asked and he nodded.

"What do we got?" Shane asked and Nate looked down at his list again.

"_This Is Me, Whatever It Takes, Desperate, Heart and Soul, Stuck, Light On, Set This Party Off, It's Not Supposed To Go Like That, The Boys Are Back, Turn Right, If Today Was Your Last Day, _and_ Gotta Find You, _as the bonus track _. _We like to have 14 songs and 1 bonus song if possible," Nate told them and everyone nodded.

"Well we have that one we've been working on for a while, _Worldwide_," Shane said and Nate nodded and added that to the list.

"And there's that song that Shane's been working on pretty much the whole time we've been recording," Jason said and everyone but Shane gave him a confused look. "_Just Wanna Be With You_," he added and Shane shook his head.

"It's not sounding right at all, I don't think it'll work," he told them and Mitchie smiled.

"I'll take a look at it later while you're recording," she told him and he nodded.

"That leaves us one short and we need to get this done ASAP because the label wants the recording done next week," Nate told everyone and Caitlyn got a thoughtful look on her face. Nate noticed this and touched her hand. "What's up Caity?"

"What if we took an older song and remixed it and made that the bonus song while bumping up _Gotta Find You_ to a regular song on the album," she wondered and the three boys grinned.

"That's a brilliant idea Caity," Nate told her and she smiled at him. Nate leaned over and kissed her and Shane paid Nate back for all the times he'd interrupted Mitchie and him and started gagging. Mitchie snickered and unlike Caitlyn didn't hit her boyfriend. She thought Nate deserved it. "Real mature bro," Nate told him as he pulled away from Caitlyn.

"Call it payback for all the times you did it to us lil bro," Shane retorted and Nate rolled his eyes.

"If you guys are done acting like 12 year olds can we continue?" Caitlyn asked. The boys glared at her but said nothing more on the topic.

"What song would we do?" Jason asked and everyone shrugged.

"It's gotta be an old song, like pre sound change old," Caitlyn said and the boys frowned.

"We hate that music," Shane stated and Caitlyn shrugged.

"Maybe we can make you like one song a little more," she stated and the boys rolled their eyes.

"Good luck with that," Shane grumbled and Mitchie snickered. Shane glared at her. "Why do you think that's so funny? You liked the cookie cutter pop star crap?" he asked and Mitchie shrugged noncommittally. The boy all narrowed their eyes at her. "Mitchie," Shane said warningly and Mitchie smiled bashfully at him.

"Well ya see, it was only one song," she defended as she edged away from the group.

"Which one?" Jason asked interested and the other two boys shot him a glare which Jason ignored.

"_Boyfriend,_" Mitchie admitted softly still edging away from the group because she knew Shane was going to be upset that she liked the 'cookie cutter pop star crap' music.

"Well, that one wasn't that bad," Nate admitted. "That bridge though still makes me shudder." Shane snickered and Mitchie was confused. Where was the outburst she expected?

"Or maybe it's your squeaky voice that makes you shudder," Shane teased and Nate whacked him on the shoulder. "Ouch dude, that hurts." Nate shrugged as Shane rubbed the spot that Nate hit.

"Boyfriend would work. It was one of your better songs boys," Caitlyn said jokingly and the boys glared at her (Shane was still rubbing his shoulder. His brother was pretty strong).

"If you hate the bridge we could update it," Mitchie added hoping they'd choose that song. It was one of the first Connect 3 songs that she'd ever really heard and liked and it was still one of her favorite songs. Nate grinned at that.

"Great idea M, we update the bridge and remix it and it could be a way better song," he said and Jason nodded. Shane didn't respond and the girls knew they needed him to sign on to this because it was just as much his decision as the other two.

"Shane?" Mitchie said softly and he looked at her. "Please?" she pleadingly as she could and he groaned and looked away.

"Evil, pure evil," he muttered and Mitchie grinned. "Fine, we can do _Boyfriend_," he said grudgingly. Mitchie cheered hugged him. She kissed his cheek. "You owe me," he told her quietly and she nodded.

"I know, no worries you're going to repaid for doing my second favorite Connect 3 song," she replied and he frowned.

"Second favorite?"

"Yeah, _Gotta Find You_ is definitely my favorite Connect 3 song," Mitchie informed him and he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Nate once again made gagging sounds and Caitlyn _and _Jason hit him upside the head to get him to shut up. Mitchie pulled away dazed. "Wow I should tell you things like that more often." Shane chuckled although he too was out of breath.

"Definitely."

"Alright you two break it up we got work to do," Caitlyn said and the two got up and started their work on the song.

* * *

WHILE the boys were recording the new vocals for _Boyfriend_, Mitchie was taking a look at _Just Wanna Be With You_ and she was amazed at the song. It was a well written song that had a lot of feeling in it. She sang part of it softly.

_A friend like you_

_Always makes it easy_

_I know that you get me _

_Every time_

_Through every up through every down  
you know I'll always be around  
through everything you can count on me._

"Very nice M," Nate said and Mitchie blushed.

"Thanks N." Mitchie made a few corrections on the song and smiled. "I think I made this into a viable song. But," she trailed off as she made another correction. All three boys stared at her.

"But," they prodded and she looked up with a grin on her face.

"It's a duet," she finished and Shane nodded.

"I thought so," he agreed and Mitchie looked back to the music.

"I've got it all split up. Nate and Cait take the first verse," Mitchie was cut off by Caitlyn's voice.

"Since when am I a part of this?" she asked and Mitchie grinned at her.

"Since I said so," she told her and Caitlyn pouted.

"I hate you."

"Love you too Cait," Mitchie replied and turned back to the music. "Shane and me on the second verse. Jase, you want the bridge?" Jason shrugged. "Then we all sing together for the last chorus. Any complaints?"

"Other than the fact that you're making me do this?" Mitchie glared at Caitlyn. "Then no, no complaints."

"We'll record that tomorrow. I think we may actually get this record done on time. I don't think that's happened in a long time," Nate said and Jason smirked.

"Or ever you mean. We'd get it done on time if some people weren't perfectionists," Jason said and Shane and Nate blushed and glared at their older brother.

"SHUT UP JASON."

* * *

THE girls were just finishing up the song when the boys came to collect them (they'd been called away to talk to Chris and John about the album) to go back to the Gray household. "Cait change that to this and I think it sounds perfect," Mitchie told Caitlyn. Caitlyn nodded and made the change. "Boys you ready to hear your new/old song?"

"Heck yes," Jason exclaimed and they laughed at his eagerness. Caitlyn hit play and sat back to watch the boys' expression at how they'd changed the song.

_Shane _**Nate **Jason _**All**_

**Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy**

_Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone? (Yeah)  
And there isn't anything they could have said or done  
And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that your alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said  
_**(looking for a looking for a)**

_**That your looking for boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Cant fight that  
Let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want to be is your  
**__  
_**your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
**_  
Let me take a little moment to find the right words _(to find the right words)_  
So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard _(something that you've heard)_  
__**I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself forward**__  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve  
And I heard that_

_**That your looking for boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want to be is your**_

**your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend **

**If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair  
I'll be here girl I swear**

**(looking for a looking for a)**

_**That your looking for boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want to be is your **_

**your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend **_(Your boyfriend)_**  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend **_(Your boyfriend)_**  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend **_(All I really want is to be your)_**  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend **_(Yeah)_**  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend **_(All I really want is to be your)_**  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend**

_**All I really want to be is your**__  
_

"Wow," Jason said in awe. "Are you sure that's the same song?"

Caitlyn chuckled. "Yeah Jase we're sure. I just spiced up the beat and we changed up the bridge," Caitlyn started but was interrupted by Nate.

"Thank god for that. I mean I'm still singing about Twilight but still better than what I was working with before," Nate said and Shane snickered again.

"And no squeaky cracking voice is good too right bro?" Shane teased and Nate went to hit him again. "Dude you can't keep hitting me," Shane said flinching back and Nate pulled back. "Thank you." Nate's face turned smug as Mitchie smacked Shane upside the head.

"Thanks Mitchie," Nate said and the others laughed.

"So not cool," Shane whined and Mitchie shrugged before turning to grab her things. The five packed up and headed back to the Gray household to get ready for their Halloween party.

* * *

MITCHIE brushed down the skirt of her fairy costume. "Cait are you sure I look ok?" she asked and Caitlyn looked up from where she was putting on dark makeup. She was going as a gothic chick. She was wearing a purple and black corset dress, fishnets and combat boots. Caitlyn's hair was straightened and had a side part. Mitchie was going as a fairy. She had on a blue dress **(A/N: picture in profile :) under link Mitchie's dress)**, with black stiletto heels and blue and purple wings. Her hair was curled and was pulled away from her face and coated in glitter. Her make up was lighter than Caitlyn's and was done in blues.

"You look amazing Mitch," Caitlyn reassured her. Caitlyn turned and finished up her makeup before standing up and doing a little twirl in front of Mitchie. "And how do I look?"

"Like a gothic chick," Mitchie joked and Caitlyn grinned.

"Come on the boys are waiting. They are going to lose it when they see us," Caitlyn exclaimed and Mitchie chuckled. The two left Shane's room where they were getting ready. They headed downstairs to see the boys sitting on the couch waiting for them. Jason was dressed at a birdwatcher (go figure), Nate was dressed in clothes all bought from Hollister (which Mitchie found completely weird), and Shane was dressed in tight brown pants, a green tunic and a hat with a feather in it. All three's mouths dropped open at the sight of the girls.

"You both look amazing," Jason commented and the both hugged him.

"Thanks Jase, you make an adorable birdwatcher," Mitchie told him and Caitlyn nodded in agreement. By this point the other two had snapped out of their shock.

"Caity, wow," Nate said and Caitlyn grinned and kissed him.

"You too babe, you make a pretty cute Hollister slave," Caitlyn replied and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Hollister slave? Really?" she asked in amazement and Nate glared at her.

"Don't even M." Shane dragged Mitchie's attention from Nate to him.

"You make a really cute fairy my love," he told her and she smiled at him.

"And you make a cute," she trailed off. "What are you supposed to be again?" Shane playfully glared at her.

"I'm Peter Pan," he told her and she frowned.

"How did you know to be something that kind of matched my costume?" she asked confused.

"Caitlyn told me what your costume was and I had an assistant go get it," he explained and Mitchie rolled her eyes. She turned and walked to the door muttering about stupid Pop stars who use their power to get their way. Caitlyn chuckled and followed her out the door and the three pop stars just shrugged before following the two girls.

* * *

MITCHIE was amazed at the party. There were so many people there and many of them were famous. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" she heard a voice ask and turned to see the newly single Zac Efron standing beside her dressed as a Roman Emperor.

"I'm not here alone, my boyfriend just went to get me a drink," Mitchie replied. She wondered what he was doing here, talking to her, when he should be with Vanessa trying to get her back. She always thought the two were perfect for each other and should never have broken up. But it was their lives and she understood the strain distance could put on a relationship. Zac had the decency to at least look like he was feeling bad about hitting on her.

"Sorry, if I had known you had a boyfriend I wouldn't have hit on you," he said taking a sip of his drink.

"It's cool, you had no way of knowing me and Shane like to keep a low profile about our relationship," Mitchie responded. Zac nodded and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"That's a good idea cause the media will tear you apart if he's famous," he told her and she nodded.

"He is, and we know what the media can do. But we also know that the other is not going to do anything to wreck this. We need each other too much," she explained and he looked away. "Zac, can I ask you something?" he nodded. "Why did you and Vanessa really break up? And don't give me the line about going in different directions cause I don't believe it." Zac sighed.

"Distance was a part of it but the media focus on us all the time was a larger part. She was feeling crushed by the media focusing on us. And I stupidly let her go instead of fighting for us and letting her know I wasn't going anywhere no matter what anyone said," he explained and she nodded.

"You know it's never too late right?" she said and he shook his head.

"I don't know about that," he muttered and she sighed. She knew she needed to share her story so he'd understand that nothing is ever set in stone.

"Shane and I were separated for about a year, a miscommunication and a wrong phone number made it so we weren't able to be together. But this summer we met back up and although it wasn't always easy we've made it work despite the fact that I live in Minnesota and he lives here," she told him and he looked at her in shock.

"Seriously?" he said and she nodded.

"Seriously." It was at this point that Shane walked back over with a glass of Sprite for Mitchie.

"Here's your drink Mitch," he said then looked over at Zac. "Hey Efron." Zac nodded and looked over at Mitchie.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was famous. I just hope you two can survive the media better than me and Van could," Zac said and Mitchie smiled at him.

"Just because you broke up doesn't mean it's over. If you really love her, talk to her. I'm sure she's feeling the same way," Mitchie offered and he nodded.

"Maybe I will," he said and Shane smiled. That was his Mitchie always making everyone's lives better.

"I saw Vanessa over by the bar," Shane added in and Zac's eyes lit up.

"She's here?" he said and the couple chuckled.

"Yep."

"I think I'll go see if she wants to dance," Zac said and Mitchie cleared her throat. "And talk," Zac added and Mitchie nodded. "Thanks for listening and talking to me," Zac paused realizing that he hadn't asked her name.

"Mitchie Torres," Mitchie offered realizing the same thing.

"Mitchie," Zac finished with a smile. "I wasn't expecting this to happen but I'm glad it did. Shane's got my number, give me a call next time you're in town and we can do lunch or something," Zac said and Mitchie nodded and he walked away to find his girl.

"You know I leave you alone for five minutes and you're already attracting A-listers. Should I be scared?" Shane commented and Mitchie grinned up at him.

"No way pop star. I kinda got this guy that I'm already in love with and wouldn't trade for the world," Mitchie told him and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Good cause I'm in love with you too," he told her and she kissed him again.

* * *

THE next morning the five were back in the studio recording _Just Wanna Be With You_. They were all tired from the party the night before. It had been fun (and Mitchie had seen Vanessa and Zac dancing later in the night which had made her happy) but it made getting up the next morning hard. "Do I really have to sing?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie glared at her.

"Yes you do. Come on Cait, it'll be fun. Think about it. When we're older we can say we both sang with Connect 3," Mitchie said and Caitlyn sighed.

"Fine, but I don't like it."

"Don't care, get in there with Nate," Mitchie said and shove Caitlyn towards the booth. The two got ready and Mitchie started the music.

_Caitlyn _**Nate **

**I got a lot of things  
I have to do.  
All these distractions  
Our futures coming soon**  
**We're Being pulled a **_**hundred different directions**_**  
But whatever happens **_**I know I've got you**_

**Your on my mind your in my heart  
**_**It doesn't matter where we are**_**  
It'll be alright  
**_**Even if we're miles apart**_**  
**  
_**All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart  
**_**You know its true**_**  
I just wanna be with you **_

**(Just Be with you)  
**

The music ended and Mitchie grinned at the two. "Good job guys," she said and the two smiled. "Let's take a couple more takes before we call it good though," Mitchie finished and they glared at her. Neither liked not being in control and Mitchie loved the fact that for once she was telling them to take another take even though the first one was perfect. Soon she ended their torture and it was time for her and Shane to head into the booth.

"Ready Mitch?" Shane asked and Mitchie nodded. She was much more comfortable in the booth than she was when they recorded _This is Me_. The music started and the two started to sing.

_Mitchie _Shane

You know how life can be  
It changes over night  
_Its sunny then raining, but its alright_  
_A friend like you_  
_Always makes it easy_  
I know that you get me_ every time._

_Through every up through every down  
you know I'll always be around  
through everything you can count on me._

_All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can't do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart.  
_You know its true_  
I just wanna be with you_

_(You)_

_(I just wanna be with you)_

Caitlyn was grinning when they finished. "You two are too compatible musically you know that right? It's freaky how well you harmonize," She said and the couple shrugged but proud grins were present on their faces. "I'd like one more take just to be sure though, ok?" The two groaned but did another take and then Jason came into the book. "Mitchie, Shane stay in there and harmonize with Jase," Caitlyn commanded and the two smiled and nodded. The music started to play once they were set and the three started to sing.

_Mitchie _**Jason **Shane

**The sun will **_**always shine, that's how you made me feel**_  
_**we're gonna be alright,**_ **'cause what we have is real**

_And we will always be together_

_**All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can't do, I just wanna be with you, **_

_**only you  
No matter where life takes us, **_

_**nothing can break us apart**_

You know it's true

_**I just wanna be with you!**_

_All I wanna do_

_**All that I wanna do, is be with you!  
All that I wanna do is be with you!  
All that I wanna do, I just wanna be with you!  
All that I wanna do, I just wanna be with you!**_

The music ended and Mitchie grinned at the two brothers. "This song is gonna be amazing!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around them. Jason hugged back with a huge grin on his face and Shane reluctantly did as well. He loved hugging his girlfriend but hated group hugs. The group recorded Nate and Caitlyn's vocals for the end of the song and then Caitlyn put it together and it sounded amazing.

"It's better than even I imagined it'd be," Shane commented and Mitchie squeezed his hand.

"Glad we could help pop star," Mitchie told him and he kissed the top of her head.

"I do mean it though," he said and she looked up at him confused. "I just wanna be with you, whatever else happens we'll deal. None of this is worth it without you," he told her and she leaned up to kiss him.

"Same here Shane, same here."

**And that's a wrap. any question concerns comments? Use the button at the bottom of the page and leave me a review.**

**Songs in this chapter were "Boyfriend" By Big Time Rush and "Just Wanna Be With You" From HSM 3  
**


	11. A Year Without Rain

Chapter 10 – A Year Without Rain

** A/N: here's another chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed you guys rock and make me want to keep writing :D I'm so sorry about the wait it's been a busy semester with my internship and what not so I hadn't been able to finish it but finally I got it done!

* * *

**

The five teens were once again at the airport saying goodbye to one of them. Mitchie hugged Jason and he hugged her back tightly. "Take care of yourself Mitchie and I'll call you in the morning," he told her and she nodded.

"I'll be waiting, probably grouchily, but I'll be waiting," she told him and he laughed. She moved onto Caitlyn who squeezed her tightly. "Cait, can't breathe."

"Sorry," the other girl said releasing her.

"It's ok, but you're spending way too much time with Jase," Mitchie joked and Caitlyn laughed.

"Probably, now don't be doing anything dumb and I'll call you tomorrow. You're coming back for my birthday right?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie nodded.

"You know it. Love you Caity," Mitchie told her and Caitlyn smiled.

"Love ya too Mitch." Mitchie moved on to Nate who smiled at her before giving her a hug.

"Now no more scaring the crap out of us alright?" he said and she nodded.

"You got it N."

"And I'll be calling you as soon as school is out," he reminded her and Mitchie nodded again.

"As if I could forget," Mitchie replied and he laughed.

"Have a safe flight," he said before pulling away and letting her go to Shane. The others backed away giving the couple a few moments alone. Shane pulled Mitchie to him and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Mitch," he whispered and she felt tears come to her eyes at his admission.

"I'm gonna miss you too pop star," she replied. He pulled away slightly hearing the tears in her voice.

"He now, no crying, we're gonna see each other in a few weeks for Cait's birthday and then we're all spending thanksgiving at your place," he reminded her and she nodded.

"Then it's two weeks until graduation and two weeks until Christmas," she added and he smiled at her.

"See we won't be apart that much longer," he said and she grinned.

"A little bit longer and we'll be fine," she added and he rolled his eyes.

"Weirdo, quoting our songs like that," he teased and she glared at him. "But I love you anyways," he said before kissing her. She reciprocated with passion and longing behind the kiss. They pulled away after a minute. "Don't be afraid to call me if you need me. You are way more important to me than anything that may be going on," he reminded her and she nodded.

"I will, and don't forget to call the Gellars, Cait may turn 18 soon but I'd feel better knowing they gave their consent," Mitchie told him and he nodded in agreement. "I should be getting to my gate. I love you Shane," she said noticing the time. Shane kissed her one last time.

"Love you too Mitchie, be safe and call me when you get home," he told her and she smiled and nodded before turning away towards security. She was halfway there before turning back, dropping her bags and running back to Shane kissing him passionately.

"Don't forget about me," she whispered and he kissed her again.

"Couldn't even if I tried," he whispered back and then let her go. "Now go get on your flight before I'm tempted to not let you leave." Mitchie grinned and walked back to her bags and went through security sending him a grin before she was out of sight. Shane sighed and turned to head back to his brothers and Caitlyn when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He smiled slightly when he saw he had a text from Mitchie.

_From: girl with the voice_

_FYI I would love it if you would never let me leave you. ILY and miss you already ~Mitchie_

Shane smiled and quickly replied before walking over to the others. "Let's go home."

* * *

MITCHIE got to her gate just as they were calling first class and she quickly made her way aboard. She pulled her phone out to shut if off and saw she had a text from Shane.

_From: Popstar _

_Shoulda told me that before I let you walk away. Someday you'll never leave me again. ILY and miss you already ~Shane_

Mitchie smiled and replied one last time before shutting her phone off and getting situated for a long flight. She hated all the flying but she would do all the flying in the world if it meant that she could be with Shane.

* * *

Shane's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was from Mitchie which was weird because she should've already been on the plane.

_From: girl with the voice_

_Is this a proposal Popstar? Cause if so I say yes. :) ILY ~Mitchie_

Shane could only smile and send one thing.

_To: girl with the voice_

_I'm gonna marry you someday Mitchie Torres no worries on that. ILY ~Shane

* * *

_

MITCHIE'S parents were happy to have her home but understood why she went to LA for the weekend. Mitchie unpacked and turned her phone back on to call Shane to tell him she made it home alright. She saw the text he sent her and couldn't help the grin that came over her face. They may be young but marrying Shane was one of her biggest dreams. She wanted to be with him forever. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. "Hey Mitch, you home?"

"Yep, already unpacked and everything," she replied and then there was a silence. "Shane about that text you sent," she started and Shane interrupted her.

"If it makes you uncomfortable that I'm already thinking that just forget it," he said and she shook her head.

"It doesn't, we've talked about this before remember? I want to marry you Shane, doesn't matter if it's tomorrow or ten years from now, I'll still want it," she told him and he sighed in relief.

"I'm really happy to hear you say that Mitch," he said softly and she smiled.

"Makes me happy to say it," she told him then yawned.

"Get some sleep babe, you have school in the morning," Shane said and she groaned.

"Don't remind me, I'm trying to forget that I have to go to school tomorrow," Mitchie whined and Shane chuckled.

"Sorry sweetheart, but off to bed," he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes dad," she muttered and she could picture his cringe in her head.

"Please don't say that. Makes me feel like I'm doing something terrible," Shane pleaded and Mitchie giggled.

"Ok Popstar, I'm gonna go to bed, love you," she told him.

"Love you too Mitch, I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said before hanging up. Mitchie yawned again and pulled on her pajamas and climbed into bed. Her last thought was about Shane and how much she loved him.

* * *

MITCHIE sighed partly in relief once school ended the next day. The day had been a partly good day, partly bad day. The good was that there had been a ton of support for her song that she performed on Friday. Many people had come up to her and thanked her for the song saying it had really touched them and made them want to hold on for just a little while longer. Mitchie felt so happy that her song had helped someone and wondered if that's what it would be like on tour. Would her music help people? She hoped so because she would love it if her songs had a deep connection in her fans.

The bad part was that Whitney seemed to have recovered from her shock that Nate would talk to her like that and had started to tease her again. But she wasn't the only one. There were quite a few people who thought she wasn't worth Connect 3's time, especially Shane's. It hurt that people couldn't accept her as Shane's girlfriend but she wasn't about to let it affect her relationship with Shane. Maybe she just wouldn't tell Shane about what people were saying. But she probably would tell him cause he would figure it out cause he was just that good. She swore he was a mind reader sometimes. She walked out of school and pulled her jacket closer to her as the cold air hit her. Her phone started to buzz and she quickly pulled it out knowing it was Nate.

"Hello Nathaniel," she said and he sighed.

"I hate being called that," he told her and she laughed.

"Why do you think I call you it?" she asked and he sighed again.

"Cause you're evil?" he guessed and she laughed again.

"You know it N," she told him and he was the one to laugh this time.

"So how was school?" he asked and she was now the one to sigh.

"Good and bad," she answered.

"Alright, let's start with the bad and get it over with," he said with a sigh and Mitchie felt terrible. She knew she was making their lives so much harder.

"It's really not that big of a deal N," she told him and although she couldn't see it she knew that he rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is. You promised me you wouldn't keep things from us anymore," Nate told her and she closed her eyes in guilt.

"I know I did, it's just what are you going to do about it? I can handle my classmates," Mitchie told him and he sighed again.

"What did they say M?"

"Nothing really, other than Whitney, who I'm used to, just little things about me and Shane being together," she told him reluctantly.

"What things about you and Shane being together?"

"They think I'm not good enough for him, for all of you really," she admitted and he growled. "Did you just growl?"

"Yes, and how dare they say that!" he exclaimed and she jumped not expecting it. "If anything you're too good for us!" she could hear scuffling the background and Shane asking Nate what was wrong.

"Nate, calm yourself," she chided. "I never said I was listening to them. I love you guys and I'm not about to give you guys up because some people are jealous of what we have," she told him and heard him take a calming breath but heard Shane and Jason gasp and groaned when she realized she was on speaker phone. "Seriously you guys it's not a big deal I can handle my classmates," she said again knowing that Shane and Jason needed to hear that.

"You shouldn't have to put up with that, Mitch," Shane said and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"It's the reality of the life we live. I knew from the moment I said yes that there would people who wouldn't like us together but frankly I don't care what they think. I love you, all of you, and I'm not about to lose you guys," she said passionately. There was a silence on the other end as the boys took in what she said. She let them have a moment as she walked in her door. Her mom was in the kitchen and she waved to her as she walked upstairs. She threw her bag next to her desk and dropped onto her bed.

"How'd we ever get so lucky?" she heard Jason say and frowned in confusion.

"What's that mean Jase?" she asked and he chuckled bitterly.

"I know I've said this before but we've never really had that many friends, especially after we got famous. No one ever wants to put up with that kind of stuff and if they do it's only cause they're either already famous or they just want the fame we have. It's never about us as people," he said and the other two muttered their agreement to the statement. "You and Cait are the first two to want us for us and I know I speak for all of us when I say we feel lucky to have you," Jason finished.

"The fact that you're willing to put up with people like that shows how much you really love us Mitch," Shane stated and Mitchie smiled. "How much you love me," he added and her grin widened even further.

"Of course I do, I love you so much. These people are people who weren't nice to me even when I wasn't dating you. They mean nothing in the grand scheme of things, nothing compared to having you guys in my life, and I'll keep repeating that till you get it," she said passionately and the guys chuckled.

"Now, you said the day had good parts too?" Nate said changing subjects.

"Yeah, I had lot of people come up to me and tell me how much _Don't laugh At Me_ meant to them. It was so awesome!" Mitchie told them excitedly.

"Just think M, soon you'll have that on a grand scale of things. When we're on tour you'll have people saying that all the time," Nate told her and the other two agreed.

"I know, I was shocked at how many people my song touched," Mitchie agreed.

"And who told you it would?" Nate reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up N, we all know it was you." There was laughter for some time. "Well boys I hate to cut this off but I got some homework to do and then dinner with my parents. They want to have a discussion with me," she sighed. "That never means anything good." The boys laughed at that.

"Have fun M," Nate said and the other two agreed.

"I'll call you tonight," Shane said before they hung up. Mitchie started in on her homework wishing for the day that this was all over to be here sooner rather than later. _Soon, soon it will be.

* * *

_

That night when she sat down to dinner with her parents she knew they had something to talk to her about. "What's up?" she asked dishing up a piece of chicken. Her parents frowned at her. "I know you two have something you want to talk to me about so might as well start it sooner rather than later," she told them. Her father chuckled and shook his head.

"You're much too observant for your own good," her father told her and Mitchie grinned.

"I wonder where I got that from?" she joked and her parents both pointed at each other. Mitchie laughed at this.

"Alright since you already know what we have something to talk about we might as well get it over with," her mother said and Mitchie nodded. "We want to discuss this tour." Mitchie felt her nerves come back. What if they said no? What would she do? Mitchie's parents noticed the blood rush from Mitchie's face and saved her more worrying.

"Do you really want this?" her father asked and Mitchie nodded.

"Yes, it's my dream Daddy," she told him. He sighed and shared a glance with her mother.

"Than it's ok with us if you do it and we'll sign the contract before you go back to LA," Connie said and Mitchie squealed.

"Really?" she confirmed and they nodded. "I love you guys!"

"We love you too Mitchie. We only have one request while you're on tour," Connie said and Mitchie nodded feverously.

"Anything," Mitchie replied.

"You call us once a week while you're gone, we trust you but we'd like to hear from you every once in a while," Steve said and Mitchie nodded.

"That I can do," she promised them and then the family continued their dinner.

* * *

"So they said yes?" Nate asked the next day.

"Yep, as long as I call once a week," Mitchie confirmed.

"I think we can handle that. At least you'll be around. I don't think we've ever been so excited for a tour since our very first one," Nate said and Mitchie grinned.

"I'm so excited. I can't believe this is happening," Mitchie said as she reached her house.

"So is school going any better?" Nate asked and Mitchie sighed.

"No, but what can I do about it?" Mitchie replied.

"I could lend you my tutor, he wouldn't mind another student," Nate offered and Mitchie rolled her eyes as she hung up her jacket and walked into the kitchen.

"Nate, I'm literally a month from graduating why would I quit now?" she asked him and her mother just shook her head and put a cut up apple and some peanut butter in front of her.

"So you can spend time with your amazing best friend and semi-cool boyfriend?" Nate joked and Mitchie laughed.

"Caitlyn would still be in school N," Mitchie replied and she could feel Nate's glare through the phone. "You know I love you twin," Mitchie told him.

"Love you too M," Nate said and then someone called his name. "Looks like I'm being beckoned. We're finishing up the last parts of the album."

"Alright N, have fun and I'll talk to you tomorrow," Mitchie said.

"You know it! Later M," Nate said before hanging up. Mitchie put her phone away and finished her snack.

"How's Nate?" Connie asked as she wiped down the counter.

"Good they're finishing up the album today," Mitchie told her. "He offered me his tutor," she added and Connie laughed.

"He wants you there that bad?" she asked and Mitchie nodded.

"He told me yesterday that I was too good for them and that they felt so lucky to have my friendship," Mitchie explained and Connie smiled at her daughter.

"You're all lucky to have friendships like that," Connie told her.

"That we are," Mitchie agreed. "I'm gonna go upstairs." Mitchie headed up to her room. She pulled out her song book flipping to the song that she had started when she got back from LA. Mitchie grabbed her guitar and started to play the tune.

_Can you feel me when I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute, no matter what I do  
My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wonderin the desert  
For a thousand days  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain_

Mitchie stopped playing to work on more lyrics. Hopefully it would be done before she went back to LA in two weeks. She couldn't wait to share it with the boys. _Soon, soon I'll be back in LA with my friends where I belong.

* * *

_

**A/N: And it's finally finished. Sorry for the wait guys. The song in this is **_**A Year Without Rain **_**By Selena Gomez and the Scene**


	12. Happy Birthday Caitlyn

Chapter 11- Happy Birthday Caitlyn

**A/N: So sorry it's taken so long. I'm working so it's been hard to find a time to sit down and write. I'm hoping things will settle down soon so I can get some writing done. I wanna get to the fun parts of this story and get some work done on my new story **_**Past Lost Future Found**_** which I hope to debut soon. Please review guys!**

* * *

Two weeks passed quickly. Mitchie had been busy with her school work and her new song and the boys had been busy finishing up their album. Just because the music was done meant nothing. They boys had to plan album art, pick singles, write thank you's and decide the order for the album. They had much to do and little time to do it. They needed the order done by Caitlyn's birthday so they tackled that first. Then they tackled planning the album art and their thank you's. The actual photo shoot part would come in a little over a month. It would take some time to get it together. They also had to plan it around Mitchie and Caitlyn who would both be featured in the album photos. They were planning on releasing _Light On_ as the first single with _This Is Me _being released right as the tour started. _Set This Party Off_, _The Boys Are Back, Just Wanna Be With You_ and _Worldwide _were all contenders for the last two singles. They would also be promoting _Boyfriend_ as a special song if you bought the whole album either on Itunes or in store. All in all it was going to be a very big event. Caitlyn meanwhile was also busy with school and going back and forth to LA to help the guys with the last two songs on the album. She had also been asked to help another artist which of course she said yes to. Plus she was also working on a few of Mitchie's songs that needed to be finished. So it seemed all of them were busy people and Caitlyn's birthday creeped up on all of them.

* * *

"What am I going to get her M?" Nate asked panicked the day that Mitchie was to be flying out.

"Nate it doesn't really matter what you get her. She's going to love it because you gave it to her. But since you're asking why don't you write her a song. You're good at that," Mitchie told him.

"Yeah that's a great idea M!" Nate exclaimed causing Mitchie to chuckle. To the world Nate was serious and was the "stick in the mud" but to those who knew him well he could be a goofball and had great enthusiasm (not as much as Jason but really who could compete with Jason on that). Mitchie loved this Nate and hoped the world wouldn't make him lose it.

"Of course it is, I thought of it," she joked. "I gotta go N. I still have to pack and eat before I have to be at the airport. I'll see you in a few hours," Mitchie said and Nate smiled on the other end of the phone he was so excited that she was coming to celebrate Caitlyn's birthday. It made Shane it a better mood (Something everyone loved) and they had all missed Mitchie. It had been two weeks since Mitchie left LA and her presence was sorely missed.

"Alright M, see you in a few," Nate said and the two hung up. Mitchie headed inside and went upstairs. Her mom was out at a job and her father wouldn't be home until later. He was the one dropping her off at the airport. Mitchie quickly packed and cleaned up her room. Then she sat down and did her homework quickly (she wanted to enjoy her time off without worrying about it) before her father got home.

"Ready to go Mitch?" he asked and she nodded and grabbed her stuff. The ride to the airport was quiet. "Wish Caitlyn a happy birthday," Steve said and Mitchie nodded.

"Will do daddy, see you on Wednesday," she said and exited the car. Mitchie was only missing Monday for school since they had Wednesday off and Tuesday was a senior skip day. She entered the airport and was soon off to LA.

* * *

"You are so lucky I'm only missing one day because of Thanksgiving," Mitchie joked as she hugged Caitlyn.

"Oh please, we both know you're happy you have one less day in that place," Caitlyn scoffed. Mitchie laughed and hugged all the others and they headed out of the airport. "So where to guys?" Mitchie asked as they got into the SUV.

"The studio, Nate's got a few things to do and I'm working on some tracks for another artist," Caitlyn said.

"Sounds good," Mitchie said settling in next to Shane and leaning her head on his shoulder. Shane kissed her head and Mitchie smiled. The ride to the studio was quiet but it wasn't uncomfortable. The five were just happy to be together again.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Jason exclaimed as Nate returned from his work. Caitlyn was still busy so that left the four of them.

"You know I'm actually agreeing with Jase," Mitchie commented and the other two looked at her in shock. "I know right? But I'm so freaking bored right now." The two boys laughed at her exasperation.

"Why don't we lay down some tracks for you Mitch, we can record some of your song in the studio so we can have an EP to put out of you at the shows," Nate offered and Mitchie smiled.

"Sounds good but don't we need Cait for that?" Mitchie asked and Nate scowled.

"She's not the only person who can produce tracks," he said irritated. Mitchie smiled at him.

"I know that you do an amazing job too N, that's not what I meant. I meant that I want her in the songs too," Mitchie replied covering her slip up quickly and Nate's scowl disappeared.

"We can add her in where we need her later," Nate said and Mitchie nodded.

"You have anything new Mitch?" Shane asked and Mitchie smiled.

"You know actually, I have two new songs," Mitchie replied and Shane grinned as well.

"Epic," he said and Mitchie pulled out her song book.

"Let's get to work," Nate said and the four started to work.

* * *

"Alright M, give me one more run through of lead vocals," Nate said and Mitchie nodded as the music started up.

_Oooooh  
Can you feel me when I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute, no matter what I do  
My world is an empty place_

Like I've been wanderin' the desert  
For a thousand days  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
(Won't you save me)  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
So hurry baby  
Don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
the day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh

Mitchie finished as Caitlyn walked in the door. "Great Job Mitch," she said and Mitchie grinned and walked out of the booth.

"Thanks Cait, you just have to record backup vocals. Then we can work on our other song," Mitchie told her and Caitlyn frowned.

"Why me?" she asked and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Cause I want you to be," Mitchie informed her.

"So you have one more song?" Jason cut in and Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah, it's called _Somebody_," Mitchie told them. Caitlyn grinned.

"I love that song," she said and Mitchie rolled her eyes again.

"Well you did help write it," Mitchie told her. "Want to hear it?" she asked and the boys nodded eagerly. Caitlyn went to the piano and Mitchie grabbed her guitar. Caitlyn began to play and Mitchie joined in.

_Mitchie _**Caitlyn **_**Both**_

_Can you see me?  
'Cause I'm right here  
Can you listen  
'Cause I've been tryin' to make you notice  
__**What would it mean to me**__  
To feel like somebody  
We've __**been on our way to nowhere**__  
tryin' so hard to get there  
and I say _

_**Oh, We're gonna let it show  
We're gonna just let go of everything  
Holdin' Back our dreams  
And try to make it come alive  
C'mon let it shine so they can see  
We were meant to be  
**_**Somebody**_**  
somebody, yeah  
Some How  
Some Day  
Some Way  
**__Somebody_

**I'm so tired  
of bein' invisible  
But I feel it, yeah  
Like a fire below the surface  
Tryin'**_** to set me free**_**  
Burnin' inside of me  
**_**'Cause we're standin' on the edge now**_**  
**_**It's a long way down**_**  
But I say  
**  
_**Oh, We're gonna let it show **_**(Let it show)**_**  
We're gonna just let go of everything  
Holdin' back our dreams  
And try to make it come alive  
C'mon let it shine so they can see  
We were meant to be  
**_**Somebody  
Somebody, yeah**_**  
Some how  
Some Day  
**_**Some Way  
Somebody**_**  
**_  
_We will walk out of this darkness  
Feel a spotlight glownin' like a yellow sun, Oh  
__**And when we fall, we'll fall together  
'Til we get back up**__and we will rise as one_

Oh,

_**We're gonna let it show **_**(Let it show)**_**  
We're gonne just let go of everything  
Holdin' back our dreams  
And try to make it come alive**_** (Make it come alive)**_**  
C'mon let it shine so they can see  
We were meant to be **_**(We were meant to be)  
**_**Somebody  
Somebody,yeah  
Some How  
Some Day  
Some Way**_  
_Somebody_

The boys cheered as they finished. "That was amazing girls!" Jason exclaimed and they blushed.

"Really, really good," Nate agreed. Shane nodded and kissed Mitchie. "You need to put that on your set list," Nate told Mitchie who nodded.

"Already is," she told him with a grin. Caitlyn frowned.

"That means I have to sing in front of others doesn't it," she commented and they all nodded. "Darn it." Mitchie just hugged her knowing that was her way of agreeing without agreeing.

"Alright girls, let's get to work," Nate said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Sure bossypants," Mitchie muttered heading into the booth.

"I heard that," Nate snapped back.

"You were supposed to," Mitchie sang playfully and Nate smirked despite himself.

"I really need to get new friends," He joked with a shake of his head.

* * *

Saturday passed quietly. The gang hung out at the mall so that Mitchie and Shane could pick up their present for Caitlyn (They had to order theirs and it had come in earlier that week). So the others had wandered around the mall. Then Denise had taken them out to dinner. The boys had managed to make it through dinner with only a couple fans coming up to ask for autographs including this adorable five year old boy who said he wanted to be just like them when he was older. Mitchie had awed and the boys had actually blushed at that. Shane told the boy to just be himself and don't let anyone make him be someone different. Mitchie wasn't sure if the kid understood now but she had a feeling he would take those words to heart someday. The gang had watched a movie before all heading to bed. Tomorrow was Caitlyn's birthday and they had big plans.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Caitlyn!" Mitchie exclaimed hugging Caitlyn as she came into the kitchen. The boys were sitting around the table eating cereal. The two girls grabbed their breakfast and sat down and ate quickly. "So how does it feel to be 18?" Mitchie asked as they finished.

"The same as 17 only now I'm actually in charge of my future," Caitlyn replied. Mitchie sighed at that.

"I can't wait. I really hate being the baby of the group," Mitchie complained and the others laughed as Shane kissed the top of her head.

"I love you just the way you are," Shane told her and Mitchie blushed.

"Alright stop with the gag worthy flirting and let's get to the most important thing today," Nate said and they all looked at him in confusion.

"Most important thing?" Jason echoed. "You mean breakfast cause it's the most important meal of the day," Jason paused. "But didn't we already eat breakfast?" Nate rolled his eyes and the others snickered.

"No, Caitlyn's presents," he said and the others nodded in understanding. They moved to grab their presents and Mitchie smiled when he didn't move. He must have taken her advice. They reconvened in the living room.

"ME FIRST!" Jason exclaimed handing her a rectangular box. Caitlyn opened it to find a pair of line green and electric blue converse. They were personalized with her name on the side of them.

"Jase, these are awesome!" Caitlyn exclaimed taking them out of the box and slipping them on. "And they fit perfectly! Thank you so much!" Caitlyn hugged him tightly.

"You're very welcome Caity. I'm really happy you like them," Jason replied. Caitlyn pulled back and Mitchie handed her a small long rectangular box. Caitlyn opened it to find a bracelet inside.

"It's a charm bracelet. There's a charm for me, the microphone, Jason is the bird, Nate is the guitar, Shane is the straightener, and you're the computer," Mitchie explained. "I came up with the idea but Shane's the one that picked out the charms." Caitlyn smiled and put it on.

"I love it guys, although Popstar I'm surprised you didn't get yourself a star or something not a straightener," Caitlyn commented and Shane shrugged.

"They were out of the one I wanted to get," he deadpanned and everyone laughed. Caitlyn hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you so much," she told them. "It'll be nice to have something to remind me how much you care when you guys are gone."

"Yeah, cause it's not like we won't be calling you every day," Shane said sarcastically. They had to keep up the charade until she got her second present from the two.

"Shut it Popstar or your straightener will get it," Caitlyn threatened and Shane's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would," she replied with a smirk. Shane quickly shrunk away from her and behind Mitchie. "Baby," Caitlyn muttered and Mitchie laughed. "Ok, Nate, your turn."

Nate took a deep breath and grabbed his guitar. "I wrote something for you and it's called _Hello Beautiful_ and I hope you like it Cait," he said before strumming his guitar.

_Hello Beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you it's true_

_But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could go across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

_Hello Beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you it's true_

_But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly (Oh yeah)  
'cause I could go across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

Caitlyn was in tears by the end of the song. "It was beautiful Nate, you really wrote that about me?" she asked and he nodded.

"Who else would it be about? You're my first real girlfriend after all and definitely the most beautiful girl I've ever known," he replied and Mitchie scoffed.

"Thanks Nate," she muttered and Shane kissed her cheek.

"I think you're most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he whispered to her and she smiled at him. Caitlyn ignored the other couple and kissed Nate.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're most definitely welcome." Jason meanwhile slipped away into the kitchen to call Ella. Although he was happy for his brothers he missed his girlfriend. He quickly dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Ella-Bella," he said and she giggled.

"Jason!" she exclaimed. "Why are you calling me? I remember you telling me that Cait and Mitchie were in town this weekend."

"They were being all couply so I thought I'd call my beautiful girlfriend," he told her and she giggled.

"Jason, you're too sweet," she told him. "I'd love to chat some more with you but I have to go to a game for my school. I'll call you later though," she said and he sighed.

"Sure, bye Ella," he said and hung up.

"She's busy again?" he heard and turned to see Shane in the doorway.

"Yeah, I like her but she never has time to talk lately," Jason sighed again.

"I'm sure if you talked to her about it she'd make more time to talk to you," Shane offered and he shook his head.

"It's ok. We're gonna get busy too and then I won't have time to talk to her either," Jason explained. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, we've got one last present for Caitlyn and we kinda need you for it," Shane said and Jason nodded. The two reentered the living room and Mitchie patted the seat next to her for Jason.

"Come sit next to me," she told him. She could see the look of sadness on his face and knew it was about Ella. The two took their seats and Mitchie pulled out a square box and handed it to Caitlyn. "Happy birthday Cait, this one's from all of us," she said and Nate and Jason gave her a confused look. They didn't help pick out anything. What was Mitchie up to?

Caitlyn opened the box to find a portfolio with the record label's logo on it. "Mitch what is this?" she asked and Mitchie just smiled at her. Caitlyn looked back into the box and pulled out the portfolio. She opened it up to see it was a contract. One that was signed by her parents. "Mitchie why is there a contract that my parent's signed in here?" she asked.

"Just read it Cait," Mitchie responded.

"We hereby contract Caitlyn Gellar to one tour as part of the opening act for the Connect 3 tour. Caitlyn Gellar will also work as sound specialist while on the Connect 3 tour," Caitlyn trailed off. She looked up at Mitchie. "But you're the opening act."

"I'm one half the opening act," Mitchie corrected. "You do all the music and background vocals for my songs anyways," Mitchie told her and Caitlyn smiled. "I told them I wasn't doing this without you Cait. You earned it as much as I did, if not more," Mitchie finished and Caitlyn set the contract down and tackled Mitchie in a hug, knocking Shane and Jason off the couch.

"You are the best best-friend anyone could ever ask for," Caitlyn said as the boy picked themselves up off the floor.

"Same for you girlfriend," Mitchie replied.

"So how come this is the first we're hearing of it?" Nate asked with a smile.

"It's not, she told us that day you just weren't listening," Shane corrected.

"What?"

"She told us that she was half our opening act you just didn't catch it cause you were too excited she was going with us," Shane explained. Nate frowned.

"I'm not usually that dense," he said and the girls snickered. Nate glared at them.

"We're gonna remember this statement when you show you're dumb boyness," Caitlyn told him. He rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky it's your birthday," he joked.

"It's my birthday and I'll be mean to my boyfriend if I want to," Caitlyn sang with a grin.

"Oh that's it," he said and Caitlyn jumped up and ran form the room Nate on her heels.

"10 bucks says their making out when it's time to leave and so not ready," Shane commented and Jason grinned.

"You're on."

* * *

"Pay up Jase," Shane said as they waited for Naitlyn to stumble down the stairs.

"Man, I seriously though mini manager didn't know how to be late," Jason grumbled handing over the bill as the last two came down the stairs.

"You were betting on us?" Nate asked with an eye roll.

"They were, I wasn't," Mitchie said deflecting to the two boys who glared at Mitchie. "What I'm not getting in trouble cause you two were betting on them." Nate hooked his arm through Mitchie's.

"And that's why you're my favorite sibling," he joked and the three walked out the door with a pouting Jason and Shane following. The gang was heading to the water park then to a bistro Caitlyn loved. The day was spend laughing, having fun and ignoring the stakerazzi hanging about. They knew tomorrow they'd be in the tabloids but none of them cared. Dinner that night was another laughing affair. The gang probably would have been asked to leave if the boys weren't famous. The day had been amazing and Caitlyn couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

**A/N: the songs in this chapter were **_**A Year Without Rain **_**by Selena Gomez and the Scene **_**Somebody**_** by Lemonade Mouth and **_**Hello Beautiful **_**by The Jonas Brothers**


	13. Thanskgiving

**Chapter 12- Thanksgiving**

"We're going to be late if you two don't get down here NOW!" Denise yelled up the stairs as the other three teens snickered.

"That's twice this weekend what is up with mini manager?" Jason asked with a laugh. Mitchie and Shane just smirked at each other.

"He's in lust-ville," Shane replied jokingly. Mitchie smacked her boyfriend.

"You're just as bad Mister," she told him and he shrugged.

"Yeah but I was ready on time," he replied as the last two stumbled down the stairs. Denise shook her head.

"Let's go, we're already late as it is," she said walking towards the door. "But don't think we won't be talking about this later you two," she said and they blushed causing more snickering from the other three. Caitlyn and Nate scowled at them as they walked out to the car. The other three followed unsuccessfully calming their giggles.

"We really need to get new friends," Nate muttered at Caitlyn who nodded.

"Agreed."

* * *

The flight to Minnesota was quiet and mostly spent sleeping and then they quietly rode to Mitchie's house but when they arrived there was no quiet. Caitlyn bounded out of the van and ran full speed into Mitchie's house. "CONNIE!" she yelled and Connie turned to see the girl and smiled at her.

"Hi Caitlyn," she said as Caitlyn launched herself at Connie. Connie eagerly returned the hug.

"I've missed you Connie," Caitlyn told the older woman who smiled softly.

"I missed you too my dear," Connie told her. The others walked into the kitchen and smiled at the scene. Although Caitlyn's parents were great they spent a lot of time on the road and Caitlyn had felt neglected most of her childhood. Connie and Steve had been the parents that Caitlyn never really had. They had phone calls once a week with Mitchie and Caitlyn and had eagerly opened their home to Caitlyn for her winter break. Mitchie was more than happy to share her parents with Caitlyn. The two parted so that Connie could greet the rest of her guests.

"CONNIE!" Jason exclaimed and hugged her. Connie laughed at his excitement.

"Hi Jason, it's nice to see you too," she told him and he pulled back.

"I can't wait to eat your cooking tomorrow. I'm sure Thanksgiving is your favorite holiday," Jason said and she smiled.

"It is, I do love to cook," she told him and he smiled and moved back to the group. Nate and Shane each gave her a hug although not as enthusiastic and the other two they did love Connie and she knew it. Denise hugged Connie next.

"I'm so glad the circumstances are better this time. No more drama for us to see each other," Denise said and Connie laughed. The two talked on the phone once a week as well. They were going to be related by marriage at some point they both knew it and they could at least get along but then it had formed a very strong friendship, something that Denise didn't not normally have due to her sons being famous.

"Agreed," she replied. Mitchie was the last to hug her mother.

"Hi Mom, I missed you," she told her and Connie smiled.

"I missed you too Mija," Connie told her. The two parted and Connie addressed the whole group. "Dinner is almost done. Mitchie would you show Caitlyn where she is staying for the weekend?" Mitchie nodded and the boys went out to grab the girls' bags as Mitchie and Caitlyn went upstairs.

"Your room is next to mine," Mitchie told her and opened the door to the guest room. "I know it's a little old fashioned but I hope you can be comfortable in it none-the-less," Mitchie finished and Caitlyn looked around the room. It was done in creams and was kind of bland but to Caitlyn she couldn't have asked for anything more. It was a room in a stable home and it wasn't boarding school.

"It's cool Mitch, I love it," Caitlyn assured her. Mitchie gave her a skeptical glance. "Ok, so I'll be bringing some extra posters to liven it up when I come for winter break but I do love it Mitch. I'm so thankful that your parents are putting me up," Caitlyn said and Mitchie smiled.

"I wouldn't let them do any less, you're my sister in all the ways that matter," Mitchie told her as the boys came into the room. They set Caitlyn's bag on the bed.

"We put your bag in your room Mitch," Shane said and Mitchie nodded.

"Thanks popstar," she told him. The boys looked around the room.

"A little bland," Nate commented and both girls glared at him. "Sorry," he apologized.

"I'll spice it up when we come back for Christmas," Caitlyn said and Jason grinned and looked at Shane who brightened getting his look.

"Or you could do it now," Shane offered and the girls looked at him confused. "Me and Jase got you something else for your birthday," he told her. Jason stepped out and headed downstairs to get the gift. "We'd planned to give you it as part of your Christmas present but we'll figure something else out. I think this works out much better." Jason came back in and handed Caitlyn a couple of posters. She opened them to find one was a happy bunny poster that said _Don__'__t __hate __me __cause __I __mix __better __than __you._ And the bunny was wearing headphones. Caitlyn grinned at that. The second poster was a colorful poster of music notes. The third poster was three sets of colorful headphones.

"That is so cool guys. Thank you so much!" she said hugging Jason and Shane. They went down and got poster tabs from Steve and put the posters up. "And now this place is a little more me. I'll make sure I bring a new comforter to complete the look." Mitchie grinned as Connie called them down to dinner.

* * *

DINNER was a loud event as everyone chatted and got caught up. Steve was talking to Jason about woodworking. Denise was talking to Connie about the Thanksgiving dinner and had offered to come early and help cook. Connie was thankful for the help and so was Mitchie because that meant she didn't have to as much and could enjoy time with her friends and the rest of her family. Her grand parents on her mother's side were coming into town for Thanksgiving. The rest of the family was spending their Thanksgiving elsewhere but Mitchie was excited for her Abuela and Abuelo to meet Shane and the rest of her friends. None of the Gray's family was coming to Minnesota for Thanksgiving but they would be there for Christmas. They were planning to hold Christmas there as there would be a lot more people attending that event and it was bigger than Mitchie's home. Mitchie was telling Caitlyn and the younger two Gray's about her grandparents. "Abuela is very sweet and laid back. It's Abeulo that you have to worry about. FYI he's probably going to give you a hard time Popstar."

"Why?" he asked concerned.

"Because you're the first boy I've ever brought home. He's not going to like that I'm growing up. You thought Dad was bad, he's got nothing on Abuelo," Mitchie explained and Shane paled.

"Mija stop terrifying the poor boy," Connie scolded. "Papi is not that bad. He'll ask you a few questions and that'll be the end of it," Connie told the young man who had regained some of his color.

"It'll be the grilling of the century," Mitchie muttered to Nate and Caitlyn who snickered. Connie sent Mitchie a glare and she smiled innocently. "I'm sure you'll be just fine, Popstar."

* * *

THE next morning dawned Thanksgiving. Mitchie and Connie were up early cooking and Denise came to house soon enough with Shane in tow. The other two were still sleeping and Denise said they'd be around when they got up. That was ok since Caitlyn and Steve were both still sleeping. The two teens helped the two mothers in the kitchen till Connie shooed them out for giggling too much and told them to set up the dining room. The two sleeping occupants of the house were soon up and everyone was getting the house and food ready when the other two Gray boys showed up with someone special in tow. "Mom! Guess who showed up at the house!" Jason called and Denise came out of the kitchen and beamed.

"Brown!" she exclaimed giving him a hug. Soon the entry way was crammed full of people trying to hug Brown.

"Calm down mates! I'm not going anywhere!" he exclaimed and everyone laughed. Soon everyone had their chance to greet the man and went back to their duties. Mitchie and Shane stayed with Brown as they had already completed their tasks. "Hello Poppet. How have you been?" he asked Mitchie.

"I've been amazing Brown. I'm sure you've heard from Denise that I'll be going on tour with the boys after the New Year," Mitchie told him leading them into the living room.

"I did, you picked well Mate," Brown said to Shane who grinned and threw his arm around Mitchie.

"I just offered it up to the record company who said yes," Shane replied and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah the one time you're being modest," she joked and he grinned. Brown chuckled at them.

"You two haven't changed at all," he told them and Mitchie smiled.

"It's only been a few months Brown. Don't tell me you thought I'd be a basket case again." Mitchie said and Brown shook his head.

"Of course not love. It's nice to know you two are going strong," he explained. The conversation would have continued if the doorbell hadn't rang.

"I GOT IT!" Mitchie called heading to the door. She opened it to reveal her grandparents. "Abuelo, Abeula!" she exclaimed giving them both a hug. "You're early!"

"We got into town earlier than expected," Carlos Garcia said with a smile. Mitchie allowed them to come in and took her grandmother's pie from her.

"You look bonita as ever," Isabella Garcia with a smile as she removed her coat.

"Gracias Abuela," Mitchie said as Shane came into the entryway. Mitchie smiled at him. "Abuela, Abuelo I'd like you to meet Shane Gray, my boyfriend. Shane this is Carlos and Isabella Garcia my grandparents," Mitchie said and Shane smiled and shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Garcia," he said charmingly and Isabella smiled at him.

"Tan encantador y amable! (So charming and polite)," Isabella said. "Y muy guapo también (And so handsome too)," she added to Mitchie who giggled. Shane gave her a curious look and she just smiled at him.

"Estoy de acuerdo, abuela (I agree, grandmother)," Mitchie said in response. Carlos looked at the young man.

"What is your intention with my neita?" he asked and Shane looked at Mitchie confused.

"It means granddaughter," she translated and understanding dawned on Shane's face.

"I'm in love with her sir," he told him honestly. "I only have the best of intentions with her. I only want to make her happy and I want you to know I wear a purity ring," he explained and Carlos looked impressed. Connie stepped into the entryway.

"Interrogating Mitchie's boyfriend already, mi padre?" she asked giving him a hug.

"Tengo que asegurarme de que se cuida, (I have to make sure she is cared for)" he told her and she smiled.

"Shane es un novio maravilloso, (Shane is a wonderful boyfriend)" She assured him. "Él la ama mucho. (He loves her very much)" Carlos looked please but reserved judgment.

"Voy a hablar con él más para hacer mi propia opinion, (I will talk to him more to make my own judgment)" he told her and she sighed. This caused Mitchie to giggle and Shane to look confused, concerned and nervous all at the same time.

"Muy bien papa," Connie conceded. Isabella glanced at Shane and smiled.

"Do not worry, muchacho. He is impressed but wants to talk to you more, to get to know you," she told Shane who relaxed.

"Sure, I'm more than happy to do that. I'm not used to all the Spanish being spoken. I didn't even know you spoke Spanish Mitch," Shane said and Mitchie shrugged.

"We don't do it much unless we get really angry around here," Mitchie replied. She then turned to her grandparents. Connie had just finished greeting her mother. "Want to meet the rest of my friends?" she asked and they nodded with smiles. Mitchie led them into the dinning room where the rest of the gang, her father and now Brown were setting the rest of the table.

"Hola, Carlos, Isabella," Steve greeted.

"Hola Steve," they replied.

"Abuelo, Abuela, This is my best friend Caitlyn," Caitlyn smiled.

"Ella es tan bonita, (She is so pretty)" Isabella said and Caitlyn flushed.

"Gracias señora García, (Thank you Mrs. Garcia)" Caitlyn replied and the boys looked at her in shock. "What I'm taking Spanish in school," she defended.

"This is Nate, I consider him my twin and he is Shane's younger brother," Mitchie introduced and again Isabella commented on how handsome he was and Mitchie giggled as Nate blushed not speaking Spanish but getting the gist from Mitchie's giggle. "This is who I consider to be my older brother and in reality Shane's older brother, Jason," Mitchie said.

"Una familia tan guapo (They are a very handsome family)," Isabella said and Carlos sighed.

"Isabella," he said and she smiled at him.

"This is Brown Cesario their Uncle," Mitchie said ignoring her grandparents interruption.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Brown said and Carlos smiled.

"British?" he asked and Brown nodded.

"Yes, I grew up in England before moving to the US when I was nine," he told them.

"So that's why Denise doesn't have the accent!" Mitchie stated in awe. "I was so confused about that!" she exclaimed and everyone laughed. Denise hearing her name came out of the kitchen.

"I heard my name," she said and Mitchie smiled.

"We were talking about how you don't have an accent and Brown does," Mitchie explained and she nodded.

"Well there is 7 years between us," she said. "I was only two when we moved to the states. I didn't have time to get my accent."

"Oh before I forget, Denise this is my Abuelos, Isabella and Carlos Garcia. Abuelos this is Denise Gray, the boys mother," Mitchie introduced.

"And now that we've all be introduced I must get back to the kitchen," Connie said as Isabella told Denise she had very handsome and polite boys. The boys flushed as their mother grinned.

"I fell like I did a good job with them," she told Isabella. "Even with their fame they have turned out pretty well."

"Fame?" Carlos asked.

"The boys are in a band called Connect 3 Abuelo. They are very famous," Mitchie explained and Carlos' eyes narrowed. Steve caught this and interjected.

"Carlos, I know it would be easy to judge these boys by their job but they have proven themselves trustworthy and they care about Mitchie," Steve told him. Carlos sighed.

"You will sing for us later, yes?" Isabella asked and the boys nodded.

"You can sing the song you wrote for Mitchie!" Caitlyn said and Mitchie frowned.

"Which one? There's quite a few of them Cait," Mitchie replied.

"Worldwide. It's the one song on the album you haven't heard," Caitlyn said and Mitchie grinned.

"You should sing This Is Me for them as well, poppet," Brown added and Steve nodded in agreement.

"You're going to be amazed Carlos and Isabella. They are really good together," Steve told his in-laws.

* * *

THANKSGIVING dinner was a very interesting event. Isabella and Carlos spent most of it getting to know Mitchie's friends. They could easily see why Mitchie was friends with them. They boys were respectful but easily teased Mitchie. They all had a very good relationship it was easy to see. After dinner was done the boys set up to perform for the family. Once everyone was present Caitlyn got the backing track ready. "I cut the guitar for this performance," Caitlyn told them and Jason finished tuning his guitar.

"This is _Worldwide,__"_Shane said and Caitlyn hit play and Jason started to play.

**Nate**_Shane_Jason_**All**_

**Ooh****  
****Wait ****a ****minute ****before ****you ****tell ****me ****anything, ****how ****was ****your ****day?**  
**Cause ****I ****have ****been ****missing** you by my side,yeah  
**Did ****I ****awake ****you ****out ****of ****your ****dream?**  
**I'm ****sorry ****but ****I ****couldn't ****sleep**  
You calm me down  
There's something about the sound of your voice  
_I'm __never __never_ _**(never **__**as **__**far **__**away **__**as **__**it **__**may **__**seem)**_  
_Soon __we'll __be __together_  
**We'll ****pick****up ****right ****where ****we ****left ****off****  
**  
**Paris,****London,****Tokyo****  
****There's ****just ****one ****thing ****that ****I ****gotta ****do**  
_**(Hello,**__**tuck **__**you **__**in **__**every **__**night **__**on **__**the **__**phone)**__**  
**__**(Hello,**__**tuck **__**you **__**in **__**every **__**night)**_  
**And ****I ****can ****hardly ****take ****another ****goodbye****  
****Babe, ****it ****won't ****be****long****  
****You're ****the ****one ****that ****I'm ****waiting ****on**  
_**(Hello,**__**tuck **__**you **__**in **__**every **__**night **__**on **__**the **__**phone**__)_  
_Girl __I'll __be __thinking __about __you __worldwide, __worldwide, __worldwide__**  
**__**Girl **__**I'll **__**be **__**thinking **__**about **__**you **__worldwide, __worldwide, __worldwide__**  
**_**(Girl ****I'll ****be ****thinking ****about ****you)**

_Yes, __I __may __meet __a __million __pretty __girls __that __know __my __name__  
__But __don't __you __worry_, cause you have my heart  
_It __ain't __easy __to __keep __on __moving __city __to __city_  
_Just __get __up __and __go_  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
**I-I-I-I'm ****never ****never** _(never __as __far__away __as __it __may __seem)__  
_**Soon ****we'll ****be ****together**  
_We'll __pick__up __right __where __we __left __off_

_******Paris,****London,****Tokyo****  
****There's ****just ****one ****thing ****that ****I ****gotta ****do**  
__**(Hello,**__**tuck **__**you **__**in **__**every **__**night **__**on **__**the **__**phone)**__**  
**__**(Hello,**__**tuck **__**you **__**in **__**every **__**night)**_  
**And ****I ****can ****hardly ****take ****another ****goodbye****  
****Babe, ****it ****won't ****be****long****  
****You're ****the ****one ****that ****I'm ****waiting ****on**  
_**(Hello,**__**tuck **__**you **__**in **__**every **__**night **__**on **__**the **__**phone**__)_  
_Girl __I'll __be __thinking __about __you __worldwide, __worldwide, __worldwide_**__****  
**_**Girl **__**I'll **__**be **__**thinking **__**about **__**you **__worldwide, __worldwide, __worldwide_**__****  
****(Girl ****I'll ****be ****thinking ****about ****you)**

__  
_Oh__  
__Wherever __the __wind __blows __me__  
__You're __still __the __one __and __only __girl __on __my __mind_  
**No, ****there ****ain't ****no ****one ****better** _(worldwide)_  
**So ****always ****remember** _(worldwide)_  
_Always __remember, __girl __you're __mine_

**Paris,****London,****Tokyo****  
****There's ****just ****one ****thing ****that ****I ****gotta ****do**  
_**(Hello,**__**tuck **__**you **__**in **__**every **__**night **__**on **__**the **__**phone)**__**  
**__**(Hello,**__**tuck **__**you **__**in **__**every **__**night)**_  
**And ****I ****can ****hardly ****take ****another ****goodbye****  
****Babe, ****it ****won't ****be****long****  
****You're ****the ****one ****that ****I'm ****waiting ****on**  
_**(Hello,**__**tuck **__**you **__**in **__**every **__**night **__**on **__**the **__**phone**__)_  
_Girl __I'll __be __thinking __about __you __worldwide, __worldwide, __worldwide__**  
**__**Girl **__**I'll **__**be **__**thinking **__**about **__**you **__worldwide, __worldwide, __worldwide__**  
**_**(Girl ****I'll ****be ****thinking ****about ****you)**

**(Worldwide)**  
_Yes, __I __may __meet __a __million __pretty __girls __that __know __my __name__  
__But __don't __you __worry_  
Cause you have my heart

Once the boys were done performing everyone applauded. "Cantas muy bien juntos, (You sing very well together)" Isabella said then repeated it in English once she realized what she did.

"It's no wonder you are famous," Carlos agreed. The boys flushed but smiled.

"I love the song my boys," Mitchie said a sheen of tears in her eyes. Shane hugged her.

"You going to be ok Mitch?" he asked and she nodded. "Ready to sing _This __Is __Me?_" he asked and she nodded and they performed their song. Isabella was in tears by the end.

"You sing so hermosamente (beautifully) my nieta," she said and Mitchie beamed and looked at her grandfather.

"Abuelo?" she said and he smiled at her.

"You are amazing my nieta," he told her and she ran over to hug him. For her grandfather to say that meant the world to her.

"Te quiero abuelo (I love you)," she whispered and he replied in kind.

* * *

AS Mitchie's grandparents were leaving Carlos pulled Shane aside. "You have proven to me that you love my nieta and I belive I can trust you with her safety. But if you hurt her there will be nowhere that is safe for you," Carlos told him and Shane nodded.

"Understood."

"And I expect you to send us a copy of that CD muchacho," Carlos said and Shane grinned.

"Of course, I'll make that happen."

"You'll be around for Christmas?" Carlos asked and Shane nodded.

"We're hosting Christmas for my family and Mitchie's," Shane said and Carlos frowned.

"You have a home here?" he asked.

"Yes, Uncle Brown built the family home in Eden Prairie," Shane explained.

"Interesting, Es el destino, (It's fate)" he said and Shane smiled although he had no idea what the man had just said. "It's fate."

"Oh you have no idea."

* * *

Soon the weekend was over and the five stood in the airport yet again but this time instead of Mitchie getting on a plane it was the other four and Denise. "It was nice to see you Mitchie. Stay safe," Denise said giving her a hug.

"You too Denise," Mitchie said and Denise walked over to the security area, leaving the teens to say goodbye.

"We really avhe to stop with the tearful goodbyes," Caitlyn complained as she hugged Mitchie. "Take care of yourself Mitchie and I'll see you when my school gets out in three weeks," she said. Mitchie smiled at this. She couldn't wait to spend extended time with Caitlyn again.

"Can't wait," Mitchie replied honestly. At least if Caitlyn was here she wouldn't be moping around because she would be graduated in two weeks and then would have her days free. And as everyone had learned a bored Mitchie was a depressed Mitchie and nobody wanted that. Nate was next and gave her a gentle hug.

"Have fun at your last few days of high school. And remember it's supposed to be the best years of your life," Nate joked and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"They obviously haven't been to my school," Mitchie replied. Nate laughed at that and pulled away.

"Yeah but you make it look easy to deal with," Nate told her.

"It's called practice N, practice," Mitchie explained. Nate just laughed and walked over to where Caitlyn was waiting with Denise. Jason pulled her into a crushing hug. "Can't breath," she choked and Jason loosened the hug.

"Sorry," he said softly and she shook her head.

"It's cool Jase, you wouldn't be you if you didn't do that," she told him. "Say hi to Ella for me ok?" she said and he nodded.

"Once I get a hold of her I will definitely toll her that," he said brightly but she could see it was hurting him.

"Don't let it get to you. She's the one missing out on fun times. And we'll try to tone down the couply stuff," she promised.

"No worries, I want you guys to be happy. It's all that matters to me," Jason assured her but Mitchie didn't buy it.

"How about when you guys come out for Christmas me and you spend the day together?" Mitchie offered and Jason grinned.

"How about we invite Ciat and then it can be a brother and sisters day," he offered back and Mitchie grinned too.

"Sounds great to me," she said and he walked over to the other three. Now that it was just Shane and her she felt tears well up. "We spend way too much time saying goodbye," she commented and Shane smiled softly at her.

"Soon we won't have to," he promised and Mitchie hugged him tightly. "Soon we'll be together for at least a few months."

"Till you get sick of me," Mitchie joked.

"Get sick of you? Never," Shane told her seriously. "I could never get sick of you."

"Good to know," Mitchie replied. "I love you Shane."

"Love you too Mitchie. We'll see you in a month," he told her. "And I'll call you when we get home." Mitchie nodded. Shane kissed her softly and then turned to wlak away to the others. Mitchie pulled him back.

"Seriously, that's the goodbye I get?" she joked before kissing him passionately. When they pulled back they were both breathing hard. "Ok, now you can go," she said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek before heading out to the car.

"I am one lucky guy," Shane said to himself as he watched her leave. He then walked over to the others. "Let's go we have a plane to catch."

* * *

WHEN they got home Shane called Mitchie to say they got home ok. Mitchie had been sleeping so he quickly let her go and headed upstairs to his room where he pulled out his songbook.

_When __I'm __far__away __from __where __you __are__  
__It's __ok, __cause __we're __under __the __same __stars__  
__I'm __laying __down __this __heavy __load__  
__Maybe __now __I __can __finally __let __this __go__  
__I __can __finally __let __you __know_

_But __I'm __not __afraid __to __fall__  
__If __you're __the __one __who __catches __me__  
__Tell __me __that __you'll __be __there __when __I'm__  
__About __to __lose __it __all__  
__Cause __you're __the __one __who __helps __me __see__  
__That __sometimes __it's __ok_

And Shane knew it was ok to fall because Mitchie would always be there to catch him and support him. And he'd always be there to catch her. Deciding that what he had was good enough for now he put it away and went to bed. Thanksgiving was over and tomorrow it was back to the real world.

**And****that****'****s****a****wrap.****This****is****not****what****I****had****imagined****but****I****guess****it****works.****Let****me****know****what****you****think.****Oh ****and ****BTW ****I ****speak ****NO ****Spanish ****so ****if ****it****'****s ****wrong ****blame ****Google ****translator. And what is up with the italics being squished together? Very annoying and i'm to lazy to fix the authors not. hopefully you can read it. **

**The ****songs ****in ****this ****chapter ****were **_**Worldwide **__**by **_**Big ****Time ****Rush ****and **_**Fall **_**by ****The ****Jonas ****Brothers.**


	14. Surprises!

**Chapter 13: Surprises!**

The next couple weeks passed peacefully and soon it was time for finals. Mitchie didn't even have time to miss the boys as she was so busy studying that she would forget what day it was if it wasn't for her mother. Her mother kept her fed and on time to school and made sure she slept at least a little bit. The boys were a little worried that Mitchie was burning herself out but Caitlyn completely understood Mitchie's pain as she was gearing up for finals as well. Mitchie was nervous as her mother dropped her off for her last day of classes. She passed these tests and she would be free from high school. Mitchie's first test was English and it passed easily. Then science and social studies. At lunch Mitchie felt confident but she still had math and music theory. Choir didn't have a final and her French class had their final earlier in the week. She called Shane to let him know how it was going.

"Hey Mitch, how are the finals going?" he answered.

"Good, only two more left. I feel very confident of music theory but math has me a little concerned. It's my weakest class," Mitchie told him.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Mitch. You've been studying like crazy," Shane reminded her.

"I know, it's just nerves," Mitchie agreed. "I just want to be free of this place."

"I know you do. Think about it, soon Caitlyn will be there and Christmas is only two weeks away," Shane told her and she smiled.

"I know I can't wait to see you all and to relax," Mitchie replied.

"And you've definitely earned that. Maybe I'll set up a spa day for you, Caitlyn and your mom," Shane said and Mitchie frowned.

"Shane," she warned and Shane sighed.

"I know you don't like it when I spend money on you but I want to treat you for all the hard work I know you've put in," Shane explained and Mitchie smiled. Just when she thought he couldn't get any sweeter he did.

"Alright Shane, let me talk to mom after school and I'll let you know when would work for her," she told him and he silently cheered. He liked to do things for her and she didn't like it when he did. It was bound to be a battle for some time to come. The two chatted as Mitchie ate lunch and then Mitchie headed off to her last two finals. _Almost done!_

* * *

Mitchie grinned as she walked out of her high school after her last final. The cold didn't bother her as she walked out to where her mother was waiting for her in the catering truck. It finally sunk in as she opened the door. She was a high school graduate (well as soon as her test scores came back). "Hello my high school graduate," Connie greeted with a smile.

"Hi mom," Mitchie replied the enormous grin never leaving her face.

"How was your last day of school?" Connie inquired.

"It was school mom, tests and all that. I'm so glad it's over," Mitchie replied with a shrug.

"I'm sure you are. Would spending more time with a certain Popstar have something to do with that?" Connie said teasingly and Mitchie flushed.

"Mom," she whined then grinned. "Don't let Shane know that I want to spend more time with Jason, he'll be very upset," Mitchie joked and Connie laughed.

"Don't worry Mija, your secret is safe with me," she promised. The two made their way back to their house. Mitchie was surprised to see her father's truck in the driveway.

"What's Dad doing home?" Mitchie asked but her mother ignored her causing Mitchie to frown. _What is going on?_ Mitchie climbed out and walked into the house. Her father was sitting at the table.

"Hi Daddy, what are you doing home?" she asked.

"I can't be home to see my wonderful graduate?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you up to?" she asked and he laughed.

"So suspicious," he teased.

"Dad," she whined.

"Alright, Alright. Should we tell her already?" he asked Connie who pretended to ponder.

"MOM!" Mitchie exclaimed and Connie grinned at her.

"Calm down Mija!" Connie scolded playfully. She then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Mitchie. Mitchie read the paper it and realized that it was a plane ticket.

"Mom? What's going on?" she asked.

"We're sending you to LA, at least until Caitlyn is out of school next week," Connie replied and Mitchie gaped.

"REALLY!" she exclaimed and her parents chuckled.

"I know you were going to wait to go till after Christmas and new years but consider it a graduation present from us," Steve told her. Mitchie flung herself at her parents and hugged them tightly.

"I love you guys!" she said and her parents smiled.

"We love you too Mija. Have fun in LA and let us know when you'll be home," Connie told her and Mitchie nodded.

"Of course mom," she promised before she reached a realization. "I GOTTA PACK!" she yelled running up the stairs as her phone rang Nate's number. "Hey N!" she answered.

"So how's it feel to be done?" he asked and she giggled.

"So amazing you have no idea," she told him as she took her luggage out of the closet. "How are the album stuff going?"

"Good, we're going to be taking some photos of you girls with us when we come home for Christmas," Nate told her.

"Sounds good," she said although she was wondering if they could do that before they came home for Christmas. "So what do you want for your birthday?" she asked. Caitlyn had planned to spend his birthday there then come to Minnesota. Nate had told Mitchie to stay in Minnesota and that they'd do something when he got there but obviously that wasn't going to happen.

"You don't have to get me anything," he told her and she sighed.

"Stupid rock stars and their need to not give me ideas," she muttered and he laughed.

"I'll think about it M, how does that sound?" he asked and she agreed as she started to pack her things. She had a red eye flight to catch so she was multitasking. She wanted to surprise the boys by showing up. She was sure that Denise probably knew about it and obviously hadn't said anything to the boys and Mitchie wanted to keep it that way. She chatted with Nate as she packed and soon hung up with him and finished her packing. She told Caitlyn she was going to LA and they changed their plans accordingly. Caitlyn was excited that Mitchie would be in LA for Nate's birthday as she knew Nate was a little sad his "twin" wouldn't be there for his birthday. She talked to Shane late into the night and only hung up when her dad told her it was time to go. Mitchie told him she loved him and then hung up and went to get on a plane to go see him. She smiled as she settled down on the flight trying to get some sleep. _Here I come LA._

* * *

Mitchie smiled as the taxi pulled up in front of the Gray house. She was so excited to see Shane and the others. She got out of the taxi as the man grabbed her suitcase from the trunk. "You sure this is where you want to be Miss?" he asked looking up at the gate in front of them and she nodded.

"Definitely, this is it," she told him taking her suitcase and handing him the fare with a generous tip. He was nice and he obviously cared about his customers earning the tip. "Thank you so much," she said and he smiled at her.

"You are very welcome. Enjoy your stay in LA," he said and she nodded heading to the gate com. She heard him say something about wishing more young people were as polite as she was and smiled again. She pushed the buzzer and soon Denise's tired voice came over the intercom.

"Hello?" she said and Mitchie felt bad for waking her up. It was still very early in LA.

"Denise? It's Mitchie, can you let me in?" she asked and she heard a gasp.

"Mitchie? What are you doing here?" Denise asked and Mitchie chuckled. Although she did wonder why her mother didn't tell Denise she was coming.

"Let me in and I'll tell you," Mitchie joked. The gate buzzed and opened. Mitchie made her way up the driveway and Denise was standing in the doorway in her robe a smile on her face. "Hi Denise."

"Mitchie, it's so good to see you again. I thought we weren't going to see you till Christmas," Denise said and Mitchie nodded.

"You weren't. My parents surprised me with a trip to LA for my graduation present," Mitchie explained. Denise nodded and gave her a hug.

"Everyone's still in bed considering how early it is. Why don't you go up to Shane's room?" Mitchie nodded. She was tired too it was 6am after all. Mitchie dragged her stuff upstairs. She quietly opened the door and set her stuff next to the closet. Mitchie took her shoes off and her jacket and climbed into Shane's bed happy she wore sweats for the plane ride. Mitchie smiled at how cute Shane looked. He was faced down with his head buried in the pillow. Mitchie pushed his mop of hair away from his face and Shane stirred. His eyes opened blearily.

"Good morning Popstar!" she said cheerfully. Shane blinked at her for a minute trying to figure out if he was still dreaming or not.

"Mitchie?" he asked and she giggled.

"Who else calls you Popstar?" she joked. Shane frowned.

"Not to sound unhappy about this but what are you doing here?" he asked and Mitchie smiled.

"My parents surprised me with a trip out here for my graduation present. I would have thought they would have at least told your mom about this," Mitchie explained.

"We had no idea," Shane informed her before grinning and pulling her to him and then pinning her to the bed. "Hi."

"Hi yourself," Mitchie replied. Shane leaned down and kissed her thoroughly.

"I missed you."

"But it's only been two weeks," Mitchie replied teasingly. Shane gave her a knowing look. "I missed you too," she admitted. Shane climbed off of her and she snuggled into this chest. "Go back to sleep it's only 6," she whispered and then yawned.

"Sleep well my love."

* * *

MITCHIE and Shane were awoken by an excited Jason jumping on them. "MITCHIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he yelled excitedly.

"Sleeping," Mitchie grumbled. Jason frowned at this.

"You came all the way to LA to sleep? Couldn't you do that in Minnesota?" he asked and Mitchie ignored him and tried to fall back asleep.

"Jason, get off of them!" Nate exclaimed as he entered the room. "Mom told you to leave them alone," he reminded Jason. Jason climbed off the bed.

"But Mitchie is here and I didn't get to say hello," Jason complained.

"You can do it when Mitchie wakes up. Now go downstairs," Nate ordered and Jason left the room dejected.

"Thanks Nate," Shane muttered.

"Yeah, yeah you owe me one," Nate said before leaving the room.

"Sleepy time," Mitchie mumbled before falling back to sleep and Shane chuckled and kissed her head before joining her.

* * *

A couple hours later the couple woke up and went downstairs. "Finally! I thought you two had died up there!" Jason exclaimed dramatically. Mitchie chuckled and gave him a hug.

"Nope, just needed to catch up on my sleep since I didn't sleep much last night," she told him.

"And why would that be?" Nate asked with a smirk. Mitchie walked over and hugged him before smacking him on the head.

"Don't go there Nathaniel," she warned before sitting next to him. "I took a red eye flight meaning I talked to Shane until it was time to go and then had to sit next to a guy who didn't sleep and couldn't sit still. Then I had to take a cab over here and just when I was getting some restful sleep, someone woke me up," Mitchie said with a glance at Jason who smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Mitchie," he said and she smiled back.

"It's ok Jase, you couldn't have known about my terrible flight," she responded as Shane handed her an apple.

"So how long are you here for?" Nate asked.

"Haven't decided yet, depends on what Cait wants to do," she told him. "We'll definitely be here through Saturday though, I can't miss my twin's birthday," Mitchie told him and he grinned and grabbed her in a hug.

"Hey dude, hands off my girlfriend, you have your own," Shane joked.

"I'm so excited you'll be here M," Nate said giving his brother a glare as he released Mitchie.

"Me too, you still have to tell me what you want though," she reminded him and he shrugged.

"I already got the greatest gift. All of us are going to be together for my birthday," Nate said and Mitchie huffed.

"I really hate it when you people do that to me. Why can't you just tell me what you want?" she asked. She had gotten the same response when she'd asked them about Christmas gifts. She was really starting to hate that line.

"Because we already can get whatever we want, except for your time that is," Shane reminded her. Mitchie glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender. "I'm just telling you how it is."

"And I'm telling you that you're annoying," Mitchie returned. The other two were snickering at the couples bickering. Mitchie's phone began to ring interrupting the argument. "Hey Cait," Mitchie answered. "Yes I'm here safe and sound. Sure, we can do that. Yeah Mom told me it was up to me when I wanted to go home and I'm saying it's up to you. Well we would be missing out on a spa day but other than that not so much. Alright then it's settled. Mmhmm. I'll tell him that. Love ya too Cait good luck on your test today," Mitchie said before hanging up. "Cait says hello and that she wants you to call her this afternoon Nate," Mitchie said and Nate nodded.

"So what's the plan for today Mini-manager?" Shane asked and his brother glared at him but answered his question.

"Today's a day off. Mom called Chris after Mitchie showed up and asked if we could have the day off cause she knew we'd all want to hang with Mitchie," Nate explained.

"Oh good, then we can go get your present for your birthday," Mitchie said and Shane nodded.

"I'm down with that, you in Jase?" Shane asked.

"Sure, I still haven't gotten Nate's present yet," Jason shared.

"That makes three of us," Shane agreed.

"Four, Cait still hasn't gotten Nate's gift either. If he wouldn't be so stubborn maybe we'd have his gifts already." Nate grinned.

"But that's why you love me right?"

"NO!"

* * *

A few hours later Mitchie still didn't have a gift for Nate. Jason and Shane had pitched in together to get him a gift and a call from Cait shared that she was working on something for Nate but Mitchie still didn't know what to get him. "What do you get for someone who has everything?" she asked Shane who was trying to help her while Jason distracted Nate (meaning he took him to a pet shop).

"Get him something that would only be important to the two of you," Shane offered. It wasn't a specific idea but it sparked something in Mitchie.

"That's It!" she exclaimed before dragging Shane into a store. "I know exactly what to get him now!" Shane chuckled.

"It only took you like three hours to figure it out," he teased. She growled at him.

"Don't push it Popstar!" she warned him as she found a place to pick up Nate's gift. "I know where you sleep," she warned. Although Shane knew Mitchie would never do anything to hurt him he shuddered thinking about all the non-lethal things she could do to him in his sleep.

"Sorry Mitch," he quickly apologized and she laughed at him.

"Such a wimp," she teased looking at the selections.

"No I'm smart enough to know not to piss off my girlfriend," Shane countered.

"Well there is that," she conceded.

"Yeah there is that," he said rolling his eyes.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent on tour prep. On Friday they would be doing a photo shoot for the album art and so Mitchie had decided to change up her look. Shane had arranged to have a stylist come in to help Mitchie prep for tour. (Caitlyn would be doing the same in early January just before the tour). The stylist started with hair and would work her way to makeup for the tour and then wardrobe. She dyed her hair a little darker and styled it with swoop bangs and some layers (A/N:Demi's hair during the Here We Go Again Album). The stylist had been very shocked that Mitchie's hair had some wave to it. "I almost always straighten it cause the curls never do what I want," Mitchie informed her.

"I can teach you how to tame the curls into waves easily," Jessica the stylist said and Mitchie grinned.

"Sure," she agreed. Soon Mitchie had a brand new style. The clothes were of a rocker chick style and were still Mitchie but with a new flare. ("You can't go onstage without some bling and flare" Jessica had told her.) Makeup was a little heavier for onstage. (Apparently the lights could be killer on your appearance.) Mitchie was exhausted by the end of the day and flopped onto the couch where the boys were chilling. "New wardrobe, check, New Haircut, check, hot guy, double check," Mitchie said with a smile at Shane.

"How sweet M," Nate replied with a smirk.

"Wasn't talking about you N," she snapped back playfully.

"Ouch you just got burned Nate," Jason teased.

"Thanks for the update Jase," Nate said scowling and Mitchie giggled at him.

"Don't be mad at Jase cause I owned you," Mitchie scolded him.

"Owned me? Please," Nate replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh she did," Shane interjected with a grin and Nate scowled again.

"Remind me again why I hang out with you people again?" he asked and they all laughed.

"Cause you love us Natey boy, cause you love us!" Mitchie replied and hugged him.

"I need to get new friends."

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Sorry you guys had to wait so long. RL took priority and now that I have a new job I'm going to try and focus on this. Hopefully I can get a lot of work done on it!**


End file.
